Inilah Diriku Yang Sebenarnya
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil yang berjuang demi perdamaian, tanpa kasih sayang dari keluarga . menyembunyikan semua luka nya, Hanya mereka yang mau menemani nya. perjuangan nya akan terus berlanjut bersama sang terkasi, rival, dan sahabat. sasufemnaru, bukan Naruko, Serius gami tidak pandai bikon summar, baca aja langsung.
1. Chapter 1

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Miss Typo, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Chapter 1

Apa yang kau rasakan bila kau tak pernah dianggap oleh orang tua mu? sedih? tidak bagi ku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari aku lahir aku tak pernah di pedulikan oleh orang tua ku, mereka hanya memperhatikan Naruko karena dia adalah wadah bagi biju ekor sembilan a.k.a Kyuubi.

Penduduk desa selalu melampiaskan kebencian nya padaku karena mereka tidak bisa menyakiti naruko yang selalu di kawal oleh anbu. Setiap hari dia (naruto) selalu pulang dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka, tapi sama sekali tak di perdulikan oleh orang tua nya. Sedih? hahaha naruto tak pernah atau tak akan pernah sedih hanya karena itu, dia adalah anak yang kuat, walau orang orang melihat nya anak yang lemah. itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi kekuatan nya yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto sekarang berada di alam bawah sadar nya, di sini dia dapat melihat para yami dari semua biju. Mereka asik bermain dan mengejek.

"Minna apa kalian lihat jii-san?" tanya naruto sedikit berteriak

" **Tidak gaki, bukannya Kakek tua itu sudah pergi. apa kau tak ingat waktu dia berpamitan** " jawab yami kyuubi

"Oh naru lupa, ya sudah naru pergi dulu. oh satu hal lagi jangan buat ribut"

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto pun kembali ke dunia nyata, yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pohon pohon yang lebat.

"Ah tenyata aku masih di hutan"Gumamnya

Naruto pun berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sebelum salah satu anbu untusan Hokage ketiga menghampirinya

"Ada apa?" tanya naruto

"Kau di tunggu di ruang rapat"Lapornya

"Baik, aku akan kesana. pergilah"

Anbu itu pun menghilang, naruto merapatkan segel tangan dan muncullah topeng serta baju yang mirip dengan anbu tadi.

*Skip Time

Naruto telah berada di ruang rapat dimana di sana ada hokage ke-3, hokage ke-4, tetua desa, danzo, beberapa anbu ni. Hanya naruto yang anbu normal disana.

"Maaf, tapi apa tujuan kalian memanggil saya kesini?" Tanya naruto yang suaranya sudah di ubah, tidak seperti suara anak kecil.

"Kami ingin kau mencari informasi tentang akatsuki, kau sudah tau kan kalau ujian chunin akan segera di laksanakan" ucap tetua desa

"Ya, saya mengerti"Balas naruto

"Laksanakan lah"Perintah hokage ke-4

"Hn" balas naruto dingin "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"

Naruto pun menghilang dari tempat itu, dia muncul di sebuah danau dengan pakaian normal nya

"Kau terlihat punya masalah besar dobe"Tegur seorang anak laki-laki, berambut raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

"Begitu lah teme"Balas naruto sambil duduk tepi danau

"Masalah apa?" Tanya sasuke yang menyusul naruto

"Aku di beri misi, jangan tanya apa misi ku. itu rahasia" jawab naruto cepat sebelum sasuke bertanya lagi

Sasuke tak bertanya lagi hanya diam sambil melihat bayangan nya yang terpantul oleh air danau.

"Ne, teme bukan kah kau seharusnya ada latihan bersama aniki mu" Ucap naruto

Sasuke yang baru ingat langsung melompat dan berdiri

"Ah aku lupa, aku pergi dulu dobe"Pamit sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan nya

Naruto membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga serta senyum lima jari nya.

"Ah saat nya pulang" Seru naruto semangat

Ya walau dia tak pernah di anggap tetap saja dia pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Suasana rumah orang tua nya begitu hangat, naruto dapat melihat Tou-san, kaa-san dan naruko sedang bercanda gurau di ruang keluarga. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Mereka tidak menyadari aku pulang" gumam naruto lirih

 **"Sudahlah gaki, kami ada selalu untuk mu - benar itu naru-chan - kau tak perlu bersedih - Hei kau jangan menginjak ekor ku - Ah maaf "** Seru para yami biju di dalam tubuh naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu tak bisa tak tersenyum, ya dia tak sendiri ada para yami yang menemaninya setiap saat, juga ada sasuke yang mau menjadi sahabat nya apa ada nya, masih ada Hokage ke-3, iruka-sensai dan kakashi-sensai.

* Skip Time

Para murid akademi ninja begitu heboh, sebelum iruka-sensai masuk. Para murid pun kembali duduk tenang di tempat duduk nya masing masing.

"Pagi anak-anak"Sapa iruka-sensai

"Pagi sensai"

"Baiklah sensai akan ambil absen dulu

Aburame shino

bla

bla

bla

(Malas nulis nya)

Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Seperti biasa.

Uzumaki Naruto"

kring

kring

tok

tok

tok

Iruka-sensai pun menuju pintu kelas disana berdiri seorang anbu dengan topeng rubah.

"Maaf sensai, selama seminggu ini naru tidak bisa ikut belajar"Bisik nya hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua

"Apa ada misi sulit?"tanya iruka khawatir

"Tidak terlalu"jawab naruto

"Baiklah, hati-hati"Pesan iruka

"Hai"

Naruto pun menghilang, iruka kembali kedalam kelas

"Baiklah kita mulai saja kemateri kita hari ini, bla bla bla"

Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan oleh iruka-sensai, pikiran nya melayang kesatu orang yaitu naruto. Di khawatir terjadi apa apa dengan naruto, usia mereka sama tapi naruto sudah di beri misi yang berat-berat.

"Sasuke"Tegus iruka-sensai

"hn?" balas sasuke

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang sensai terangkan?"tanya iruka-sensai

"Maaf sensai"Sesal sasuke

"Sudah lah"

Iruka tau betul apa yang membuat bungsu uchiha itu melamun yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, iruka juga mengkhawatirkan bocah satu itu. Walau pun dia hebat tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Ditempat naruto

Naruto melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk mencapai markas akatsuki yang dia ketahui dari salah satu yami biju

"Jadi ini markas mereka"Gumam naruto pelan

Segel tangan pun di buat oleh naruto tanpa suara, tak lama muncul 10 ekor tikus

"Masuk kedalam, segera kembali bila sudah mendapat informasi penting. sekarang pergi" arahan dan Perintah naruto pada tikus-tikus itu

Tikus-tikus itu pun segera masuk kedalam markas akatsuki tanpa ada yang curiga, Naruto menunggu dengan tenang disalah satu dahan pohon.

Mata biru itu menatap dengan tajam dan waspada kesetiap sisi, entah apa yang dicari nya tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"Anbu ni" gumam nya "Mereka memata-matain ku"

Di sebelah barat ada beberapa anbu ni yang di utus danzo untuk mengikutinya

"Kemana dia?"Tanya salah satu anbu ni kepada teman nya

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa merasakan cakra nya"Jawab teman nya

Mereka celinggukan mencari naruto, naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai senang. Tentu mereka tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan naruto, karna naruto telah menyatukan cakra nya dengan pohon tempat nya berada.

"Kalian mencari ku"Seru naruto lembut namun mematikan

Para anbu ni itu segera melihat kesumber suara, tubuh mereka bergetar saat melihat naruto yang menyeringai kepada mereka.

"Kenapa? apa kalian juga mau ikut membantuku"Tanya naruto manis namun beracun

Mereka tak menjawab karena tubuh mereka masih bergetar

"Ah sudah lah, pekerjaan ku di sini sudah selesai jaa"

Naruto pun pergi setelah melihat tikus-tikus nya keluar dari markas akatsuki, tikus-tikus itu menghilang setelah naruto mengucapkan 'kai'.

Semua informasi yang didapatkan oleh tikus-tikus itu segera masuk kedalam ingatan naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki naruto berputar arah, dia berlari menuju suna.

*Skip Time

Ruang rapat hokage hari ini begitu ricuh karna hasil laporan dari naruto.

"Kau serius? suna bekerja sama dengan mereka?"Tanya minato, hokage ke-4

"Ya, tapi tenang saja biju yang ada apa suna tidak akan membuat ulah selama ujian"Jawab naruto tenang

"Apa jaminan nya?"Tanya minato lagi meremehkan

"Saya jaminan nya, bila biju itu menggamuk biar saya yang menghadapi nya"Jawab naruto mantap tanpa takut

Semua diruang rapat itu terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya acuh saja.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda kau, kau sendiri yang akan melawan biju itu? memangnya kau siapa? apa yang kau miliki?"Ucap minato meremehkan naruto

"Apa yang aku miliki belum tentu kau miliki"Balas naruto tenang tak terbawak emosi "Kalau sudah saya permisi dulu"Pamit naruto dan menghilang

"Kalian merasakan nya?"Tanya hokage ke-3

"Ya, cakra yang begitu besar"Jawab mereka

Naruto sekarang berada di perumahan uchiha, para uchiha sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran naruto di sekitar mereka. Naruto berjalan menuju rumah sasuke, setelah berada di depan rumah itu naruto pun mengetuk pintu nya.

Tap

tap

tap

"Naruto, kenapa tidak masuk saja"Tegur mikoto

"Hehehe etika bertamu baa-san" Balas naruto dengan cengiran nya

"Ayo masuk"Ajak mikoto

"Ya"

Naruto pun masuk bersama mikoto sesekali mereka tertawa karena cerita mikoto atau pun naruto, suara tawa mereka terdengar oleh uchiha yang lain.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya fugaku saat mikoto dan naruto telah sampai

"Hehehe kami bercerita tentang kejadian yang lucu"Jawab naruto senang

"Apa itu naru-chan?"tanya itachi penasaran

Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian lucu saat dia melakukan misi terutama soal anbu ni, itu menimbulkan tawa di rumah itu. Para uchiha jadi lebih terbuka sejak kehadiran naruto disana.

"Hwaaaa itu lucu sekali pasti mereka menggigil tiga hari tiga malam"tawa itachi

"Benar itu"Sasuke setuju dengan apa yang di kata itachi

"Ah bukan itu saja di ruang rapat tadi juga"Ucap naruto

"Wow kenapa bisa?" tanya itachi antusias

"Tou-san meremehkan ku, menurutnya yang bisa mengalahkan biju ialah yang memiliki biju pula"Jawab naruto

"Dia benar-benar buta"ucap fugaku

"Benar, seharusnya mereka tidak hanya memikirkan naruko, mereka menelantarkan seorang anak yang begitu hebat dan cantik"ucap mikoto

"Baa-san ingin membela ku atau menggoda ku sih"Gerutu naruto cemberut

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Terjadi lah pertengkaran saling mengejek antara naruto dan sasuke, fugaku, mikoto dan itachi melihat itu hanya tersenyum, mereka tau kalau sasuke dan naruto itu saling mengerti satu sama lain nya ya walau pun cara mereka agak unik.

*Skip Time

Di akademi hari ini akan di ada ujian oleh iruka-sensai, di ujian ini mereka akan mendapatkan ikat kepala berlambang konoha pertanda mereka ninja konoha.

Para murid sudah berkumpul semua nya, ada yang santai-santai saja, ada yang ribut.

"Baik lah anak -anak saat nya ujian di mulai "Seru iruka-sensai

Satu persatu murid-murid maju sesuai dengan nama yang di panggil oleh iruka

"Kau tak akan lulus karna kau lemah"Hina naruko pada naruto

Naruto hanya memandang malas kearah naruko yang sudah pergi

"lulus tidak nya aku di sini, kan aku sudah punya ikat kepala sendiri"Gerutu naruto pelan yang mendengar nya hanya sasuke yang sedari tadi memang di samping naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar itu

"Anggap angin lalu saja, hei lihat itu dia selanjutnya"Seru sasuke

Naruto melihat ketempat ujian yang ada di bawah mereka, di sana naruko melempar kunai dan mengenai terget hanya 6 pada hal target ada 10, selanjut nya dia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus yang sudah dikuasai.

"Jurus apa yang akan kau keluarkan Dobe?"tanya sasuke

"Entah lah, lihat aja nantik"Jawab naruto

"Uchiha sasuke"panggil iruka-sensai

"Teme sana"Usir naruto di sertai senyuman

"Ya aku tau dobe"Balas sasuke juga tersenyum

Naruto memperhatikan sasuke yang melempar kunai nya mengenai semua target, dan jurus yang di gunakan nya ialah jurus api yang sering dia gunakan saat berlatih dengan naruto

"Wow hebat Teme nilai mu sempurna"Teriak naruto heboh

Sasuke menanggapi nya dengan senyum kecil

"Selanjutnya kau Dobe"Ucap sasuke

"Uzumaki Naruto"Panggil iruka-sensai

"Yo saatnya beraksi" seru naruto semangat

"Palingan dia tidak mengenai target satu pun dia kan lemah"Ucap naruko begitu keras

Naruto acuh saja, dia melangkah ke tempat ujian dengan santai. Sepuluh kunai sudah ada di tangan naruto, naruto melompat dan melemparkan sembilan kunai asal dan satu kunai di lempar pada kunai lain, itu menbuat kunai tersebut menuju sasaran nya dan semua kunai tertancap. selanjut nya naruto mengeluarkan rasengan

"Bagus naruto sempurna,"ucap iruka-sensai

"hehehe"

Sasuke yang melihat dari atas tidak dapat tidak tersenyum, dia melihat naruto berjalan mendekati nya.

"Gimana teme hebatkan"Bangga nya

"Hn"

"Hehehe"tawa naruto

Hanya naruto yang tau arti dari dua huruf itu

*Skip Time

Ujian telah selesai dan selanjutnya pembagian kelompok, Naruto dan sasuke tidak satu kelompok. Pembagian kelompok ini hokage ke-4 yang mengatur,Sasuke berada di tim 7 bersama sakura dan naruko, sedangkan naruto berapa pada tim 12 (ya kalau ada) bersama hikari dan yutta.

"Ya kita tidak satu tim dobe"Ucap sasuke

"Tak apa apa teme, kau harus jadi kuat kalau ingin kita bisa bersama terus"Bisik naruto

"Tentu"

"Ah sudah dulu teme guru pembimbing kami sudah datang"Pamit naruto dan pergi bersama teman setim nya

"Sasuke-kun aku senang bisa satu tim dengan mu kyaa ini benar-benar keberuntungan ku"Ucap sakura senang

"Aku juga sasuke-kun"balas naruko

' _astaga kenapa nasib ku seperti ini'_ keluh sasuke dalam hati nya

"Yo semua, temui sensai di atap"seru kakashi-sensai

"Dia seenak nya saja"Gerutu sakura

Sasuke yang malas lama lama dengan dua perempuan aneh itu segera saja menuju atap.

"Yo kalian sudah sampai, baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian, hobi, apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai, dan ambisi"Ucap kakashi-sensai

"Beri contoh dulu sensai"ujar naruko

"Baiklah, nama ku hatake kakashi, apa yang ku suka dan tidak ku suka tidak perlu kalian tau, mulai dari mu"

"Nama ku Namikaze naruko, hobi ku berkumpul dengan kaa-san dan tou-san, aku suka dengan semua yang indah, aku benci dengan naruto, ambisi ku membuat naruto lenyap di dunia ini"

' _Kalian mendidik seorang mosther'_ batin kakashi

"Selanjutnya kau"

"Uchiha Sasuke, hobi ku berlatih dengan sahabat dan kakak ku, yang aku sukai melihat sahabat ku senang dan tersenyum, yang tidak aku sukai orang-orang yang menghina sahabat ku, ambisi ku menjadi kuat untuk melindungi sahabat dan keluarga ku"

' _Dia begitu menyayangi naruto_ '

"Selanjut nya"

"Nama ku Haruno sakura, hobi ku (lirik sasuke), yang kusuka(lirik sasuke lagi), yang tidak ku suka(lirik naruko), ambisi ku(lirik sasuke) "

Kakashi hanya bisa melongok mendengar itu,

"Hahaha, hikari kau salah itu bukan hamster tapi tikus"Gelak tawa naruto sampai terdengar oleh tim 7, tim 7 melihat sumber suara, ternyata tim 12 tidak jauh dari mereka dapat mereka lihat anggota tim laki-laki yang ada di tim itu sedang bersembunyi di belakang sensai nya, naruto tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perut nya dan satu wanita lagi sedang memperhatikan tikus yang ada di bawah kaki nya

"Tapi ini mirip hamster naru"Ucap nya polos

"Ya ya terserah mu saja, mereka juga sebangsa"Ucap naruto mengalah"Yutta kau kenapa di belakang sensai seperti itu, kau laki-laki atau tidak sih"

"Hilangkan tikus itu, itu menjijikan naruto"Teriak yutta

"Okey, Kai" tikus itu menghilang"sudah"

Yutta pun keluar dari persembunyian nya

"Kau tak keren yutta"Ucap hikari remeh

"Kau itu yang tak keren, masa tikus begitu kau bilang lucu dasar aneh"Balas yutta

"Hei hei kalian tenang lah"Lerai yamato-sensai"Besok kalian berkumpul di gerbang desa pukul 7 kalian harus sudah ada di sana"Perintah nya

"Hai Sensai" balas mereka

Yamato-sensai pun menghilang

"Baiklah saatnya kita juga pergi"seru naruto

"Kau enak, kita harus turun tangga lagi "Keluh yutta

"Hehehe, ayo aku antar sampai kebawah saja ya"tawar naruto

"Okey"

Mereka pun memegang tangan naruto dan

Poff

menghilang

"Wow keren"Pekik sakura

Naruko yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat

poff

bunyi yang sama muncul, disana berdiri anbu dengan topeng rubah

"Ada apa?"tanya kakashi-sensai pada anbu itu

"Hokage ke-4 memanggil anda"Lapor nya dengan suara yang halus

"Baiklah aku akan kesana,Kau mau kemana lagi?"tanya kakashi-sensai

"Istirahat"

poff

anbu itu menghilang

"Baiklah anak-anak besok kita bertemu di gerbang barat desa jangan telat"

"Hai"

Kakashi pun menghilang, sasuke yang tak betah lama-lama di tempat itu, segera lah pergi dengan melompati atap rumah penduduk.

"Bukan nya kau mau istirahat kenapa ada disini?"tanya sasuke

"Aku lapar, kau mau menemani ku makan?"tawar naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke pun turun kebawah dan mengikuti naruto yang masuk kekedai ramen

"Paman ramen miso ukuran jumbo satu, kau mau apa teme?"

"ramen miso ukuran biasa"

"Dan ramen miso ukuran biasa satu paman"teriak naruto

"Tunggu sebentar"

15 menit kemudian

"Silahkan dinikmati"

"Selamat makan"Seru naruto dan sasuke bersama-sama

Mereka makan ramen sesekali bercerita ya, walau sasuke tidak terlalu suka ramen. Mereka sesekali menukar toping ramen mereka.

"Terimakasih atas makanan nya"Ucap naruto saat ramen nya habis "Ah kenyang nya"

"Sekarang kau mau kemana lagi?"Tanya sasuke saat mereka sudah keluar dari kedai ramen

"Aku nginap di rumah mu ya teme"Bujuk naruto

"Hn, aku juga ngak bisa melarang mu kan" balas sasuke

"Hehehe kau memang yang terbaik, ah apa ya yang akan di buat baa-san untuk makan malam, ah aku tak sabar ayo teme"Seru naruto sambil menarik tangan sasuke melompati atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat agar segera sampai di perumahan uchiha.

TBC

Whaaa Gami malah buat cerita yang baru yang lain nya aja belum tuntas, hiks.

Minna Gami mintak saran nya ya, apa nama samaran yang cocok untuk naruto saat jadi anbu?

Bantu Gami ya minna #Sujud sujud

REVIEW plissss


	2. Chapter 2

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Miss Typo, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Chapter 2

Naruto sudah berdiri digerbang desa sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dia menunggu teman setim nya. Merasa bosan sesekali naruto bermain dengan angin yang di keluarkan dari tangan kirinya.

"Pagi Naru-chan/naruto"Sapa hikari dan yutta bersamaan

"Pagi hikari, yutta"Balas naruto ramah

"Kami tidak telatkan?"Tanya yutta

"Tidak, yamato-sensei saja belum datang"Jawab naruto "Kalian sudah makan?"Tanya naruto

"Belum, kami takut kalau makan nantik makanan itu keluar lagi" Jawab Hikari sambil mengelengkan kepala

Poof

"Pagi"Sapa yamato-sensei

"Pagi sensei"

"Semua nya telah berkumpul, ikuti sensei"Perintah sensei

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun mengikuti yamato menuju keluar dari desa menuju tempat latihan

"Sensei, kita sebenarnya mau kemana?"Tanya yutta yang berada paling belakang, mungkin kelelahan karena berlari sedari tadi

"Kita akan Melihat latihan tim lain"Jawab yamato-sensei kalem

"Jadi maksud sensei kita akan mengintai gitu?"Tanya hikari

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu"Jawab yamato-sensei

"Wah asik, kita seperti ANBU saja kan yutta?"Ucap hikari senang

"Ya kau benar hikari"Balas yutta tak kalah senang

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua teman setim nya

"Yamato-sensei, tim berapa yang akan kita intai? "Tanya naruto yang berlari di belakang yamato

"Kita lihat saja nantik"Jawab sensei misterius

"Terserahlah"Balas naruto acuh

Tim 12 sekarang sudah berada di tempat latihan tim 7, mereka dapat melihat kakashi-sensei berdiri didepan sasuke, naruko dan sakura. Ditangan kakashi-sensei ada 2 buah lonceng.

"Kalian berpencarlah dan awasi mereka, nantik berkumpul lagi disini"Perintah yamato-sensei

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun berpencar dan mencari tempat yang strategis. Kita lihat apa yang di lakukan tim 7.

"Kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini dari sensei, bila kalian gagal maka kalian akan kembali keakademi" Jelas kakashi-sensei

"Tapi sensei, lonceng nya hanya dua"Ucap naruko

"Berarti salah satu kalian harus kembali keakademi, dan mulai" Teriak kakashi memulai

Mereka pun berpencar, tapi tidak dengan naruko, dia langsung menyerang kakashi. Kakashi dengan mudah menghindari serangan-serangan dari naruko. Tak disangka naruko terjatuh dalam danau.

Sasuke mencari kakashi-sensei yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik sasuke kedalam tanah dan hanya tinggal kepala nya saja yang terlihat. Sedangkan sakura pingsan karena genjutsu dari kakashi-sensei.

Tim 12 yang mengawasi mereka hanya mampu menahan tawa, apa lagi hikari yang merupakan seseorang yang tidak dapat menahan tawa.

Kembali ke tim 7, mereka (sasuke, sakura dan naruko) sedang mengatur rancana untuk mengalahkan kakashi-sensei. Tak berapa mereka pun melaksanakan rencana nya.

Lonceng pun sekarang ada ditanggan sasuke

"Sekarang siapa satu orang lagi akan kau berikan lonceng itu sasuke?"Tanya kakashi-sensei

"Ini ambil" Ucap sasuke sambil melemparkan kedua lonceng itu pada sakura dan naruko

"Apa yang kau lakukan sasuke-kun kalau kau berikan lonceng ini pada kami, kau akan kembali ke akademi"Ucap sakura histeris

"Kembali keakademi atau tidak itu bukan masalah besar. Dulu sensei ku pernah bilang seorang ninja itu bukan lah dinilai dari tingkat nya tapi dari kemampuan yang dia miliki, dan dari ketulusannya" Ucap sasuke acuh

Semua anggota tim nya terdiam, kakashi tersenyum.

"Ekhm, kalian semua lulus" Seru kakashi-sensei

"Eh? kenapa bisa?"Tanya naruko heran

"Tentu bisa, karena ini hanya latihan untuk mengguji kalian saja. Jaa sampai ketemu besok disini lagi"

Poof

"Kyaa"Pekik kedua gadis itu senang

Sasuke yang malas berurusan dengan kedua gadis itu pun pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatan kalian?"Tanya yamato-sensei saat mereka telah berkumpul

"Sakura dia itu masih begitu lemah, seperti belum ada semangat ninja nya"Lapor Hikari

"Begitu kah? trus yutta"

"Naruko, dia ceroboh, dia bertindak tanpa berfikir dan membanggakan diri sendiri" Lapor yutta

"Trus kau naruto?"

"Sasuke, kemampuan sensornya masih minim, berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu, reflek nya bagus dan tadi matanya sedikit berubah"Lapor naruto

"Kalian bekerja dengan bagus, lalu ada yang tau apa yang kakashi-sensei lalukan?" Tanya yamato kepada ketiga muridnya

"Kakashi-sensei hanya bersantai di atas pohon sambil membaca buku entah apa itu, dan yang dilawan oleh sasuke, sakura dan naruko hanya bunshin" Lapor naruto, membuat yang lain melihat kearahnya

"Dari mana kau tau naru?"Tanya yutta

"Hehehe, karena aku juga ada di pohon itu"Jawab naruto cengegesan

Pletak

"Ittai yo" Rintih naruto

"Kau ini, itu nama nya bukan mengintai"Marah hikari selaku pelaku penjitakan

"Ya tapi tak usah pakai dijitak juga kan, sakit tau"Keluh naruto

"Itu hukuman untuk mu" Ucap hikati tanpa rasa bersalah

"Ah, kalian ini. ya sudah kita akan ke anggota tim lain, ayo" Ajak yamato-sensei

"Ha'i"

Dan hari ini di habiskan oleh mereka memata-matain tim lain, dan tim yang di intai tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Tim 12 bisa di sebut dengan tim pengintai, karena mereka tidak dapat di deteksi keberadaan nya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah berganti dengan malam, naruto yang baru selesai dengan misi nya bersama teman setim nya berjalan sendirian, kedua rekan setim nya sudah pulang duluan.

Poof

Seorang ANBU dengan topeng neko muncul di depan naruto

"Hokage ke-3 ingin bertemu dengan mu"Lapornya

"Aku akan kesana, arigato"

Poof

ANBU itu pun menghilang, naruto dengan langkah ringan berjalan menuju rumah hokage ke-3.

"Naru kau mau kemana?"Teriak sasuke saat melihat naruto, dia sebenarnya sedang mencari naruto

"Sasuke, aku mau ke rumah hokage ke-3" Jawab naruto saat sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani mu kesana"Ucap nya dengan nada perintah

"Terserah" balas naruto dengan senyum kecil nya

Mereka pun berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah hokage ke-3, diselingi dengan canda tawa.

.

Mereka pun sampai, naruto mengetuk pintu rumah dengan pelan

Clek

"Masuklah, Sarutobi-sama telah menunggu anda" Ucapnya

"Baik"

Mereka pun masuk dan menuju ruang kerja hokage ke-3 yang sudah di hafal baik oleh naruto.

Clek

"Jii-san, ada apa memanggil naru?"Tanya naruto saat membuka pintu ruang kerja Sarutobi Hiruzen

"Kau sudah datang, eh? kau juga ikut sasuke" Ucap nya sedikit heran saat melihat sasuke

"Hn, tadi kami bertemu di jalan"Jelas sasuke

"Oh baiklah, duduklah kalian."Perintahnya

Naruto dan sasuke pun duduk di depan hiruzen

"Naru, bagaimana menurut mu tentang rekan setim mu itu?"Tanya hiruzen tenang

"Mereka baik, bila kekuatan mereka di asah dengan baik maka mereka akan jadi ninja yang hebat"Jawab naruto

Hiruzen tersenyum mendengar itu

"Dan apa kau senang setim dengan mereka? "

"Sangat, mereka itu dapat membuat suasana menjadI lebih hidup"

"Kau tau, tou-san mu sengaja memasangkan mu dengan mereka karena tou-san mu berfikir kalau rekan-rekan mu itu lemah sama seperti mu"Ungkap hiruzen

"Naru sudah tau itu jii-san, jii-san jangan khawatir" Ucap naruto menenangkan

"Jii-san sangat bangga dengan mu, kalian boleh pergi" Ucapnya

"Kami pergi dulu jii-san jaa"Pamit naruto dan sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan

"Ya"

.

.

.

"Naru-chan kau dari mana saja?"Tanya mikoto saat naruto dan sasuke memasuki kediaman uchiha

"Baa-san jangan khawatir, tadi latihan naru bersama tim naru selesai saat malam telah datang" Jelas naruto

"Syukur lah, ayo masuk. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu naru-chan"Perintah mikoto saat melihat naruto akan masuk kekamarnya

"Ha'i baa-san"Balas naruto

Mikoto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bungsu uchiha, sambil tersenyum.

"Ne sasuke-kun, kau ikut kaa-san ke ruang makan" Perintah nya lembut

"Ya kaa-san" Balas sasuke sambil mengikuti kaa-san nya

Diruang makan fugaku dan itachi telah duduk dengan tenang, sasuke mengambil tempat di depan itachi dan mikoto di samping fugaku.

"Mana naru?"tanya fugaku datar

"Lagi mandi, dia kelihat lelah sekali"Jawab mikoto dengan raut khawatir

"Hn, kau jangan mencemaskan nya. dia itu gadis yang kuat"Ucap fugaku sedikit lembut

Tap

tap

tap

"Maaf menunggu"Seru naruto saat memasuki ruang makan

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan makan malam pun di mulai walau sedikit telat. Mereka saling bercerita apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Kau serius naru? "Tanya fugaku memastikan, raut wajah nya terlihat senang

"Iya, mungkin itu sudah masuk tahap tiga" Jawab naruto yakin

"Wah kau hebat sasuke" Ucap fugaku bangga

"Hn, Aku sendiri tidak menyadari nya" Ujar sasuke

Mereka pun membicarakan tentang mata sasuke

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, ujian chuunin pun diselenggarakan di ninja-ninja dari desa lain datang kekonoha untuk melaksanakan ujian chuunin.

Naruto dan tim nya yang kebetulan melihat tim 7 berhadapan dengan tim dari suna, merasakan firasat yang tak baik, naruto bergegas menuju ke dua tim itu.

Gaara berdiri didepan tim 7 dengan pasir- pasir nya bertebaran disekitarnya. Tangan gaara bergerak seperti akan menyerang, pasir gaara menyerang tim 7.

Boom

Sebuah ledakan terjadi antara pasir gaara dengan pasir hitam kemerahan milik naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan tim 7.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ini bukan suna"Ucap naruto tajam

"Kau kenapa bisa?"Tanya gaara terkejut

"Tentu, karna ini konoha"Jawab naruto yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka berdua "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya naruto pada tim 7

Naruko hanya menatap sinis naruto, sakura tersenyum dan sasuke hanya diam.

"Syukur lah, lebih baik kalian pergi. Jangan buat masalah di sini terutama kau _Ichibi no shukaku_ " Ucap naruto pelan di akhir kata nya

Bola mata gaara membulat sempurna, dan sekilas mata gaara berubah seperti mata shukaku.

"Kita pergi"Seru gaara

Tim suna pun pergi dari tempat itu, pasir milik naruto pun menghilang.

"Mana kedua rekan mu naru?"Tanya sakura

"Mereka ada di sana"Tunjuk naruto pada ke dua rekan nya yang sedang duduk di atas pohon dengan santai

"Eh? aku tak merasakan chakra mereka"Ucap sakura heran

"Seorang ninja itu harus bisa menutupi chakra nya, oh jangan lupa kalau kami itu tim penyelidik" Ujar naruto

"Wow dia itu sensitif sekali ya"Ungkap yutta saat melihat kearah pergi nya gaara

"Juga emosional"Tambah hikari

"Itu kan karena pengaruh dari biju nya, aku harap kalian jangan berhadapan langsung dengan nya"Ingat naruto pada tim 7 dan pergi menuju rekan tim nya

Naruto berjalan sambil berdiskusi dengan kedua rekan tim nya, sesekali merika tertawa karena ingat hal lucu.

"Jadi banyak yang harus di hindari ya"Gumam yutta

"Ya"Balas hikari

"Sabaku no gaara, Namikaze naruko, Uchiha sasuke, hyuuga neji, rock lee, inuzuka kiba dan aku" Ucap naruto di balas anggukan oleh rekan setim nya"Tapi apa bila kalian berhadapan dengan salah satu diantara mereka, jangan takut. Aku tau kalian itu kuat, kau hikari elemen mu ada dua suiton dan doton, kalau kau bisa menggabungkan kedua elemen itu dengan baik kau akan bisa mengunakan mokuton. dan kau yutta elemen mu katon dan futoon, bila di kombinasikan kedua elemen itu kau bisa membuat badai api yang sangat besar"Jelas naruto memberi semangat kedua rekan nya

"Dan kau Naru memiliki semua elemen itu, aku kagum dengan mu naru. Pada hal elemen dasar mu itu futoon tapi kau juga bisa menguasai elemen lain" Ungkap Hikari kagum dengan naruto

"Aku belajar dengan giat untuk mendapatkan itu"Ucap naruto

.

.

.

Ujian Chuunin berlangsung dengan lancar, sesuai dengan yang di kata kan naruto saat rapat. Sekarang naruto juga ada dI ruang rapat.

"Kitsune"Panggil hokage ke-3

"Ya Hokage-sama"Balas naruto sopan

"Kami berterima kasih pada mu, berkatmu ujian Chuunin berjalan dengan lancar"Ucap nya lembut

"Tidak masalah, itu adalah tugas saya untuk melindungi desa ini"

Suasana diruangan itu sedikit tegang

"Bila tidak ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan saya permisi dulu"Pamit naruto sopan

"Tunggu, bisa kah kau membuka topeng mu itu!" Perintah minato, hokage ke-4

"Maaf hokage-sama, Saya tidak bisa melaksanakan perintah anda. Karna identitas saya sangat penting. Maaf permisi"

Naruto pun pergi dari ruang rapat itu

"Sarutobi-sama, bukan kah kitsune anda yang merekrutnya? jadi anda tau siapa dia sebenarnya?"Tanya danzou

"Ya saya tau, tapi maaf itu adalah privasi nya"Jawab Hiruzen sarutobi kalem

.

.

.

Didunia ninja ini tidak ada kedamaian yang abadi itu terbukti ada nya. Akatsuki mulai memburu para jinchuuriki, Minato dan kushina begitu cemas pasal nya naruko adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi. Mereka menyembunyikan naruko di tempat yang amat tapi dewi keberuntungan tidai berpihak pada mereka, Tobi salah satu anggota akatsuki berhasil menemukan naruko dan membawak nya menuju markasnya.

Naruto, Kakashi dan para ANBU yang lain nya di perintahkan untuk menyelamatkan naruko. Naruto yang dapat melacak keberadaan naruko memimpin pasukan itu, dia tidak hanya merasakan keberadaan naruko(kyuubi) juga dengan para jinchuuriki yang lain nya.

"Kalian bersiaplah kita akan segera sampai"Perintah naruto

"Ha'i kitsune"Balas mereka kompak

Tap

Mereka semua berhenti di depan sebuah gua yang di perkirakan merupakan markas akatsuki.

"Wah ternyata ninja konoha telah datang un" Ucap salah satu anggota akatsuki yang bernama Daidara

Tim naruto pun melihat kesumber suara, disana daidara berdiri dengan sesori yang masih dalam wujud boneka nya.

"Kitsune, biar mereka kami yang urus. Anda selamatkan naruko-sama dan para jinchuuriki lainnya"Seru para ANBU dan menyerang sesori dan daidara

Naruto tanpa menyiayiakan waktu segera masuk kedalam goa itu, Mode Yami telah aktif pada diri naruto, mata nya sudah tidak biru lagi tapi kuning dengan bentuk seperti Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tidak butuh waktu lama naruto berhasil menemukan para jinchuuriki itu tapi dala keadaan tidak baik, para bijuu telah berhasil di keluarkan dari tubuh jinchuuriki nya.

Naruko, gaara yang hanya bisa di selamatkan nyawanya oleh naruto karena bijuu dalam tubuh mereka yang terakhir di keluarkan. Tanpa membuang waktu dan melawan para anggota akatsuki yang ada di sana, naruto segera membawak kedua tubuh itu masuk kedimensi yang telah dia buat. Disana naruto memberika chakra kehidupan untuk mereka agar mereka bisa hidup kembali.

"Kakashi-sensei" Panggil naruto saat keluar dari dimensi nya dengan gaara dan naruko pada lengan chakranya.

"Kau berhasil kitsune"Ucap kakashi terkejut sambil menghampiri naruto dan mengambil alih naruko

"Ya, tapi bijuu dalam tubuh mereka sudah tidak ada"Terang naruto

"Apa? bagaimana mereka masih hidup?"Tanya kakashi terkejut, pasal nya kalau bijuu yang di keluarkan pada tubuh jinchuuriki nya maka jinchuuriki nya akan mati

"Aku memberi mereka chakra kehidupan. Bawak lah naruko kembali kekonoha, aku akan membawak gaara kembali kesuna"Perintah naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu

"Apa kau akan kembali kekonoh?"Teriak kakashi

"Tidak, bila mereka bertanya bilang saja kalau aku hilang"Balas naruto sambil berteriak

Kakashi hanya memandang kepergian naruto dengan tatapan sedih

"Kau pasti akan kembali kan? kitsune"

Naruto terus melompat dari dahan satu kedahan lain nya untuk mencapai suna, gaara yang masih pingsan di tangan chakra naruto sedikit-sedikit mulai sadar. Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menyelamatkan nya, dia ialah Naruto. Senyum tulus di berikan gaara pada naruto sebelum kegelapan mendatanginya a.k.a tertidur.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ah gami beneran tidak tau cara membuat adegan pertempuran.

Ya sudahlah, hanya ini kemampuan yang gami miliki.

Selanjut nya gami akan balas review

Hany: Maaf Hany-san, Gami membuat nya sesuai dengan kemampuan gami. Lain kali akan gami usahakan dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic gami yang aneh ini

Indah605: Okey.

Terima kasih

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah.

Terima kasih

Kim Seo Ji: Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut.

Okey gami akan kasih nama naru? kitsune

deerLu: Terima kasih atas saran nya, gami akan kasi nama kitsune saja

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Gami akan beri nama kitsune, kalau pakai yami kurang enak rasa nya saat di panggil.

Terima kasih atas saran nya, dan gami juga suka dengan sasufemnaru

SNlop: Bukan keluarga naruto saja yang ngk tau, tapi seluruh penduduk desa konoha. Yang tau identitas naruto itu hanya hokage ke-3, keluarga sasuke, iruka, kakashi dan beberapa ANBU kepercayaan hokage ke-3.

Ini sudah lanjut ^_^

aiby: Hehehe naru gitu loh.

Ini sudah lanjut

seryl agista: Terima kasih atas kritikan dan saran nya, gami memang sengaja membuat nya tidak sama dengan yang asli karena gami kurang tau tentang jutsu.

kimm bii: Monster disini maksud nya itu sifat nya bukan orang nya

Yumie: Ini sudah lanjut

.718: Gami akan usahakan, gami memang lemah dalam bahasa.

Terima kasih

lolipopkwon88: Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut

Khioneizys: Itu akan Gami bahas di chapter yang akan datang, hehehe

Ini sudah lanjut.

Review pliss~


	3. Chapter 3

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Chapter 3

Sunagakure, itu lah tujuan naruto saat ini. Perjalanan nya menuju suna tidak begitu sulit, bersyukurlah pada yami bijuu yang setia menjaganya 24 jam nonstop.

"Ugh" Suara dari gaara yang terbangun

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menurunkan gaara dari lengan chakra nya.

"Kau sudah bangun gaara?, Apa yang kau rasakan? "Tanya naruto pelan

"Kenapa aku ada disini? bukan nya seharusnya aku sudah mati? "Tanya gaara heran

"Oh itu, aku memberikan sedikit chakra ichibi pada mu"Jawab naruto membuat gaara terkejut

"Bagaimana bisa? "Tanya gaara lemah

"Kau lupa dengan ku gaara?"Tanya balik naruto serta mengelurkan sedikit chakra yami shukaku.

Gaara melebarkan matanya saat merasakan chakra yang tidak asing bagi nya

"Kau"Tunjuknya pada naruto yang masih memakai topeng kitsune "Naruto"Sambungnya

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada gaara. Gaara menatap heran naruto, namun dia menyambut uluran tangan naruto dan berdiri

"Ayo"Ajak naruto

"Kemana?"tanya gaara

"Suna, kau kan harus kembali kedesa mu gaara"Jawab naruto

"Tapi kau bukan suruhan dari suna"Ucap gaara

"Apa salah kalau aku membantu seseorang, apa lagi kau adalah teman ku "Balas naruto disertai senyum lembutnya

'Dia lebih menderita dari ku, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum'Inner gaara

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan kembali kekonoha?"Tanya gaara yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit

Setelah mereka sampai di suna, gaara langsung di bawak kerumah sakit untuk perawatan yang lebih baik.

"Tidak, aku tidak kembali kekonoha"Jawab naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih pakai topeng

"Lalu kau akan pergi kemana?"Tanya gaara lagi

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gaara, dia hanya tersenyum. Gaara sepertinya juga tidak ingin memaksanya.

"Apa Si anak ayam tau? "Tanya gaara sedikit bercanda

"Hehehe, dia sudah tau kok"Jawab naruto lembuy

Gaara hanya memandang keluar jendela saat mendengar jawaban dari naruto

"Gaara"Panggil naruto

Gaara pun menoleh pada naruto

"Hn? "

"Berhati-hati lah" Ucap naruto membuat gaara binggung"aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, bijuu hanya tinggal satu yang belum di ambil akatsuki. Bila bijuu itu berhasil diambil maka perang dunia akan dimulai"Ungkap naruto

"Perang dunia?"

"Ya, aku saran kan buatlah aliansi shinobi. Karna peperangan ini bukanlah peperangan biasa" Ingat naruto serius

"Aku akan memikirkan nya"Ucap gaara serius "Apa kau akan ikut dalam peperangan itu?"

"Tentu, di dalam setiap pasukan akan ada clon-ku"Jawab naruto "Sudah aku harus pergi, banyak yang harus aku kerja kan. Sampai bertemu lagi Kazekage-sama"Pamitachi naruto sebelum menghilang

"Ya sampai bertemu lagi naruto"Gumam gaara

.

.

.

Di suatu dimensi

Tempat nya bergitu luas dan indah wanita dan pria disana berpakaian ala kerajaan jepang, mereka memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Ada yang memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan gambar bunga sakura dan Ekor dan telinga binatang berbagai jenis.

Poff

Kumpulan asap tebal membuat perhatian mereka teralih, asap itu pun hilang menyisakan naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku datang"Teriaknya

"Selamat datang gaki/naru/chan/hime/sama"Balas mereka bersamaan

"Wah kurama kau luar biasa, baju baru ya"Goda naruto saat melihat yami kyuubi dalam Mode Human nya

"Gaki jangan mulai lagi"Ancam kurama/kyuubi

"Hehehe"Tawa naruto

"Lebih baik kau istirahat naru"Saran Shukaku

"Ha'i"

Naruto pun pergi menuju sebuah rumah ah bisa di bilang istana untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Yami Kurama dan Yami shukaku hanya tersenyum melihat naruto.

.

.

.

Kakashi beserta para ANBU kembali kekonoha dengan Naruko yang di gendong oleh kakashi. Gerbang desa telah terlihat, disana kushina, minato, tsunade dan shizune serta ton ton si babi, telah menanti di gerbang desa. Kushina berlari menuju kakashi tepat nya naruko,Kakashi memberikan naruko pada kushina dengan tatapan malas nya .

"Syukutlah kau selamat anak ku"Ucap kushina lega

Kakashi menghadap hokage ke-4

"Lapor hokage-sama, misi berhasil Namun bijuu berhasil di keluarkan dan kitsune menghilang saat menyelamatkan naruko-sama"Lapor kakashi

Mereka yang mendengar itu terkejut, pasal nya jika jinchuuriki berpisah dengan bijuu maka si jinchuuriki akan mati.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukan nya naruko masih hidup"Tanya minato gusar

"Kitsune mengorbankan diri nya"Jawab kakashi tenang

Tanpa mereka sadari, yutta, hikari mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi naru beneran pergi"Ucap yutta

"Seperti yang kita dengar, sudah lah saat nya kita pergi aku bosan disini"Ajak hikari yang sudah beranjak dari persembunyian mereka

"Tunggu" Teriak yutta menyusul hikari

.

.

.

Diruang hokage tim 12 beserta Jounin pembimbing nya menghadap hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka.

"Lapot hokage-sama, misi kami sukses"Lapor yamato

"Bagus"Respon minato

"Tapi salah satu genin dalam kelompok saya meninggal tanpa jejek"Sambung yamato sedikit sedih

"Siapa?"Tanya minato

"Namikaze Naruto"Jawab yamato

Minato tidak merespon sedikit pun dia terkesan tak perduli

"Oh, dia itu lemah. Baru menghadapi misi seperti itu sudah mati"Tanggap minato

Hikari dan yutta sudah tidak tahan lagi karena teman nya di ejek, walau pun itu hokage mereka tidak takut untuk melawan

"Maaf hokage-sama, Naruto dia tidak lah lemah. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin misi ini tidak akan berhasil"Ucap hikari

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi kami dan mengalahkan ninja-ninja itu"sambung yutta

"Apa yang mereka bila itu benar hokage-sama"Ucap yamato

Minato tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, walau sedikit dihati nya merasa kehilangan namun itu di tepis nya. Yang jadi pioritasnya hanya Naruko.

Tim 12 yang tidak mau berlama-lama di ruangan itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memintak izin hokage. Hikari dan yutta berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, saat di pertenggahan jalan mereka berpapasan dengan sasuke yang baru pulang dari latihan nya di luar desa bersama dengan ai sennin ular

"Kalian dari kantor hokage? "Tanya sasuke datar plus dingin

"Ya"jawab yutta

"Kau sudah tau soal naru?"Tanya hikari pelan

"Sudah, dia menemui ku sebelum melakukan misi"Jawab Sasuke tenang

Sasuke pun pamit untuk pulang dulu, karena dia butuh dan yutta melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kerumah masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka di dimensi lain melalui cermin dimensi.

"Naru-hime saat nya makan, sebelum makanan dihabiskan oleh si kera itu"Teriak Matatabi

Naruto menoleh kesumber suara san tersenyum

"Ya, aku segera kesana"Balas naruto juga berteriak

Naruto pun menjauh dari cermin dimensi menuju ruang makan sebelum jatah makanan nya di ambil oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

Tim 12 berpapasan dengan tim 7, mereka hanya menyapa sekilas dan berlalu pergi, itu sih niat tim 12 tapi naruko membuat mereka berbalik dan menghadap tim 7

"Ucapkan sekali lagi!"Perintah hikari sinis

"L.E.M.A.H"Eja naruto

"Kau"Marah hikari melayang kan tangan nya sebelum yutta menahannya

"Hikari, jangan buat masalah"Ingat yutta

"Ck"Kesal nya

"Dengar naruko-sama yang hebat"Ucap yutta lembut dibuat-buat"Tolong jaga sikap mu, dan ingat kau tidak memiliki bijuu lagi"Bisik yutta pada akhir kata

Wajah naruko memucat

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih hidup sampai sekarang"Ucap hikari malas"Ayo yutta, kami pergi dulu sasuke-san"pamit hikari

"Hn"Respon sasuke

Hikari dan yutta pun pergi dari tempat itu, dan tim 7 melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hikari dan yutta pergi menuju tempat latihan mereka dan disana mereka melihat clon naruto.

"Naru"Panggil hikari menghampiri clon naruto dengan yutta mengikuti dari belakang

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kedua rekan tim nya

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini? "Tanya yutta

"Aku punya misi untuk kalian"Ucap naruto pelan

"Misi apa? "Tanya hikari semangat

"Cari dan lindungi jinchuuriki bijuu ekor 8"

"Ekor 8 ya? jadi hanya dia yang tersisa"Ucap hikari

"Ya, aku harap kalian bisa melakukan nya"Harap naruto

"Tenang saja serahkan pada kami ini"Balas yutta bangga

Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum

"Baiklah tugas ku selesai"Ucap naruto

Poff

dan menghilang

"Ah dia sudah menghilang"Gerutu yutta

"Yutta bukan saat nya kau menggerutu seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjalan kan misi ini"Tegur hikari yang sudah berdiri dan melangkah pergi

"Ck tunggu"

Mereka, hikari dan yutta berangkat melaksanakan misinya tanpa di ketahuan oleh yang lain, mereka hanya meninggalkan clon mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Di ruang hokage

Kazekage berdiri di depan hokage dengan tatapan datar plus dingin. dibelakang kazekage berdiri temari dan kankuro, di samping hokage berdiri shikaku, dan fugaku.

"Jadi apa tujuan anda datang kesini, kazekage-sama"Tanya hokage a.k.a minato

"Saya ingin menbuat aliansi shinobi"Jawab gaara tenang

"Aliansi shinobi? untuk apa?"Tanya minato heran

"Seorang teman saya memberitahukan saya bahwa akan terjadi nya perang shinobi, dimana akatsuki akan membangkitkan bijuu terkuat dengan di kumpulkan nya semua bijuu yang ada"Ungkap gaara

"Apa? "Pekik yang lain terkejut kecuali fugaku yang sudah di beritahu oleh naruto

"Ini akan merepotkan"Gumam shikaku

Dengan cepat minato memerintahkan divisi informasi untuk memberitahuan perihal tentang perperangan ini kesemua negara shinobi. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka mengadakan pertemuan.

.

.

Naruko yang baru pulang dari latihan nya dihampiri oleh konohamaru cs, Naruko hanya menatap mereka heran.

"Ada apa? "Tanya naruko heran

"Tidak ada"Jawab konohamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Ayo kita pergi di sini tidak menyenangkan"Ajak konoharuma kepada kedua teman nya

Mereka meninggalkan naruko dengan tatapan heran, tidak mau ambil pusing naruko pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Saat di persimpangan jalan naruko bertemu sasuke yang seperti nya menuju perumahan Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun"Panggil nya sedikit keras

Sasuke yang merasa di panggil berhenti dan berbalik, dia hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya saat memandang naruko yang menghampirinya.

"Kau baru pulang sasuke-kun, mau pulang sama-sama"Tawar naruko manja

"Hn"Respon sasuke dan meninggalkan naruko

"Tunggu"Teriak naruko menyusul sasuke, apa kau tak sadar naruko? sasuke itu tidak suka sama kamu.

Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menggidahkan kehadiran naruko di samping nya, kalau naruto mungkin dia akan berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis itu. Naruko terus berbicara walau tak di respon oleh sasuke, dan seperti nya kami-sama sedanh berbaik hati pada sasuke dengan mendatangkan hikari dan yutta.

"Yo sasuke/kun"Sapa kedua orang itu

"Hn"

"Iss kau ini tetap saja dingin"Gerutu hikari

"Kalian dari mana? "Tanya sasuke heran sambil meneliti kedua sahabat naruto itu 'Clon'Batin nya

"Latihan, kau sendiri?"Balas yutta

"Sama, jadi ada yang ingin kalian katakan? "Tanya sasuke datar dengan berbagai penekanan

"Ya, tapi tidak disini. Ada hama"Jawab hikari sambil menatap naruko jijik

"Apa kau bilang"Marahnya

"Kenapa kau marah naruko-sama? kau merasa"Sinis hikari

"Hikari, yutta ayo ikut aku ke rumahku"Ajak sasuke

"Okey"Balas mereka dan meninggalkan naruko sendirian lagi

Naruko begitu merasa sakit di hatinya, dia seperti di jauhi oleh teman-temannya tanpa dia ketahui alasannya.

"Jadi dimana kalian yang sebenarnya?"Tanya sasuke setelah jauh dari naruko

"Pergi melindungi jinchuuriki bijuu ekor 8"Jawab hikari

"Naru yang memintak kalian? "

"Ya begitulah"Jawab hikari santai

"Hokage tidak pernah memberikan misi yang menantang untuk kami, ya mungkin dia beranggapan kami lemah"Ucap yutta

"Itu benar, kalian juga belum melihatkan elemen kalian yang sebenarnya kepada mereka"Respon sasuke

"Kau benar"Balas hikari dan yutta bersamaan

Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan berhubungan dengan misi yang telah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa naru-chan tersenyum seperti itu? kesambet"tegur Shukaku

"Rahasia"Balas naruto sambil tersenyum jail

Shukaku yang melihat naruto mulai menjailinya segera kabur dari jangkauan naruto, sudah cukup dia kerjain oleh naruto dia tidak mau lagi.

Naruto yang melihat shukaku kabur tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak memperdulikan para yami yang lain melihatnya sepertI orang kesurupan.

"Ah anak itu"Itu rata-rata yang diucapkan oleh para yami bijuu yang melihat tingkah naruto.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi antara sasuke dengan teman-teman nya begitu baik ikut senang, karena dia percaya bila teman-teman nya itu akan mengajarkan hal baik pada sasuke.

.

.

.

Pertemuan antar Kage bisa di bilang tidak begitu lancar karena ada beberapa pengganggu seperti Danzo dan Akatsuki, pertemuan itu menjadi pertarungan antar Kage dan Akatsuki. Pertarungan itu berhenti saat Tobi muncul dan menyatakan perang dunia keempat di mulai sekarang, Setelah menyatakan itu Tobi beserta para anggota Akatsuki lain nya menghilang dan Danzo telah mati di bunuh oleh Fugaku. Para Kage pun menentukan siapa yang akan memimpin pasukan aliansi shinobi dan terpilihlah Kazekage a.k.a Gaara (kenapa gaara karna Gami suka aja, hehehe).

Gaara yang menjadi pemimpin perang dunia keempat merasa tersanjung karena itu berarti dia sudah di akui oleh yang lain, dia mungkin akan menceritakan ini pada naruto, ah tapi seperti nya tidak usah karena kata naruto dia akan mengawasi semua orang melalui danau cermin antar dimensi.

Seluru shinobi bersiap-siap untuk perperangan itu tidak ada yang bersantai-santai ria, mereka belatih dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang di perlukan untuk perang dunia keempat ini. Sedangkan Hikari dan Yutta sekarang masing mengawasi Jinchuuriki bijuu ekor 8 sampai peperangan berakhir. Naruto juga bersiap-siap untuk perang dunia keempat, dia berlatih dengan para Yami bijuu dengan keras agar dia siap untuk perang dunia juga agar dia bisa membangkitkan Yami Juubi untuk membantunya saat perang. Sasuke juga berlatih dengan keras bersama guru nya sang sennin ular. Naruko berlatih bersama Kushina. Mereka para shinobi tidak boleh meremehkan perang dunia ini karena perang dunia ini berbeda dengan perang dunia terdahulu, kemungkinan selamat bagi mereka hanya 1%, mereka hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban dimana seseorang membantu mereka dalam peperangan ini, ya keajaiban.

TBC

Maaf kalau chapter ini tak berkenan bagi minna dan juga maaf update lama.

Dan maaf dichapter ini Gami tidak membalas review nya .

Tolong

Review nya~


	4. Chapter 4

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Chapter 4

Hikari dan Yutta saat ini di sibukan dengan mengawasi Killer Bee sang jinchuuriki Hachibi/Gyuuki, walau awalnya mereka agak sedikit susah mencari keberadaan Bee karena Bee di kabarkan sudah tertangkap oleh Akatsuki, Namun nyata nya Bee bersembunyi di sebuah hutan.

"Sampai kapan kita mengawasinya dari jauh seperti ini Hikari?"Tanya Yutta kesal

Siapa yang tak kesal bisa mereka hanya melihat Bee dari kejauhan, malah bisa di bilang sangat jauh.

"Kenapa? kau bosan? kalau gitu kita hampiri saja gampangkan"Jawab Hikari watados

Yutta yang melihat wajah tanpa dosa Hikari saat menjawab pertanyaannya semakin di buat kesal olehnya dan segera saja mendekati Bee.

"Hai kau yang disana"Teriak Yutta keras

Bee yang merasa di panggil menoleh kesamping kanannya dia dapat melihat seseorang usia 16 tahun menuju kearahnya dengan wajah marah campur kesal

"Yo, kau siapa? yeee"Tanya Bee

"Yutta dan gadis yang itu Hikari"Jawab Yutta sambil menunjuk Hikari yang masih mematung

"Ada perlu apa kalian menghampiri ku?"Tanya Bee serius

"Kau Jinchuuriki terakhir karna Jinchuuriki yang lain nya sudah tidak ada lagi"Jawab Yutta

"Dan para Bijuu juga sudah di ambil oleh Akatsuki dan yang tersisa hanya Bijuu milik mu, jadi kami disini akan melindungi mu"Sambung Hikari

"Yo terserah kalian saja yooo"Respon Bee sedikit ngerep

Yutta dan Hikari yang mendapat respon positif dari Bee hanya bisa tersenyum, Sekarang mereka tidak perlu susah untuk mengawasi Bee lagi.

"Tugas kita akan sedikit lebih ringan kalau seperti ini"Ucap Yutta pada Hikari

"Ya kau benar Yutta, kita juga bisa berlatih disini bersama Nee-san"Balas Hikari

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang berlatih di dekat markas Orochimaru, tiba-tiba berhenti saat seorang gadis usia 16 tahun berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lembut.

Menyingkirkan egonya Sasuke berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seperti tak ingin berpisah lagi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menemuiku? aku sangat merindukan mu"Ungkap Sasuke jujur

"Gomen, aku juga merindukan mu"Balas Naruto

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menuju tepi danau untuk duduk disana sambil berbicara.

"Mana Orochimaru dan Kabuto?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran karna sedari tadi dia tak melihat sang Sennin ular dan Asistennya itu

"Mereka pergi memata-matai Akatsuki "Jawab Sasuke

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria, hening menemani mereka sementara

"Suke"Panggil Naruto pelan

"Hn"Respon Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto

"Kau harus tetap hidup"Ucap Naruto penuh dengan harapan

"Tentu, aku akan tetap hidup untuk mu"Balas Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto hangat

"Arigato"Bisik Naruto lembut sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang membelai pipinya

Mereka hanyut dalam suasana yang sedikit romantis, tanpa mengetahui kalau Orichimaru dan Kabuto memperhatikan interaksi antara sepasang insan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam"Ujar Orochimaru sambil berjalan menuju markasnya

"Ya, Orochimaru-sama"Balas Kabuto sambil menyusul Orochimaru

Ternyata Orochimaru dan Kabuto juga mengetahui hubungan antar dua orang itu.

.

.

.

Di Markas Akatsuki

Tobi atau Uchiha Obito sekarang lagi berdiskusi dengan Zetsu, mereka lagi membahas tentang perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi.

"Kita membutuhkan anggota tambahan untuk perang ini"Ujar Tobi

"Anda benar Tobi-sama"Balas Zetsu

"Kita membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengunakan Edo Tensei"

"Ada dua orang yang bisa, Orochimaru dan Kabuto"

"Tapi mereka ada di pihak musuh"Ucap Tobi

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara mereka di Genjutsu dan jadikan dia budak kita"Saran Zetsu

"Kau benar juga, tapi siapa yang harus kita Genjutsu?"Tanya Tobi

"Kabuto, karna dia yang lemah dari pada Orochimaru"Jawab Zetsu yakin

Mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk menggenjutsu Kabuto untuk rencana mereka agar menang dalam perang ini.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze

Kushina yang telah selesai melatih Naruko hari ini segera melakukan aktivitas nya sebagai ibu rumah yaitu membersihkan rumah dan lain-lain.

Saat membersihkan rumah, Kushina berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar yang sudah lama tidak dia masuki, sesak di dada terasa begitu saja saat melihat pintu kamar itu. Kushina membuka pintu kamar itu, yang pertama dilihat olehnya adalah kamar yang kotor, debu dimana-mana, sarang laba-laba di langit-langit kamar dan di beberapa perabotan lainnya. Kamar ini seperti tidak pernah di huni beberapa tahun, Kushina melihat sebuah diary bersampul biru di atas meja belajar, di ambillah diary itu dan di baca lembar demi lembar halaman diary itu.

Tetes air mata keluar dari mata violetnya, dia menyesal, dia telah gagal. Kenapa selama ini dia mengabaikan Naruto putrinya sendiri karena keegoisannya dan Minato? dia telah gagal jadi seorang ibu yang baik, dia gagal.

"Hiks Gomen hiks Naru"Tangisnya

Isi salah satu halaman diary itu

'Hari ini merupakan puncak dari kesedihan dan penderitaanku.

Dia, Jiraiya sang Sennin Katak.

Membawa sebuah ramalan tentang sang penyelamat dunia adalah anak dari murid nya yaitu Namikaze Minato, dan pada akhirnya mereka melatih Naruko dan memperhatikan Naruko saja. Aku bagaikan tak ada.

Ramalan itu dapat di ubah, lihat nanti siapa yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia ini.

Naruko sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi atau aku Uzumaki Naruto anak yang tak dianggap'

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha

Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang berbicara di ruang keluarga, mereka membahas tentang kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang perang dunia shinobi ke-4 karena mereka tidak ingin terlalu banya pikiran.

"Kapan kita menikahkan mereka Fuga-kun?"Tanya Mikoto

"Entahla, yang jelas bila Naruto kembali kita akan menikahkan mereka"Jawab Fugaku

"Begitu ya, mungkin itu akan lama"Respon Mikoto sedikit murung

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu ah? "Tanya Fugaku sedikit heran

"Hanya firasat saja, karena Naruto mungkin tidak langsung kembali bila perang ini berakhir. Coba kau pikir apa dia tidak butuh istirahat yang tenang dulu karena perang itu akan menguras Chakra dan tenaganya, ya walau pun Chakranya berlimpah"Jawab Mikoto yakin

Fugaku tidak merespon sedikit pun, karena dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto yang sudah dianggap putrinya sendiri. Mikoto yang melihat Fugaku hanya diam, tersenyum. Karena dia tau kalau Fugaku mencemaskan Naruto yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Yutta dan Hikari di sibukan oleh Bee yang selalu menghilang dari pengawasab mereka, untung saja tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam Jinchuuriki Hachibi itu, kalau sampai terjadi mampuslah mereka.

"Bee-san, apa anda tau tempat yang aman untuk anda bersembunyi sampai semuanya aman? "Tanya Yutta yang melihay Bee asik dengan buku dan tintanya

"Ada yo, ikuti aku yooo"Jawab Bee

Mereka pub mengikuti Bee ketempat yang aman untuk mereka bersembunyi, mereka sedikit lelah karena jarang tidur hanya untuk mengawasi Bee. Mereka berharap di tempat itu mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Siapa yang tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat sampai di tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Bee? tidak ada yang tau.

.

.

.

"Suke, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sudah malam"Pamit Naruto

"Hn, jaga diri mu disana"Pesan Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto

"Ya, pasti. Kau juga"Balas Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan sebuah lubang hitam di bawah kakinya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto telah menghilang pun segera masuk kedalam markas Orochimaru untuk istirahat.

"Naruto sudah pergi?"Tanya Kabuto saat mereka berpapasan

"Ya"Jawab Sasuke singkat

Kabuto yang mendapat jawaban singkat dari Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas atas sikap dingin Uchiha satu itu, Melihat Sasuke sudah menjauh dari hadapan nya Kabuto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Zetsu yang mengintai Kabuto pun mendapat celah untuk menculik Kabuto saat dia di perintahkan oleh Orochimar untuk mencari tamanan obat di hutan. Kabuto langsung dibuat pingsan dan di bawa menuju Tobi untuk di Genjutsu.

Orochimaru yang menanti Kabuto di lab menjadi khawatir karena sudah sejam Kabuto belum balik juga, dia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

"Sasuke"Panggil Orochimaru

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan atau teriakan Orochimaru menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sensei?"Tanya Sasuke saat sampai di tempat Orochimaru

"Tolong cari Kabuto di hutan dia belum kembali sedari tadi, aku merasakan firasat buruk"Perintah Orochimaru panik

"Hn"Respon Sasuke dan pergi menuju hutan

Tenyata firasat Orochimaru itu benar, Kabuto akhirnya berhasil di Genjutsu oleh Tobi dan di perintahkan untuk melakukan jutsu terlarang yakni Edo Tensei.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali kedimensi yang dia ciptakan, disana para Yami Bijuu sibuk dengan berlatih. Ada yang lagi latih tanding, ada yang jadi objek sasaran jutsu, ada yang lagi jadi penonton.

Mereka disana memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, Naruto mendekati Yami Kumara yang sedang tidur-tiduran( Dalam mode Bijuu) dan duduk bersandar pada badan Yami Kurama.

" **Kau sudah kembali Gaki, ada apa? kenapa wajah mu murung gitu** "Tanya Yami Kurama sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Naruto

"Tadi Naru melihat dari danau cermin antar dimensi kalau Tobi dan Zetsu mereka menculik Kabuto dan memberikan Genjutsu agar Kabuto melakukan Jutsu Edo Tensei"Cerita Naruto agak sedih

"Jadi kau khawatir kalau Mereka membangkitkan Madara?"Tanya Yami Kurama memastikan

"Ya, itu akan gawat. Aku belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Madara, kalau mengalahkan Tobi alias Obito itu gampang tapi masalahnya Madara"Jawab Naruto dengan keluh kesahnya

"Bangkitkan saja Hashirama"Saran Yami Kurama

"Ya kalau mereka yang membangkitkan terlebih dahulu gimana? "Tanya Naruto sangsi

"Ya kau harus bertindak lebih dahulu"Jawab Yami Kurama santai

"Bagaimana caranya Kurama-Nee, kau tau kan kalau Roh nya Hashirama Ada di dalam perut Shinigami-sama"Keluh Naruto

"Robek aja perut Shinigami itu"Usul Yami Kurama dengan wajah jahilnya

"Kalau bicara itu gampang, masa aku harus pergi kealam roh sih hanya untuk bertemu Shinigami? aku belum mau mati Kurama-nee"Rerpon Naruto horor

"Ya kan aku hanya memberi saran saja"Balas Yami Kurama santai "Kalau kau aja tidak bisa pasti mereka juga tidak jadi jangan khawatir"Ucap Yami Kumara menenangkan Naruto

"Hmm kau benar, ya sudah aku mau tidur"Ucap Naruto sambil menyamankan tidurnya di bulu-bulu lembut rubah itu.

"Ya selamat tidur Gaki"Gumam Yami Kurama juga ikut tidur

Mereka berdua melupakan Yami Bijuu yang lain yang ada disana, dan para Yami Bijuu itu tak mempermasalahkan itu karena Naruto memang lebih dekat dengan Yami Kurama.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali kemarkas Orochimaru dengan tangan kosong(tidak berhasil menemukan Kabuto) dan segera menemui Orochimaru di dalam kamar Sennin ular itu.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Orochimaru penuh harap

"Kabuto tidak ada di hutan, dia seperti di telan bumi"Jawab Sasuke datar

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya"Gumam Orochimaru

Swuuut

Seekor burung api muncul di hadapan mereka berdua, di kaki burung api itu ada sebuah gulungan. Sasuke yang dekat dengan burung api itu pun mengambil gulungan itu, saat gulungan itu sudah ada di tangan Sasuke burung api itu lun menghilang meninggalkan api berwarna merah.

Sasuke membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya agak keras agar Orochimaru juga mendengarnya.

"Kabuto dia diculik oleh Tobi dan Zetsu, mereka mengenjutsu Kabuto untuk melakukan jutsu Edo Tensei, kemungkinan mereka akan membangkitkan Uchiha Madara.

Yami Kurama."

Gulungan itu pun terbakar dengan sendirinya sesaat setelah Sasuke membacanya.

"Kurang ajar mereka itu, Sasuke siapkan pasukan kita akan menyelamatkan Kabuto dan juga Kita harus mencari topeng Shinigami-sama"Perintah Orochimaru

"Hn, tapi untuk apa kita mencari topeng Shinigami-sama Sensei? "Tanya Sasuke heran

"Kita akan mengeluarkan Roh Hashirama pada perut Shinigami-sama untuk bisa mengalahkan Madara"Jawab Orochimaru

"Hn"Respon Sasuke datar

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Sasuke pun menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyelamatkan Kabuto dan mencari topeng Shinigami.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen pendek bangat, soalnya Gami membuat dua ff kali Gami akan panjangin.

Gami akan balas review dulu

Aiko Michishige: Ni sudah lanjut

Terima kasih

yuko: Ni sudah lanjut, ya terima kasih

Rais 666: Ni sudah lanjut

Kokoro no Hato: Benar alurnya memang kecepatan. Terima kasih, gami akan usaha kan agar alurnya tidak masalah baik di flame maupun di kritik bagi Gami itu sebagai motivasi agar Gami lebih baik lagi.

Ini sudah lanjut

: Ini sudah lanjut

haruharu: Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut

RisaSano: Itu terlalu kejam.

Kaya nya tidak deh kalau Naruto masuk Akatsuki peran baiknya siapa dong?

kimm bii: Ni sudah lanjut

Namikaze Ruto: Ni sudah lanjut

Harpaairiry: Ni sudah lanjut, terima kaaih

hanazawa kay: Terima kasih

tanoyuka0307: Ni sudah lanjut, disini sudah di sebutkan umurnya kan?

ikafitriaa16: Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut dan maaf ngk bisa di panjangin nntk malah Gami ngk punya ide lagi, hehehe

zadita uchiha: Terima kasih. Menurut Gami juga. Gami juga bingung sendiri dengan ceritanya. Gomen Gami lupa masukin tahunnya, Gaara jadi Hokage itu beberapa tahun setelah ujian Chuunin. Ya terima kasih atas Naruto dkk rata-rata 16 tahun.

Sarannya Gami terima dan ini sudah lanjut.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Gami juga ngerasa jahat saat chapter ini Kushina sudah sadar tapi Minato sana Naruko belum. Naruko atau Naruto? Ni sudah lanjut

Namikaze Otorie: Mungkin ya juga mungkin tidak.

Tidak, Naru tidak akan melepaskan topeng kitsunenya. Gami punya rencana lain untuk itu.

Maaf itu menurut Gami terlalu cepat.

Klau itu ada saatnya, tapi masih jauh.

Kami ngerti kok

Guest: Ni sudah lanjut

SNCKS: Jangan begitu masih ada kok yang sayang sama Naruto. Namanya juga egois. Gomen, tapi disini ada kan ya walau garing. Terima kasih kembali

vira-hime: Ni sudah lanjut

Guest: Ni sudah lanjut, ya walaupun lama.

ShapireOnyxEyes: Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut.

Kokoro no Hato: Terima kasih, akan Gami usahakan. Yap, Naruto punya semua Yami Bijuu hanya tinggal Yami Juubi aja yang belum. Pernah, dan yang melatih Naruto Rikudo Sennin sendiri. Tentu Naruto akan kembali. Mereka akan menyesal kok, tapi disini Kushina yang menyesal pertama kali.

Ni sudah lanjut. Tidak masalah.

Ya terima kasih

Guest: Ni sudah lanjut dan maaf lama

Guest: Ni sudah lanjut

Kim Seo Ji: Terima kasih.

Soal itu Kakashi tau identitas Naruto dan rencana Naruto jadi dia hanya memastikan saja.

Ini sudah lanjut

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih

hanazawa kay: Ni sudah lanjut

hanazawa kay: Silahkan.

vira-hime: Ni sudah lanjut

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Jangan setengah-setengah dong itu sama aja ngk mati, hehehe. Begitulah, Gami sudah bayangin itu kok. Benar sekali, tapi masih ada yang belum tau kalau Naruko sudah tak memiliki Bijuu lagi jadi dia tetap sombong sih.

Dikasi sama Senseinya.

Ni sudah lanjut.

SNCKS: Untuk menyukseskan cerita Gami harus membuat mereka seperti itu. Ya Naruto mau fokus berlatih didimensi buatannya. Sasuke menunggu Naruto kembali. Tenang mereka pasti sudah lanjut dan terima kasih

kimm bii: Namanya juga anak manja jadi sifat nya seperti itu deh.

Ya membawa Gaara kembali kesuna dong , Tidak tidak Kalau Naru sama Gaara, Sasu di gimana? ngk jadi sasunaru dong.

Ni sudah lanjut

Aiko Michishige: Ni sudah lanjut

Khioneizys: Demo ya? hehehe, Ni sudah lanjut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review yaaa~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Chapter 5

Di Konoha

Kediaman Namikaze pagi ini begitu tenang, tidak ada teriakan dari Kushina yang memarahi Naruko atau sebagainya. Kushina hanya diam dan menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka(Minato dan Naruko) dan sarapan pun berjalan dengan hening tanpa celotehan dari Kushina.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya Naruko khawatir

"Ya, Kaa-san baik-baik saja"Jawab Kushina tak minat

Naruko tak bertanya-tanya lagi karena dia tak ingin Kaa-san nya marah, Minato yang melihat Kushina sedari tadi diam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu merasa khawatir walau tidak dia ucapkan.

"Aku selesai, kalau kalian sudah selesai tinggalkan saja piring kotor itu di meja nanti akan aku cuci"Ucap Kushina yang telah beranjak menuju lantai 2 a.k.a kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Kaa-san, Tou-san?" Tanya Naruko selepas perginya Kushina

"Tou-san juga tidak tau Ruko-chan"Jawab Minato sedih

Dilain tempat Kushina sedang termenung memikirkan putri bungsunya yang telah tiada(menurutnya dan para penduduk lainnya)

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "Tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Diruang Hokage

Minato yang disibukan dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya yang tak pernah berkurang.

Swuss

Muncul seseorang dari jendala

"Yo Minato"Sapa orang itu

"Ah Sensei"Sapa baliknya "Ada apa Sensei kesini? "Tanya Minato

"Aku membawa ramalan dari tetua katak"Jawab Jiraiya

"Ramalan? tentang apa? "Tanya Minato

"Anak yang membawa perdamaian"Jawab Jiraiya

"Bukannya Naruko anak dalam ramalan itu?"Tanya Minato heran

"Kan aku tidak menyebutkan siapa dan itu belum tentu Naruko bisa saja orang lain, yang jelas tetua katak berkata'Anak dalam ramalan itu akan muncul di saat dimana keadaan berpihak pada kejahatan, dia dikelilingi oleh kegelapan namun dia tak terjerumus dalam kegelapan itu malah dia berteman dengan kegelapan itu'Hanya itu yang di katakannya"Ucap Jiraiya

"Jadi bukan Naruko? lalu siapa?"Tanya Minato

"Entahlah kita lihat saja nantik"Jawab Jiraiya

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Kushina sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi

"Ada apa Kushina-sama mencari saya?"Tanya Kakashi sopan

"Kakashi kau dekat bukan dengan Naruto? tolong beritahu aku semua tentang Naruto"Pinta Kushina dengan tatapan sedih

Kakashi yang melihat tatapan itu mengetahui bahwa Kushina telah sadar dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maaf lebih baik anda tanyakan pada keluarga Uchiha karena mereka lebih mengenal Naruto dari pada yang lain"Saran Kakashi

"Keluarga Uchiha? kenapa mereka?"Tanya Kushina heran

"Karena selama ini Naruto-hime lebih sering tinggal di sana karena mereka merupakan KELUARGA bagi Naruto-hime"Jawab Kakashi dengan penekanan pada kata keluarga

Kushina yang mendengar itu begitu terpukul dan juga senang karena putrinya masih memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih Kakashi" Ucap Kushina tulus dan langsung pergi

"Yare yare, Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kushina-nee"Gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kushina berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju Komplek perumahan Klan Uchiha untuk menemui Mikoto dan bertanya tentang Naruto padanya

Tok

tok

tok

Sreet

"Kushina? ada apa kau kemari? "Tanya Mikoto sedikit terkejut karena Kushina datang kerumahnya

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu Mikoto, ini penting sangat penting"Jawab Kushina serius

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kita bicara didalam"Ajak Mikoto

"Baik"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah menuju ruang tamu dan berbicara di sana, Itachi datang dan membawa teh hijau untuk Kushina dan ibunya.

"Kau duduk disini dulu Itachi-kun"Ucap Mikoto

"Baik Kaa-san"

"Jadi kau mau tanya apa Kushina" Tanya Mikoto

"Ini soal Naruto, bisakah kau beritahu aku semua tentang Naruto?"Harap Kushina dengan tatapan sedih

Mikoto dan Itachi saling pandang cukup lama lalu menganggukan kepala kompak

"Kami bisa memberitahukan mu tentang Naru-chan tapi tak semua hanya yang perlu kau ketahui saja"Ucap Mikoto

"Tidak apa-apa"Respon Kushina cepat dan sedikit bersemangat

Mikoto dan itachi pun menceritakan tentang Naruto pada kushina dan sampai pada sebuah kata yang di ucapkan oleh Mikoto membuat Kushina termenung.

"Naru-chan dia di kelilingi oleh kegelapan namun dia tidak terjerumus dalam kegelapan itu karena dia menjadikan kegelapan itu temannya, teman yang selalu ada untuknya kapan pun dan dimana pun"Ucap Mikoto sambil membayangkan Naruto

.

.

.

Kushina termenung setelah mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Mikoto, yang membuat dia shok adalah bahwa apa yang dikatakan Mikoto sama dengan yang dikatakan Jiraiya tentang anak ramalan itu dan itu berarti Naruto putrinya masih hidup sampai saat ini, tapi dimana dia sekarang? itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ada dimana kau sekarang putri ku? "Tanya Kushina sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya "Saat kau kembali Kaa-san akan memelukmu dengan erat dan tak akan Kaa-san lepaskan sampai Kaa-san puas memelukmu"Tekat Kushina penuh tekat

Kushina pun kembali mendapatkan semangatnya dan mulai melakukan aktivitas biasanya, itu membuat Naruko dan Minato menjadi lega karena Kushina sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dan mereka tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Suatu sore Kushina bertemu dengan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune serta ton ton di pelukannya. Mereka pun berbicara di kedai ramen.

"Jadi ada apa kau membawa kami kesini Kushina?" Tanya Tsunade

"Begini Tsunade-sama, ini menyangkut dengan ramalan yang Jiraiya-sensei bawa kan "Jawab Kushina

"Ada apa dengan ramalan itu? "Tanya Jiraiya heran

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa anak dalam ramalan itu"Jawab Kushina mengejutkan mereka

"Kau serius? bukan Naruko kan yang kau maksud?"Tanya Jiraiya

"Bukan Naruko tapi Naruto"bisik Kushina yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka saja

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? bukan nya Naruto sudah tiada"Tanya Shizune terkejut

"Naruto belum mati, dia masih hidup. Apa kalian melihat mayatnya? tidak kan"ucap Kushina

"Mungkin kau benar Kushina, mungkin anak itu Naruto"Ucap Tsunade yakin"Tapi apa dia akan kembali kepada kalian? "Tanya Tsunade"Ya walau kau sudah sadar akan kesalahan mu"Sambungnya

"Entahlah Tsunade-hime"Jawab Kushina lesu

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Naruto bila ingin dia bersama mu"Nasehat Jiraiya bijak

Kushina hanya diam dan merenungkan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, bagaimana cara mendapatkan kepercayaan itu dari Naruto? apa Naruto akan memaafkannya? begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya yang tak bisa di jawabnya (Kushina) harus bertanya langsung pada Naruto saat dia kembali nantik, itulah tekatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat

Kabuto yang dalam pengaruh Genjutsu sedang menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk melakukan Edo Tensei, di awasi langsung oleh Tobi. Dan Zetsu menyiapkan pasukan Zetsu-zetsu putih yang lain. Mereka sudag memikirkan semuanya secara matang.

Tapi siapa yang tau, apa mereka berhasil atau tidak. Di tempat lain Naruto dengan para Yami bijuu juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang ini. Orochimaru dan Sasuke mencari topeng Shinigami di reruntuhan Uzukagure dan pasukan yang lain mencari keberadaan Kabuto dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Saat Orochimaru dan Sasuke mencari topeng Shinigami di reruntuhan Uzugakure mereka menemukan sebuah gulungan.

"Ini gulungan apa? "Tanya Sasuke sambil menujukan gulungan yang dia temukan ke Orochimaru

"Seperti gulungan Kuchiyose "Jawab Orochimaru

"Tapi tidak bisa dibuka Sensei"Ujar Sasuke

"Itu karena gulungan itu khusus untuk Uzumaki terpilih saja, mungkin itu dulu milik Uzukage"Terang Orochimaru "Lebih baik kau simpan gulungan itu dan berikan pada Naruto, bukan kah dia seorang Uzumaki?" Sambungnya

"Anda benar sensei"Respon Sasuke dan menyimpan gulungan itu didalam tas penyimpanannya

"Ayo kita lanjutkan Sasuke"Ajak Orochimaru yang sudah meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hn"

Sasuke menyusul Orochimaru dan berjalan beriringan mencari topeng Shinigami.

.

.

.

"Naru-hime "Panggil Yami Matatabi(Dalam Mode Human) kepada Naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama Yami Kokuou(Mode Bijuu)

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh pada Matatabi yang membawa sebuah kimono di kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa Mata-Nee?"Tanya Naruto

"Ini aku membuatkan mu kimono yang akan kau pakai saat perang nanti"Jawabnya semangat

"Kimono? tapi itu akan merepotkan saat bergerak Mata-Nee"Ungkap Naruto sedikit heran

"Tidak akan, Kimono ini tidak sama dengan kimono biasa. Kimono ini tanpa lengan dan juga pendek juga di lengkapi oleh celana selutut agar kau bisa bergerak bebas"Terang nya sambil melihatkan kimono yang dia buat

"Iya sih tapi ini terlalu seksi Mata-Nee"Keluh Naruto

"Begitu ya? baiklah aku akan simpan saja, siapa tau kau akan membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti"Ucap Yami Matatabi tak patah semangat

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu karena Yami Matatabi mengerti dirinya.

"Yo Gaki aku membawakan mu baju untuk perang nanti"Teriak Yami Kurama sambil melihatkan baju yang telah dia buat, baju itu berwarna biru gelap dengan taburan kelap-kelip berwarna kuning, lengan panjang, rok 10 cm di atas lutut dan celana selutuh berwarna senada dengan baju.

"Wow keren Kurama-Nee"Kagum Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"Tentu, karena aku yang membuatnya"Ucap Yami Kurama bangga

Matatabi dan Kokuou yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli apalagi Yami Kurama membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruko,Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Neji, shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Sai dan Shino, mereka berkumpul di tempat latihan Tim 7.

"Apa kalian sudah berlatih? "Tanya Kiba

"Tentu sudah dong"Jawab mereka minus Shikamaru yang tidur dan Sai yang tersenyum palsu

"Oh ya apa kalian melihat Hikari dan Yutta?"Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, mungkin mereka sedang berlatih"Jawab Ino

"Ada yang tau mereka berlatih dimana?"Tanya Tenten

"Tidak ada yang tau, mereka itu sulit di lacak"Jawab Kiba

"Karena mereka itu tim khusus yang bergerak mencari informasi secara rahasia"Ucap Shikamaru

Mereka semua menoleh pada Shikamaru

"Darimana kau tau?"Tanya Ino penasaran

"Naruto, karena dia sering menemaniku tidur saat dia memata-matai Tim kita waktu latihan"Jawab Shikamaru tanpa beban

"What? jadi mereka sering memata-matain Tim lain tanpa kita sadari"Ucap Neji tak menyangka

"Begitulah"

Shikamaru mengingat kembali disaat Naruto memata-matai Timnya, di saat itu dia tidak ikut berlatih malah tidur di sebuah pohon dekat tempat teman setimnya berlatih dan saat itu Naruto datang dan duduk di dahan pohon di atasnya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan 'Kau pemalas sekali Shika' dan hanya di balas 'Merepotkan' olehnya. Dan Naruto terus mengawasi latihan timnya sampai selesai, saat tim nya selesai berlatih dia pun pergi katanya tugasnya sudah selesai dan lain waktu dia akan menemuinya lagi dan menemaninya tidur sambil mengawasi perkembangan timnya.

Dia (Shikamaru) sangat ingin itu terjadi lagi tapi mau gimana lagi, Naruto tidak ada disini lagi. Naruto merupakan sahabatnya yang harus dia lindungi, sahabatnya yang mengerti dirinya lebih dari orang lain, sahabat yang selalu memperhatikan orang terdekatnya tanpa membedakan yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Hei Shika apa yang kau lamunkan?"Tanya Kiba heran

"Tidak ada"Jawab Shikamaru singkat dan mulai tidur lagi.

"Oh iya, Naruko kau tau Sasuke-kun dimana saat ini? "Tanya Ino

"Tidak"Jawab Naruko murung

"Oh"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita apa saja dan sedikit menghilangkan kecemasan mereka akan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 ini.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita menemukan nya"Seru Orochimaru senang dengan sebuah topeng di tangannya

"Lebih baik kita kembali kemarkas sensei dan menunggu laporan dari pasukan mu"Saran Sasuke

"Kau benar, ayo "

Mereka pun kembali kemarkas Orochimaru dan menunggu laporan dari pasukan yang dikirimnya untuk mencari lokasi Kabuto saat ini.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap sebuah peti berdiri didepan 3 orang, didalam peti itu ada seseorang yang akan mereka bangkitkan.

"Apa persiapannya telah selesai Kabuto?"Tanya Tobi

"Ya Tobi-sama, semuanya telah siap"Jawab Kabuto yang masih dalam pengaruh Genjutsu

"Bagus, sekarang laksanakan tugas mu"Perintah Tobi

"Ha'i"

Kabuto pun melakukan segel tangan untuk Edo Tensei, setelah selesai segel tangan dia mengucapkan.

"Edo Tensei no Jutsu"

Perlahan-lahan peti itu terbuka dan sosok dalam peti itu beransur-ansur hidup dan menatap mereka dengan datar serta seringai menyeramkan.

"Selamat datang Madara-Sama"Sambut mereka sambil beroji(benar ngk tulisannya?)

Madara tersenyum angkuh sambil berjalan keluar dari peti itu.

"Aku kembali dan akan ku pastikan kalian semua akan hancur, hahahahaha"Tawanya angkuh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya Madara bangkit juga.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan pada chapter ini.

Gami akan balas review dulu:

Tsumiki-nyan: Ini sudah lanjut, Arigato

block66: Ini sudah lanjut

Uhara Uchime: Salam kenal juga Hara-san.

Terima kasih.

Sama, Gami juga kesal dengan mereka.

Tentu dong. Umur mereka 16 tahun rata-ratanya ya kecuali Neji, Lee dan Tenten satu tahun diatas mereka.

Ini sudah lanjut

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah lanjut dan Maaf Gami tidak bisa.

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut

SNCKS: Yap, di chapter ini sudah terjawab kan? Seorang ibu tentu sayang pada anaknya kan? jadi selama ini Kushina itu bisa di bilang lupa akan keberadaan Naruto karena fokus pada Naruko. Amin.

Khioneizys: Ini sudah lanjut. Maksudnya apa ya?

Terima kasih

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Di chapter ini sudah terjawabkan kan? Mereka masih lama sadarnya.

Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut, Arigato.

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

Rais 666: Arigato

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa

Review~~


	6. Chapter 6

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Naru-chan kau merasakannya ?"Tanya Yami Kurama dalam Mode Human

"Ya, dia telah bangkit"Jawab Naruto sedikit kesal"Aku harap Orochimaru dan Sasuke berhasil membangkitkan Hashirama-jiji"Doa Naruto

"Ya kau benar"Respon Yami Kurama

Bukan Naruto dan Yami Kurama saja yang merasakan itu tapi juga Yami-Yami Bijuu yang lain dan mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat merasakannya.

"Uchiha Madara telah bangkit"Ucap Mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Di tempat para aliansi Shinobi sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk berperang, seseorang mendekati Gaara yang sedang berdiri di balkon tempat para Kage lainnya.

"Saya mendapat laporan dari Bos kalau Uchiha Madara yang asli telah bangkit"Bisiknya yang hanya di dengar oleh Gaara

Para Kage lain melihat wajah Gaara memucat tanpa sebab menjadi penasaran apa yang di sampaikan oleh orang itu tapi mereka tahan dulu. Orang itu pun pergi saat mendapat izin dari Gaara.

"Ada apa Kazekage-sama?"Tanya Minato

"Sesuatu yang mengejutkan, kempulkan para aliansi ada sesuatu yang penting akan ku sampaikan"Perintah Gaara

Temari yang sedari tadi di dekat Gaara segera melaksanakan perintah Gaara dan tak lama para aliansi shinobi telah berkumpul. Gaara segera menuju tepi balkon di ikuti oleh Kage lain.

"Dengarkan semuanya"Teriak Gaara

Semua menoleh pada Gaara yang ada di balkon

"Saya mendapatkan Informasi dari salah seorang sahabat saya dia mengatakan kalau

.

.

.

Uchiha Madara asli telah bangkit"Teriak Gaara membuat semuanya terkejut

"Apa maksud anda Kazekage-sama?"Tanya Raikage

"Madara yang selama ini kita kenal bukan lah Madara asli melainkan murid dari Madara sendiri"Jawab Gaara penuh keyakinan

"Dari mana anda percaya bila informasi itu benar?"Tanya Tsuchikage

"Karena sahabat saya tidak akan berbohong dan bertindak cerobah, aliansi ini dia yang menyarankan. Dia telah tau tujuan dari Akatsuki selama ini dan dia juga berusaha melindungi Bijuu terakhir yang ada pada Killer Bee yang berasal dari Kumogakure"Jawab Gaara"Apa anda tau dimana Bee-san sekarang Raikage?"Tanya Gaara penyindir

"Tidak"Jawab Raikage kesal

"Tentu anda tak akan menemukannya karena Bee-san telah di jaga oleh orang-orang kepercayaan sahabat saya, Bee-san akan bergabung saat perang nanti ketika sahabat saya muncul"Ucap Gaara tenang "Dan kalian"Tunjuk Gaara pada para aliansi"Persiapkan diri kalian untuk perang yang sangat besar, jangan pernah ragu dan tunjukan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan" Teriak Gaara memberi dorongan semangat kepada mereka semua.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Naruto, cepatlah kau muncul'Batin Gaara

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Tobi?"Tanya Madara dingin

"Semua pasukan Zetsu putih siap di kerahkan dan juga para edo tensei juga sudah siap"Jawab Tobi sambil mengarahkan matanya kearah peti-peti mayat

"Bagus, segera keluarkan Zetsu putih dan mulai perang ini"Perintah Madara

"Baik Madara-Sensei"Patuh Tobi dan menghilang dengan kamuinya

Zetsu hitam yang masih ada di ruangan itu menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh Madara, Zetsu menghampiri Madara.

"Madara-sama rencana anda ini akan segera berasil kita hanya membutuhkan Bijuu yang tersisa yaitu Hachibi"Lapor Zetsu hitam

"Hmm, kau tau dimana dia?"Tanya Madara

"Ya, dia berada di sebuah pulau atau seekor kura-kura raksasa"Jawab nya

"Pergi lah kau kesana dan tangkap dia"Perintah Madara

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Para aliansi shinobi sudah mulai menuju pertempuran dimana Zetsu putih dan para edo tensei menanti mereka (semuanya sama kaya di cerita asli namun di bagian para kage melawan Madara ditiadakan, mereka akan bertemu dengan Madara di tempat pertarungan terakhir)

Semua aliansi yang tersisa menuju pusat pertarungan di sana sudah ada Sasuke dengan Manda,Sakura dengan Katsuyu dan Naruko dengan Gamabunta bertarung dengan Madara dan Tobi. Tak lama para aliansi tiba di sana namun itu terlambat karena Juubi telah muncul karena salah satu ekor Hachibi yang terpotong mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana ini, Juubi telah bangkit"Teriakan panik para aliansi

"Kalian tenang lah"Teriak Minato keras

Seketika mereka terdiam

Tap

tap

tap

"Aniki telah berhasil menyelamatkan Kabuto dia sekarang berada bersama Orochimaru"Ucap Itachi melaporkan

"Arigato Nii-san" Ucap Sasuke tulus

"Tak masalah"

"Yo ternyata Juubi sudah bangkit yoo"Teriak Bee yang tak jauh dari para aliansi di samping Bee ada Hikari dan Yutta

"Bee kenapa kau kesini, pergi menjauh ini berbahaya"Teriak Raikage

"Tenang Raikage-sama, mereka tak akan bisa mengambil Bijuu pada Bee karena Bijuunya sudah tak ada"Ucap Yutta santai

"Yo itu benar yooo"

"Apa? "Teriak para aliansi terkejut

"Kalian jangan khawatir Bijuu pada Bee aman"Ucap Hikari

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"Tanya Madara dingin

Mereka segera membuat rancana dalam waktu singkat.

"Baik semua yang berelemen Doton berada di barisan pertama, Suiton barisan kedua, Raiton ketiga, Katon keempat, Futoon lima dan untuk pengguna Mokuton kunci pergerakan Juubi"Perintah Gaara

"Ha'i"

Semuanya pun mengambil tempat masing-masing.

"Pengguna elemen Doton runtuhkan tanah di sekeliling Juubi"Perintah Gaara

"Doton: Reruntuhan tanah"

Tanah di sekeliling Juubi mulai runtuh dan merosot kedalam tanah

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? "Tanya Tobi yang ada di kepala Juubi sambil melihat keatas

Tak ada jawaban dari Madara yang ada di sampingnya. Dia atas para aliansi mendekat .

"Penggunaka Mokuton tahan pegerakan Juubi dan penggunaka elemen Suiton serang dengan jutsu terbaik kalian"

Penggunakan Mokuton hanya ada 1 orang yaitu Yamato maju kedepan di ikuti para pengguna Suiton.

"Mokuton: Penjara kayu"

Muncul kayu-kayu menjalar keseluruh tubuh Juubi dan mengakibarkan Juubi tak dapat bergerak.

"Suiton: Naga air" "Suiton:Meriam air" "Suiton: Gelombang air"

Ketiga jutsu dari air itu menuju kearah Juubi yang tanpa pertahanan

Boom

Suara ledakan terjadi saat ketiga jutsu itu mengenai Juubi

" **Gwoorrrrr** "Awuman dari Juubi

"Pengguna Raiton sekarang"

"Raiton:Badai petir"

Badai petir yang besar tercipta dan menuju Juubi

Brak

Trrrrrr

Badai petir itu semakin besar karena efek dari air yang berasal dari serangan kedua.

"Katon: Naga api" "Katon: Peluru api" "Katon: Tornado api" Katon: Bola api"

Semua jutsu elemen api yang di ciptakan oleh para aliansi menuju kearah Juubi

"Fuuton: Naga angin" "Fuuton:Tornado angin" "Fuuton: Peluru angin"

Eleman fuuton pun bergabungan dengan elemen katon dan menghasilkan serangan yang besar.

Boom

Ledakan tercipta saat kedua jutsu itu mengenai Juubi, apa aliansi senang karena merasa telah berhasil namun saat kabut yang menutupi Juubi menghilang mereka terkejut karena Juubi terhisap kedalam tubuh Tobi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"Tanya salah satu aliansi shinobi

Tak ada yang menjawab semua nya shok, saat melihat Tobi sudah menyatu dengan Juubi.

"Dia JINCHUURIKI JUUBI"Teriak para aliansi panik

Tak jauh di sana Madara berdiri dengan gagah, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya

"Uchiha Madara"Panggil orang itu

Madara yang sangat hafal dengan suara orang itu langsung berbalik menghadap orang itu dan menyeringai.

"Senju Hashirama"Ucap Madara datar

"Kau tak berubah Madara"Ungkap Hashirama

"Kau juga"

Mereka saling bertatapan (Bukan yaoian loh) cukup lama sampai Madara mulai menyerang Hashirama terlebih dahulu.

"Katon: 10 Naga api"

10 Naga api dengan ukuran besar menuju Hashirama dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Mokuton: Dinding kayu"

"Suiton: Gelombang air"

Kedua jutsu tercipta oleh dua orang, dinding kayu melindungi Hashirama dari jutsu api yang mengarah pada nya sedangkan gelombang air itu merbenturan dengan 10 naga api itu.

"Kau jangan melupakan aku Madara"Seru Tobirama yang berada di samping Hashirama

"Cih pengganggu"Sinis Madara pada Tobirama

"Ototo lebih baik kau bantu yang lain, biar Aniki yang menghadapi Madara"Perintah Hashirama tegas

"Ck baiklah"

Tobirama pun membantu para aliansi yang lain.

"Apa bisa kita lanjutkan?"Tanya Madara bosan

Hashiram mengangguk

"Baiklah ayo kita berdansa"

Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka agak jauh dari yang lain.

"Huff syukur waktunya tepat"Syukur Orochimaru yang melihat pertempuran dari jauh

"Anda benar Orochimaru-sama, dan arigato"Ucap Kabuto

"Jangan di pikirkan"Respon Orochimaru di sertai senyum biasanya

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini ? apa ini akhir hidup kita semua"Teriak Para aliansi

Mereka sekarang terjebak di dalam Kekkei bewarna merah dan di tangah kekkei ada sebuah pohan raksasa dengan bunga raksasa yang akan menemakan bijuudama pada mereka.

Bijuudama itu mulai terkumpul di ujung bunga raksasa itu dan menembakannya pada para aliansi shinobi yang sudah pasrah akan kematiannya.

Namun tak mereka sadari sosok cahaya muncul di depan mereka dan mengucapkan sesuatu dan

Brakkk

Durrr

Trakk

-Ledakan bijudama itu pun terjadi.

Pada aliansi yang mendengar suara lesakan itu menjadi heran, soalnya mereka serentak menutup mata dan saat membuka mata mereka terkejut karena sekarang mereka ada di luar kekkei yang menggurung mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat seseorang berdiri paling depan segera menghampiri orang itu dan memegang bahu nya, orang berbalik dan terlihat lah topeng yang biasa di pakai oleh Kitsune yang menghilang selama ini.

"Kau tepat waktu"Ucap Sasuke datar namun tatapan matanya pada orang itu lembut

Orang itu bisa kita sebut saja Kitsune karena dia sedang pakai topeng kitsune.

"Wah wah wah ternyata ada pahlawan disini"Ejek Tobi saat melihat aliansi shinobi di selamatkan oleh seseorang "Siapa kau?"Tanya Tobi

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Kitsune, Uchiha Obito"Jawab Naruto sambil menyebut nama asli Tobi

"Kau Obito"Ucap Minato dan Kakashi terkejut

"Dari mana kau tau ah?"Tanya Obito pada Kitsune dan mengacuhkan dua orang itu

"Itu tak penting, tapi sebaiknya kau lawan dulu teman-teman ku karena aku harus menyelesaikan urusan yang lain"Ucap Naruto "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yami Shukaku, Matatabi, Isonade, Sun Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama"

Setelah mengucapkan itu asap tebal muncul di depan Kitsune dan membuat semua aliansi terkejut termasu Obito yang melihat apa atau siapa yang ada di balik asap tebal itu.

"Mereka-"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sampai disini dulu ya minna, kalian pasti bisa menebakan apa yang ada di balik kumpulan asap tebal itu khukhukhu, Naruto telah kembali.

Dan maaf kalau pertempurannya ngak asik karena gami tidak suka pertempuran, Gami cinta damai.

Baiklah Gami mulai ngaco jadi balas review aja sekarang:

Dwi341: Ini sudah lanjut.

Entahlah Gami belum tau, lihat aja nanti.

Mereka akan menyesal walau Naruto kembali.

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasi Gami jadi terharu.

namikaze chila: Terima kasih tapi panggil Gami saja jangan senpai dan ini sudah lanjut.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Yap tebakan senpai benar selamat#Taburin kembang tujuh rupa, Kuchiyose itu hewannya Naga, kura-kura, harimau dan burung api (namanya apa ya? gami lupa).Ngak mereka hanya teman aja kok.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato

hanazawa kay: Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic Gami yang gaje ini.

Uhara Uchime: Hati-hati jatuh.

Kan lebih asik kalau gitu, kalau Naru masih ada ya mereka tak akan menyesal dong.

Gami setuju eh bukan sesepuluh saja hehehe

Hmm#Berpikir, Hehehe lihat aja chapter depan. Bisa dong.

Ini sudah lanjut, Jangan Mega tapi Gami, Hara-san.

RisaSano: Itu terlalu kejam, gitu gitu Naruto masih sayang sama Naruko dan keluarganya.

Ini sudah lanjut.

yuko: Ini sudah lanjut

vira-hime: Arigato Gami jadi terharu dan ini sudah lanjut.

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigato.

Khioneizys: Ini sudah lanjut.

.9: Inis sudah lanjut.

block66: Akan Gami usahan walau ngak janji ya^_^

Ini sudah lanjut.

Guest:? Itu kan 'Hn' ya Sasuke.

SNCKS: Ini sudah lanjut.

Uchikaze Yuui: Tidak, ada laki-lakinya kok.

Gami ingin saja.

Ini sudah lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ekhm Jangan lupa

REVIEW~~


	7. Chapter 7

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Mereka siapa?"Tanya para aliansi saat kumpulan asap tebal itu menghilang

Disana berdiri 9 orang dengan pakaian berbeda-beda sesuai karakter masing-masing, Shukaku memakai pakaian perang berwarna merah dengan kipas raksasa serta pedang dipungungnya, Kurama memakai Kimono selutut berwarna merah darah dan obi warna hitam dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya, Matatabi memakai kimono pendek di atas lutut melihatkan celana pendek ketat selutut berwarna biru serasi dengan kimononya yang berwarna biru dengan dua kipas kecil di selipkan pada obinya yang berwarna putih, Isonade memakai pakaian perang seperti Shukaku berwarna coklat dengan sebuah tongkat berbentuk Trisula(maaf kalau salah), Son Goku memakai pakaian perang tanpa amor berwarna Merah darah dengan tongkat tipis berwarna hitam di ujung masing-masing tongkat berwarna emas, Kokuou memakai kimono selutut berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga melati serta obi berwarna biru, Saiken memakai kimono sama seperti Kokuou hanya gambarnya yanh berbeda yaitu gambar bunga teratai, Choumei memakai baju perang dengan amor berwarna hijau, Gyuuki memakai baju perang berwarna abu-abu dengan dua pedang di masing-masing tangannya.

"Mereka teman-temanku" Jawab Naruto apa adanya "Kalian tolong lawan Obito selama aku membangkitkan nya"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Para Yami Bijuu itu segera memuju Obito dan menyerangnya sebisa mungkin, Naruto melihat kesemua aliansi dan merentangkan tangannya tiba-tiba muncul kekkei pelindung pada beberapa orang.

"Hei apa ini? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriak mereka yang terkurung dalam Kekkei tersebut.

"Chakra kalian tinggal sedikit pulihkan chakra kalian didalam kekkei tersebut agar chakra kalian cepat pulih"Perintah Naruto "Dan untuk kalian"Menunjuk pada Mikoto dan Kushina"Akan ku bawa ke dimensi milik ku"Ucap Naruto

Muncul lubang hitam dibawah kaki Mikoto dan Kushina membuat mereka perlahan menghilang.

"Baiklah saatnya mulai"Ucap Naruto "Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Yutta, Hikari, Gaara, Bee lindungI aku" Perintah Naruto

Mereka yang di sebutkan oleh Naruto segera mengelilingi Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? "Tanya Gaara

"Memanggilnya"Jawab Naruto

Tak ada yang bertanya lagi

"Tolong kalian hadapi gangguan yang akan datang saat aku memulai ritual pemanggilan ini"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Naruto mempososikan dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang dibuat oleh mereka.

"Kinjutsu: Pemanggilan Yami Juubi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu muncul kanji-kanji aneh di dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh mereka, aliansi yang mendengar itu terkejut dan heran dalam bersamaan. Tubuh Naruto melayang diudara, muncul berbagai makhluk aneh didalam lingkaran kanji-kanji itu. Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Hikari, Yutta, Gaara dan Bee yang melihat itu segera menyerang makhluk-makhluk aneh itu.

"Katon: Burung api" Terian Sasuke menyebutkan jutsunya

Tiga burung api menyerang Makhluk berbentuk kadal bergabung dengan kelinci berukuran sebesar beruang

Drakk

"Gooorr" Teriak Makhluk aneh itu

"Ini akan sulit"Gumam Sasuke

Sedangkan Itachi sedang melawan Sosok mirip dengan dirinya.

"Katon: Bola api"Teriak Itachi

Sosok mirip Itachi atau bisa di sebut Yami Itachi hanya menyeringai.

"Suiton: Naga air"Teriak Yami Itachi

Boom

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan menghilang.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku"Ucap Yami Itachi dengan suara berat

"Cih lihat saja, Ameterasu"

"Ameterasu"

Dua Ameterasu saling bertubrukan dan membuat ledakan yang lumayan besar, Sasuke yang tak jauh dari Itachi segera berteriak.

"Aniki kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan nya dengan kekuatan karena dia adalah sisi kegelapan mu, gunakan cara lain agar dia kalah"Teriak Sasuke

Itachi yang mendengar itu segera berpikir dengan keras, Hikari, Yutta, Sakura dan Gaara yang juga melawan Yami mereka masing-masing segera mencari ide untuk jalan keluar dari pertarungan konyol ini sedangkan Bee dia melawan makhluk berbadan anjing dengan kepala tiga berbentuk naga.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto memanggil Yami Juubi yang berada di dimensi para Yami datang kedimensi ini"Gumam Naruto 'Kurama, chakra ku menipis'

'Ambil chakra ku, proses pemanggilan hampir selesai kan? '

'Ya'

Telepati mereka terputus saat Naruto mengambil sedikit chakra Yami Kurama.

"Semuanya cepat"Teriak Naruto

"Ini tidak mudah Kitsune"

"Yo ini sulit yooo"

"Sial bagaimana ini?"

"Awas kau Hiyaaaa"

Itu lah sebagian dari gerutu mereka, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

Boommm

Ledakan muncul di depan Naruto, kabut tebal menutupi sesuatu yang di panggil oleh Naruto.

"Oh ternyata mereka sudah disini"Ucap Sosok itu dengan suara yang halus saat melihat para Yami Bijuu

"Akhirnya"Ucap Naruto lega

Sosok itu melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hai Bocah akhirnya kita bertemu juga"Sapa Sosok itu

"Begitulah Yami Juubi"Balas Naruto

Semua yang disana terkejut pasalnya yang berdiri didepan Naruto seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan pakaian ala ratu kerajaan jepang.

"Bisa kah makhluk-makhluk aneh ini di hilangkan dulu"Tegur Yutta

Naruto dan Yami melihat kearah Yutta dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian pergilah"Usur Yami Juubi sambil mengerakan tangan nya

Makhluk-makhluk aneh itu pun menghilang begitu pun dengan Kanji-kanji yang ada dalam lingkaran itu.

"Jadi siapa yang harus aku hadapi?"Tanya Yami Juubi

"Jinchuuriki Juubi"Jawab Naruto

"Oh dia sudah bangkit ternyata dan juga sudah ada Jinchuuriki sendiri hebat"Ucap Yami Juubi kagum dengan Juubi

"Bukan saatnya untuk kagum, yang muliah ratu Yami"Tegur Naruto sambil menyindir

Yami Juubi hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran dari Naruto dan mengibaskan tangan nya didepan wajah nya.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku pergi dulu"Ucapnya dan menyusul para Bijuu yang sedang melawan Obito

Bruk

Naruto jatuh terduduk, Sasuke segera berlari menuju Naruto begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya Sasuke cemas

"Hmm hanya sedikit kelelahan, memanggil Yami Juubi tanpa menyatukan Yami Bijuu sangat menguras Chakra dan beresiko tinggi bisa saja nyawaku jadi taruhannya"Jawab dan terang Naruto lemah

Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Bee, Sakura, Hikari dan Yutta yang mendengar itu terkejut, bagaimana bisa Naruto membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk memanggil Yami Juubi? mereka tak habis pikir. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum akan perjuangan Naruto untuk perdamaian dunia shinobi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Kitsune"Ucap Gaara lembut

"Biar aku bantu memulihkan Chakramu"Ucap Sakura segera berjongkok dan mengeluarkan Chakra hijaunya

"Arigato"

"Sudah jangan bicara dulu"Tegur Hikari dengan raut cemas

Naruto tersenyum dibalik topengnya, para sahabat dan orang terdekatnya begitu baik dan perhatian padanya, dia bersyukur memiliki mereka disampingnya.

"Kitsune kau tak apa?"Tanya Fugaku yang baru datang

"Kitsune hanya kelelahan Fugaku-san"Jawab Yutta

"Syukurlah, dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri"Ucap Fugaku sedikit lega

Pertarungan antara para Yami dan Obito begitu sengit dan tak seimbang apalagi saat bergabungnya Yami Juubi dengan para Yami Bijuu, itu membuat Obito kewalahan melawan mereka. Disisi lain Madara sedang bertarung dengan Hashirama, mereka imbang dan para aliansi yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya berharap agar Hashirama bisa menang. Sedangkan aliansi yang lain disibukan dengan melawan Zetsu putih yang tiada habisnya, satu dibunuh dan muncul lagi Zetsu yang baru.

"Gunakan Chakra Senjutsu untuk mengalahkan Zetsu-zetsu itu"Teriak Seorang aliansi

Mendengar teriakan dari salah satu aliansi itu membuat para pengguna Senjutsu segera mengaktifkan senjutsu mereka dan hasilnya memuaskan Zetsu putih tak muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Semua telah berakhir,,,, Obito dan Madara berhasil di kalahkan, para Bijuu di bawa ketempat yang aman oleh Kitsune a.k.a Naruto, agar tidak ada lagi yang memanfaatkan dan menjadikan para Bijuu senjata dan tak akan adalagi Jinchuuriki yang menderita hanya karena didalam tubuhnya tersegel Bijuu.

Sekarang semua aliansi plus Naruto yang masih memakai topeng dan para Yami Bijuu dan Yami Juubi, Mikoto dan Kushina sudah ada disana juga. Para aliansi dan para Kage menatap mereka(Naruto dan para Yami).

"Peperangan telah berakhir, jadi bolehkah kami melihat wajah di balik topengmu itu Kitsune?"Tanya Raikage

"Ya kami ingin tau wajah dari penyelamat dunia ini"Seru para Aliansi setuju dengan Raikage

Hening sejenak, Naruto menatap mereka dan menoleh pada para Yami yang di respon dengan angguka. Menatap Para aliansi dan Kage dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Gomen"Ucap Naruto pelan"Saya tidak bisa membuka topeng ini sekarang"Sambung Naruto

Wajah para aliansi menjadi sedih dan muram

"Tapi suatu saat saya akan kembali dan saya akan membuka topeng ini"Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk topeng yang di pakainya"Jika saat itu tiba, saya harap kalian tidak terkejut akan kebenaran siapa saya sebenarnya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto dan Para Yami menghilang dengan sebuah lubang hitam.

"Apa maksudnya?"Tanya para aliansi serentak

Tapi tidak bagi para Uchiha, Kazekage, Hikari, Yutta, Bee, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan bagi mereka yang sudah tau siapa Kitsune itu dan maksud dari ucapan Kitsune sebelum menghilang.

"Sebuah kejutan, eh?"Pernyataan Sasuke didengar oleh mereka yang sudah tau

"Sepertinya"Angguk Hikari

"Ini akan jadi menarik, benarkan?"Ucap Itachi

Dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain, satu persatu para aliansi mulai meninggalkan tempat pertarungan dan menuju desa masing-masing di ikuti oleh para Kage-kage masing-masing.

Didimensi buatan Naruto, semua Yami dan Bijuu sedang sibuk dengan pemulihan untuk Naruto. Saat mereka sampai didimensi ini Naruto langsung pingsan dan segera dilarikan kekamar rawat.

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?"Tanya Matatabi khawatir

"Kau tenang saja, Kami sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini"Jawab Yami Shukaku tenang

"Kami dan Naruto sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi apalagi saat dia mengusul memanggil Yami Juubi, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir. lebih baik kalian istirahat dan pulihkan Chakra kalian, Yami Choumei tolong bawa mereka kerumah mereka masing-masing"Jelas dan Perintah Yami Kurama

"Ya, ayo kalian ikut aku dan tak ada bantahan"Balas Choumei

Mau tak mau para Bijuu segera mengikuti Yami Choumei keluar dari ruang rawat, dan sekarang diruangan itu hanya ada para Yami dan Naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Kalian juga harus istirahat"Nasehat Yami Juubi dengan suaranya yang lembut

"Ya kami tau"Respon mereka

"Yami Isonade, siapkan danau pemulihan itu setalah kau istirahat"Perintah Yami Shukaku

"Ya" Balas Yami Isonade

Satu persatu mereka pergi dari ruang rawat itu dan meninggalkan Yami Kurama dan Yami Juubi untuk menjaga Naruto, bila sewaktu-waktu Naruto terbangun mereka bisa segera memberi pertolongan pertama (Memberikan Chakra).

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto

Tempat ini hanya ada putih dan putih tak ada yang lain, Naruto melihat tempat itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukan kah ini alam bawah sadarku dan kenapa disini semuanya putih saja? apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

Tap

tap

tap

"Semua disini kembali pada titik 0, disebabkan kau mengeluarkan seluruh Chakramu untuk membangkit Yami Juubi dan membantu para Aliansi" Seru sosok yang muncul dari sebuah cahaya dan perlahan sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas "Dan aku bangga pada mu Naru-chan"Ucap Sosok itu tersenyum

Naruto meneteskan air mata melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, figur seorang kakek baginya.

Pruk

Naruto memeluk sosok itu sambil terisak, sosok itu membelai rambut Naruto lembut dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa hiks hiks Ojii-san hiks baru hiks menemui Naru"Tangis Naruto

"Gomen"Sesal sosok itu

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan, ini bukan salah Jii-san. Jii-san itu Dewa shinobi sang Rikudo Sennin pasti sibuk disana bukan?"

Yap sosok itu adalah Rikudo Sennin Dewa Shinobi.

"Bagaimana caranya Naru mengembalikan bentuk tempat ini seperti dulu?"Tanya Naruto

"Dengan cara kau harus memulihkan Chakramu, jadi bangun dan mulailah memulihkan Chakra mu. Mereka mencemaskan mu"Jawab Rikudo

"Ha'i"

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Naruto pun kembali dan itu membuat para Bijuu dan Yami senang.

.

.

.

Di konoha

Perumahan Uchiha tepatnya rumah Fugaku dan keluarganga, mereka semua berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan ya?"Tanya Mikoto cemas

"Hn, dia pasti baik-baik saja"Jawab Fugaku sambil menenangkan Mikoto yang bersedih

"Iya Kaa-san, disana ada para Bijuu juga Yami yang akan menjaga Naru-chan dan kita disini memberikan doa untuk Naru-chan"Ucap Itachi

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke setuju

Singgg

Muncul panah entah dari mana dan menancap pada dinding di samping Sasuke, mereka melihat bentuk panah itu segera mengambil Surat yang ada pada anak panah itu.

"Pesan dari Yami Shukaku"Ucap Sasuke

"Apa isinya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto

"Akan aku bacakan"Bukan menjawab Sasuke membuka Surat itu

| Kalian jangan khawatirkan Naruto, dia sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan sekarang dia sedang memulai pemulihan Chakranya yang hanya 1%.

Mungkin Naruto akan kembali kesana Tiga atau lima tahun lagi.

Oh Naruto berpesan jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan lupa makan dan Naru janji akan segera kembali. Oh dan Suke jadilah seorang Kage agar aku bisa kembali dan menjadi Anbu pribadi mu.

Itulah pesan dari Naruto dan jangan menangis, sudah dulu mungkin besok Yami Kurama yang akan memberikan surat untuk kalian.

Yami Shukaku |

Setelah membaca isi Surat itu dengan seketikan surat itu terbakar, Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

"Ffff Naru-chan tau saja kalau kita akan menangis"Tawa Itachi

Di respon anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah Kaa-san akan membuat makan malam, jadi kalian bersihkan badan sana"Usir Mikoto kepada tiga laki-laki yang ada diruangan itu

"Kaa-san menggusir kami"Ucap Itachi sedih dengan air mata buayanya

"Kau membuat aku malu Aniki"Ucap Sasuke kejam dan pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya

"Hn. Memalukan"Tambah Fugaku tak kalah kejamnya dan menyusul jejal Sasuke keluar dari ruang keluarga

Itachi yang sudah pundung menjadi tambah pundung dengan aura yang suram menggelilinginya, Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli karena Suami dan putra bungsunya kompak untuk menjaili Itachi sampai membuatnya pundung seperti itu.

"Itachi-kun sudahlah, cepat mandi sana atau kau tak dapat jatah makan malam hari ini"Ancam Mikoto dengan senyum malaikatnya

"TIDAAAKKK"Teriak Itachi memilukan

Sasuke dan Fugaku yang mendengar teriakan Itachi, tertawa dan bergumam 'Aniki no baka/Itachi Baka' 'memalukan Uchiha'. Namun walau begitu mereka tersenyum tulus, mereka sangat bersyukur akan keberadaan Naruto yang selama ini tinggal bersama dengan mereka karena dengan keberadaan Naruto keluarga mereka tetap utuh sampai sekarang. Bila Naruto tak ada bersama mereka mungkin pembantaian itu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze

Kushina yang mencemaskan keadaan Naruto, hanya uring-uringan itu membuat Naruko dan Minato menjadi heran.

"Kau kenapa Kushina?"Tanya Minato heran

"Eh? bukan apa apa"Jawab Kushina gagap

"Kalau bukan ada apa apa kenapa Kaa-san uring-uringan seperti itu?"Tanya Naruko

"Sudahlah "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kushina masuk kekamarnya, Naruko dan Minato saling pandang dan mengedikan bahu tanda tak tau.

.

.

.

Di Suna

Gaara menatap langit dari jendela kantor Kazegake, Temari dan Kankurou yang melihat Gaara melamun sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap menatap heran adik bungsu mereka itu.

"Gaara kau baik-baik sajakan?"Tanya Temari hati-hati

"Hn"Respon Gaara ambigu

"Sudahlah Gaara, dia akan baik-baik saja kok. Apalagi disana ada para Bijuu dan Yami yang menemaninya"Ucap Temari perhatian dan lembut

"Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan mu Gaara"Nasehat Kankurou

"Hn, Arigato"Ucap Gaara tulus

Temari dan Kankurou yang mendapat respon positif dari Gaara mau tak mau tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomen lama updatenya dan juga masih pendek.

Gami akan balas Review dulu:

skyblue: Ini sudah lanjut, gomen kalau lama. Salam kenal juga. Arigato, Gami sangat senang kau ada yang suka Fic Gami ini.. Itu so pasti, hehehe.

Uzumaki mika: Ini sudah update. maaf kalau lama

Guest: Arigato, ini sudah lanjut.

Chichi: Ini sudah lanjut

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut, arigato

SNCKS: Romen Sasunaru akan ada di chap berikutnya.

Arigato

Guest: Arigato dan ini sudah lanjut.

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah lanjut, arigato.

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigato

Dwi341: Ini sudah lanjut.

Saat dia kembali kekonoha dan Suke jadi Hokage. Kushina kan udah sadar dan mungkin Minato dan Naruko akan sadar suatu saat nanti, heheheh. Mungkin tapi mereka harus berusaha untuk itu. Tidak masalah ^_^

safira. .14: Gomen. Arigato.

Uchikaze Yuui: Sudah dijawab di chapter ini.

Ya Gami tau, arigato.

Ini sudah lanjut, tentu.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Arigato, tapi Kuchiyose itu belum di keluarin di chapter ini.

Heheheh(Garuk garuk kepala) sepertinya ada deh.

Ini sudah lanjut.

.9: Ini sudah lanjut.

Guest: Arigato

Uhara Uchime: Gomen. Obito mati di tangan para Yami dan hokage ketiga masih hidup.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Ngak apa apa.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut dan Gomen lama.

Tsumiki-nyan: Kalau tanpa topeng ngak asik dong. Kushina sudah tau tapi Minato belum. Tidak karena Chakra Naruto terkuras karena memanggil Yami Juubi. Tidak apa apa dan ini sudah lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau Chapter ini mengecewakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Sudah lebih 4 tahun berlalunya perang dunia keempat, Konoha sudah bangkit dan mendapat pemimpin baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Memiliki kharisma yang tak dapat di tolak, wajah yang tampan walau selalu stoic, berasal dari klan terpandang dan di takuti, rambut melawan gravitasi, menjadi incaran para wanita.

"Hokage-sama"Sapa Hikari saat memasuki kantor Hokage

Sang Hokage menoleh pada Hikari yang berdiri didepan mejanya, alis Hokage itu naik tanda bertanya'apa?' pada Hikari. Hikari yang mengerti maksud dari Hokage itu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh senang.

"Dia kembali"Kata Hikari riang

"Kau serius Hikari? dimana Dia sekarang? dan darimana kau dapat info itu? "Tanya Sang Hokage a.k.a uchiha Sasuke, yang melepaskan wajah stoicnya

"Aku serius, tadi anak panah milik Yami Kurama menancap di pohon tempat aku istirahat dan Dia masih disana, aku belum merasakan keberadaannya disini"Jawab Hikari

Sasuke begitu senang dengan info yang disampaikan oleh Hikari, sudah cukup lama dia menunggu sosok kekasih hatinya kembali kesisinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sasuke, aku mau mengabarkan ini pada yang lain"Kata Hikari siap-siap untuk keluar dari kantor Hokage

"Hn, aku akan memberitahukan Gaara"Kata Sasuke sebelum Hikari menutup pintu

Hikari dengan riang keluar dari gedung Hokage dan segera mencari Yutta dan yang lainnya untuk memberikan kabar gembira ini.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha

Minato, Naruko dan Kushina sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha tepatnya Rumah Uchiha Fugaku. Para Uchiha disana menatap mereka dengan heran minus Fugaku yang hanya menatap datar.

"Jadi ada apa kalian repot-repot datang kekediaman kami?"Tanya Fugaku datar plus dingin

"Kau taukan aku punya seorang putri "Kata Minato

Fugaku hanya menatap datar Minato

"Aku ingin melamar putramu untuk putriku Naruko"Kata Minato tegas

Naruko menundukan kepalanya saat ketiga Uchiha menatapnya, dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Kushina mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Gomen"Kata Mikoto penuh penyesalan

Membuat Naruko dan Minato menatap penuh heran pada Mikoto.

"Kami tidak bisa menerima lamaran mu Minato"Sambung Mikoto

"Kenapa? bukankah Sasuke itu masih sendiri? menurutku mereka cocok, Sasuke tampan dan Naruko cantik, bukankah mereka serasi"Kata Minato tak ingin menyerah

"Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan"Kata Fugaku tanpa emosi

Jleep

Seperti tersambar petir, hati Naruko hancur dan Minato geram.

"Siapa? aku tak pernah melihat seorang wanita pun yang dekat dengan Sasuke, apa ini hanya alasan kalian untuk menolak lamaran dari kami"Kata Minato marah

"Kau tak melihatnya karena matamu hanya tertuju pada putrimu, dan yang lain hanya bayangan yang tak akan pernah mau kau lihat"Kata Fugaku tenang"Kalau kalian tidak ada keperluan lain, aku mau istirahat"Usir Fugaku dengan halus

Dengan marah Minato keluar dari kediaman Uchiha di ikuti oleh Naruko yang menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan Minato membuat kalian repot"Sesal Kushina

"Tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan"Kata Mikoto lembut

"Kalau gitu aku mau menyusul mereka"Pamit Kushina dan menyusul suami dan anaknya

"Aku tak kenal dengan Minato yang sekarang"Kata Mikoto

Di balas dengan anggukan dari Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Tok

tok

tok

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka, Itachi segera berdiri dan menuju pintu utama dan membukanya. Disana Hikari berdiri dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hikari? ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Itachi Heran

"Boleh aku masuk dulu Itachi-san"Kata Hikari

Itachi pun mempersihlakan Hikari masuk dan Hikari segera menuju ruang tamu dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto masih duduk disana, sepasang suami-istri itu menatap Hikari heran.

"Ada apa Hikari? wajah mu cerah sekali"Tanya Mikoto lembut namun juga heran

Hikari menatap tiga Uchiha itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dia kembali, maksud ku akan kembali secepatnya"Kata Hikari senang

"Hikari kau serius? astaga kita harus menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untuknya, Itachi kau ikut Kaa-san" Kata Mikoto senang sambil memarik Itachi memgikutinya

Itachi yang ditarik oleh Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, Fugaku melihat kelakuan istrinya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa saja yang sudah tau?"Tanya Fugaku saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hikari

"Semua orang yang mengenalnya"Jawab Hikari

"Kau akan tetap disini atau menyusul Mikoto?"Tanya Fugaku

"Hmm, aku menyusul Mikoto-san saja kasihan Itachi-san, jaa"Jawab Hikari sambil pamit pada Fugaku

.

.

.

Sunagakure

Kazekage a.k.a Gaara sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya, sebuah ketukan dari pintu membuat perhatisn Gaara teralihkan.

"Masuk"

Pintupun di buka masuklah Temari dengan sebuah gulungan di tangan kanannya dan meletakan gulungan itu di depan Gaara.

"Apa ini Nee-san?" Tanya Gaara heran

"Pesan dari Hokage"Jawab Temari

Gaara pun membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya, Senyuman tercipta di wajah stoicnya saat membaca isi gulungan itu. Temari yang melihat itu mau tak mau juga penasaran jadinya dia mengambil gulungan itu dari tangan Gaara dan Gaara sama sekali tak marah.

"Jadi Dia akan kembali? apa kita akan kekonoha Gaara?"Tanya Temari meminta kepastian

"Tentu, kita juga harus menyambut kedatangannya bukan"Jawab Gaara yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan keperluan kita kekonoha"Kata Temari sambil meninggalkan Kantor Kazekage

"Sudah 4 tahun, seperti apa Dia sekarang?"Gumam Gaara sambil menerawang

.

.

.

Sore hari telah datang, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya sampai sebuah lubang hitam muncul disampingnya dan tak lama keluar seseoramg dengan memakai topeng Kitsune. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menerjang sosok itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Lama tak berjumpa Suke-kun"Bisik sosok itu dengan suara yang lembut penuh dengan kerinduan

"Hn, aku sangat merindukan mu Naru-chan"Bisik Sasuke tak kalah lembut, ternyata sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Pelukan pun dilepas dan Naruto segera duduk disofa diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari aku dan yang lainnya? kau tau kami sangat mencemaskan mu"Tanya Sasuke OOC

Naruto cekikikan mendengar keOOCan Sasuke

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengabari kalian, melainkan selama 4 tahun ini aku dalam proses pemulihan jadi tidak ada waktu untuk ku hanya sekedar membuat surat. Untuk istirahat saja aku tak punya"Jelas Naruto

"Jadi kau tidak dapat istirahat selama ini? "

"Begitulah, aku harus memulihkan diri selama 4 tahun nonstop kalau aku istirahat maka waktu pemulihan ku akan bertambah"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang dan kau harus istirahat bila sudah sampai dirumah dan tak ada penolakan"Perintah Sasuke

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mereka pun hilang dengan Shunshin menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di depan kamar Naruto dan segeralah Naruto masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas futon, Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto dan mengecup keningnya.

Setelah melihat Naruto terlelap Sasuke segera menuju kebawa untuk memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Anikinya kalau Naruto sudah ada di kamar dan sedang tertidur.

"Suke-kun kau sudah kembali"Kata Mikoto saat melihat putra bungsunya masuk kedapur

"Hn"Balas Sasuke ambigu

"Kau ini benar-benar mirip Fugaku"Sindir Mikoto

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi sindiran dari Kaa-san nya itu

"Kaa-san" Panggil Sasuke saat Mikoto sibuk dengan masakannya

"Ya?"Respon Mikoto

"Naruto sudah ada disini dan dia sedang tidur dikamar"Kata Sasuke

Mikoto berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut. Mikoto tak dapat menahan kegembiraannya langsung saja memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

"Kaa-san akan membuat makanan kesukaannya, undanglah yang lain untuk ikut makan malam bersama"Kata Mikoto

"Ha'i Kaa-san" Respon Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Kaa-sannya di dapur

.

.

.

Kabar tentang kembalinya Kitsune membuat para Kage dan Shinobi yang ikut dalam peperangan berbondong-bondong kekonoha untuk melihat pahlawan dunia shinobi itu secara langsung.

Mereka masih penasaran dengan identitas asli dari Kitsune, jadi disinilah sekarang ruang pertemuan Hokage. Diruangan itu ada para Kage, tetua desa, beberapa Anbu, ketua klan dan beberapa warga sipil. Kitsune berdiri disamping Sasuke selaku Hokage, semua mata mengarah pada Kitsune.

"Selamat datang kembali Kitsune"Kata Gaara selaku Kazekage

"Arigato, Kazekage-sama"Respon Kitsune lembut

"Jadi Kitsune bisa kah kau tunjukan identitasmu kepada kami"Kata Minato

Kitsune a.k.a Naruto menatap Minato sejenak lalu melihat kearah Sasuke yang menatap lekat pada matanya,Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanda setuju apapun keputusan yang Naruto ambil. Menarik napas sejenak lalu menatap kedepan dengan mantap.

"Saya akan menunjukan identitas saya tapi saya harap anda semua jangan menyesal dan terkejut"Kata Naruto dingin

Semua yang mendengar nada dingin pada perkataan Naruto menjadi merinding kecuali orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto mengerakan tangan kanannya menuju wajahnya(topeng), perlahan-lahan topeng itu terlepas dan telihatlah wajah yang familiar bagi mereka, wajah gadis yang dinyatakan meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum terjadinya peperangan. Wajah gadis itu tak banya berubah hanya wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik.

"Tidak mungkin"

"N-naruto"

"Ini mustahil"

Itulah kira-kira yang mereka ucapkan saat melihat wajah di balik topeng Kitsune itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang lembut.

"Saya sudah menebak kalau kalian tidak akan percaya, saya maklum itu. Saya juga tidak perduli apapun yang akan kalian katakan yang jelas saya disini hanya ingin berada di sisi Hokage(melihat kearah Sasuke)sebagai Anbu pribadinya dan juga menjadi bagian dari Uchiha dengan resmi"Kata Naruto tenang dan penuh keyakinan

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Minato pelan

"Naruto adalah tunangan dari Sasuke dan mereka bertungan saat usia 9 tahun"Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Fugaku

Semua mengarahkan perhatiannya pada ketua klan Uchiha itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Naruto dia sudah Saya anggap anak sendiri, diusianya yang ke 9 dia mulai menetap di mansion kami. Dia tak pernah dianggap di dalam keluarganya, dia gadis yang kuat, dia selalu bilang 'Naru tidak apa apa, Naruko lebih membutuhkan Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama karena Kyuubi ada dalam tubuhnya' "Kata Fugaku tanpa eksresi namun matanyanya menunjukan semuanya "Padahal dia yang seharusnya lebih di perhatikan karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat kesembilan Yami Bijuu tanpa ada yang mengetahui itu, kalau bukan Sasuke yang beritahukan Saya, mungkin Saya tidak akan pernah tau"

Semua yang disana terdiam kecuali mereka yang sudah mengenal Naruto. Dapat dilihat raut wajah Minato sedikit mengalami perubah, menyesal, sedih dan segala macamnya. Fugaku, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto yang melihat perubahan dari Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf kalau Gami tak update selama 1 bulan ini dan maaf lagi karena Gami akan update lagi bulan desember.

Mohon pengertiannya dan sampai ketemu lagi di bulan desember \\(^_^)/


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya Gami mohon maaf karena Gami sudah lama tidak Up date, Gami tau Minna semua kecewa sama Gami. Jadi Gami minta maaf.

Sebenarnya Gami mau Up date kalanjutan semua fic Gami dalam bulan ini, namun cobaan itu selalu menghampiri Gami dari berbagai arah. Dari tanggal 7 Gami sudah memesan laptop namun belum juga dapat dan juga Uang Gami di pinjam sama Kaa-san Gami jadi Uang Gami tak lengkap untuk membeli laptop dan juga tugas makalah menumpuk dan itu membuat Gami sibuk putar balik kewarnet dan tugas dari dosen berupa resume yang harus di kumpulkan sebelum ujian serta di tulis dengan tangan tanpa di ketik dan yang terakhir Gami akan ujian semester dibulan ini juga tepatnya tanggal 27 dan itu membuat Gami harus berfokus pada ujian, err terlalu banya 'dan' hehehe.

Jadi Gami hanya sempat membuat fic ini saja dan fic yang lain akan menyusul bila Gami ada waktu luang.

Dan selamat membaca~

 **INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Kantor Hokage

Sasuke di sibukan oleh tumpukan kertas yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, mau mengeluhpun percuma karena dia yang memilih menjadi Hokage. Sekilas dia menatap wanita berambut kuning yang di biarkan terurai, kulit tan dan tak lupa kumis kucingnya A.K.A Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke menyebutnya WANITA? karena Naruto telah menjadi ISTRINYA tekan kan itu baik-baik di pikiran kalian.

Mereka menikah setelah 1 minggu Naruto kembali dan pesta pernikahan pun di hadiri oleh para Kage dan Ninja-ninja dari berbagai desa, dan pernikahan mereka telah berjalan 3 bulan. Dan perlu kalian tau Naruto hamil 2 bulan, sekali lagi HAMIL. Pasti banya yang bertanya kenapa mereka baru menikah, Naruto cepat hamil? salahkan lah Sasuke dengan kemesumannya.

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

Chlek

Suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah sesosok rusa -err- Maksudnya seseorang dengan wajah malas khasnya A.K.A Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Nara-san?"Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Houum merepotkan, lapor Hokage-Sama, kelompok Genin saya telah selesai melakukan misi rank-D"Lapor Shikamaru

"Hn, kalau gitu kau boleh pergi"Usir Sasuke

Twhing

'Merepotkan'Inner Shikamaru, dan langsung pergi.

"Suke~"Panggil Naruto dari sofa yang sedari didudukinya

"Hn?"

"Aku pengen ramen~"Kata Naruto penuh harap

"Aku akan minta Anbu membelikannya untuk mu"Kata Sasuke lembut

"Suke~, Naru ingin ramen yang di buat oleh orang-orang dengan rambut merah dan ramennya harus pedas"Kata Naruto innocent

'Rambut merah? 'Inner Sasuke khawatir

"Naru, apa Gaara juga?"Tanya Sasuke ragu

"Yap, Gaara juga~"Jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

'Mampuslah aku'

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang, Kantor Kazekage. Gaara menatap heran pada Sasuke yang ingin berbicara pribadi dengannya, sedangkan Sasuke menyiapkan mentalnya, hei dia itu UCHIHA dan Uchiha tidak ada yang melakukan hal senista ini.

"Jadi? "Tanya Gaara ambigu

"Hn, kau tau Naruto sedang hamil?"Tanya balik Sasuke

Gaara menaikan alisnya (err Gaara ngak punya alis ya? jadi anggap aja dah ada, hehehe), Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Hokage didepannya ini, apa hubungan Naruto yang hamil dengan kedatangan Hokage ke kantornya?

Sasuke yang tau ketidak mengertian Gaara, menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelahan dan menatap Gaara serius.

"Naruto ingin kau membuatkannya ramen"Kata Sasuke dalam sekali tarikan napas

Pelipis di kening Gaara berkedut beberapa kali untuk menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, lalu matanya terbelalak dengan OOCnya.

"WTH, kau jangan berjanda Uchiha"Teriak Gaara OOC

"Aku serius "Kata Sasuke tegas

"Dia ngidam? "Tanya Gaara penuh selidik

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan Dia ramen"Kata Gaara membuat Sasuke menghebuskan napas lega

"Hn, arigato"Kata Sasuke penuh syukur

Kenapa? karena bila Sasuke tidak berhasil membawakannya ramen yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang dikenalnya yang berambut merah maka dia akan disiksa selama 1 minggu (Siksaannya beneran loh, malah para Yami Bijuu akan membantu penyiksaannya)

"Kalau begitu kau tunggulah disini, aku akan memintak Nee-san membantuku membuat ramen"Kata Gaara memecahkan lamunan Sasuke

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

Gaara pun meninggalkan kantor Kazekage menuju rumahnya untuk membuat ramen, kalau bukan untuk Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya Sahabat dan Saudaranya sendiri mana mungkin dia akan melakukan hal senista ini.

.

.

.

Temari yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kipas raksasanya di ruang santai tiba-tiba di nganggu dengan kedatangan Gaara di depan wajahnya dan membuatnya terjengkang dengan tak elitnya.

"ASTAGA GAARA"Teriak Temari yang kaget

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu sedikit menjauh dari Temari.

"Nee-san, aku butuh bantuan mu"Kata Gaara serius

"Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan?"Tanya Temari yang sudah duduk dengan benar

"Bisakah Nee-san mengajariku membuat ramen? jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini permintaan Naruto. Nee-san tau dia sedang hamilkan? jadi Nee-san mau membantuku kan? "Jelas Gaara saat Temari menatapnya geli

"Ngidam? okey"Kata Temari

Mereka pun menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen.

.

.

.

Di Konoha

Naruto duduk dimeja Hokage mengantikan tugas Hokage yang sedang melakukan misi darinya, anehkan masa Hokage melakukan misi kan seharusnya Hokage yang memberikan misi.

"Selesai"Seru Hikari dan Yutta bersamaan

Sepertinya Naruto meminta bantuan dari sahabatnya.

"Letakan diatas meja" Kata Naruto berupa perintah "Oh ya Yutta apa kau tidak ada misi bersama tim mu?"Tanya Naruto

Yutta disini mempunyai tim genin sendiri yang harus di didiknya.

"Begitulah, mereka sepertinya masih lelah karena misi dua hari yang lalu"Jawab Yutta sambil duduk di sofa dengan santai

Naruto hanya membuat O dengan mulutnya, lalu matanya menatap Hikari yang sedang menerawang sambil menatap keluar jendela. Senyum tulus tercipta di wajah cantik Naruto melihat itu, lalu menghanpiri Hikari. Yutta yang melihat itu juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka (Posisinya Hikari di tengah, Naruto di sebelah kanan dan yutta sebelah kiri).

"Semuanya terasa begitu tenang dan damai, eh?"Kata Hikari membuka pembicaraan

"Ya, tenang dan damai"Respon Yutta

"Namun kita tetap harus waspada karena di luar sana masih ada orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan ketenangan dan kedamaian ini, walau entah kapan itu terjadi"Kata Naruto penuh dengan wibawa

"Kedamaian yang sementara, eh? "Kata Hikari

"Ya, dan kita harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin sebelum kehancuran yang sesungguhnya datang"Kata Naruto "Jadi Hikari kapan kau akan kencan dengan Itachi-nii" Goda Naruto

 _Bluss_

Wajah Hikari memerah sampai ketelinganya, Yutta tersenyum jail dan Naruto tertawa.

"Hikari wajah mu memerah, kau demam~ apa perlu aku hubungi Itachi-san agar merawat mu~"Goda Yutta dengan nada yang manis

Wajah Hikari sudah memerah seutuhnya

"Oh~ itu tak perlu Yutta~, Hika-chan~ pasti tak mau merepotkan Itachi-nii~. Lebih baik kita saja yang membawa Hika-Chan ke Itachi-nii ~"Goda Naruto membuat Yutta tertawa lepas

Ya mereka kalau sudah berkumpul seperti ini maka akan saling menggoda anggota tim yang lain.

Tok

tok

tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan tawa Naruto lalu menuju meja Hokage.

"Masuk"Seru Naruto

Clek

Pintu di buka dan masuklah Uchiha Itachi, Yutta yang melihat itu tertawa semakin lepas dan Naruto tersenyum geli, sedangkan Hikari sepertinya sudah mau pingsan. Itachi menatap mereka bertiga heran, dan saat melihat Hikari sang Uchiha sulung itu menaikan alisnya.

"Hika-Chan kau baik-baik saja? wajah mu memerah, apa kau deman? "Tanya Itachi penuh perhatian

"Itachi-San tenang saja Hikari tidak deman kok, Namun dia lagi hmhmhmh"Sebelum Yutta menyelesaikan Ucapannya Hikari telah menutup mulut Yutta dengan tanganya serta memberi Yutta tatapan mematikannya yang di balas cengiran Yutta.

"Ekhm, Jadi ada perlu apa Itachi-nii kesini? dan abaikan saja mereka"Tanya Naruto

"Oh itu, Minato-Sama datang kerumah untuk menemui Tou-sama"Lapor Itachi

"Untuk apa Tou-sama menemui Tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Entahlah mungkin dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan ingin tau tentang mu dari Tou-sama "Jawab Itachi seadanya

Naruto hanya tersenyum begitu juga Yutta dan Hikari yang sudah berhasil mengkontrol wajah memerahnya.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin Nii-san sampaikan? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya"Jawab Itachi" Oh bolehkan Nii-san meminjam Hika-Chan, Naru-Chan?"Tanya Itachi

"Oh~ Tentu~, kalau tidak di kembalikan juga ngak masalah kok~"Jawab Naruto dengan nada mengodanya

Yutta segera mendorong Hikari dan dengan sigap Itachi menangkap Hikari agar tak jatuh.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~"Kata Yutta dengan nada menggoda seperti Naruto

Itachi melihat interaksi mereka tersenyum kecil, lalu pamit pergi bersama Hikari yang menatap kedua sahabatnya tatapan mematikan ala Hikari.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Yutta-Kun~?"Tanya Naruto menggoda Yutta

"Aku?"Tanya Yutta sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu mengeleng "Aku masih ingin sendiri dan menjaga kalian berdua"Kata Yutta penuh dengan keyakinan

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Yutta.

"Arigato"Ucap Naruto tulus

Yutta membalasnya dengan senyuman, baginya kedua sahabatnya lah yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Merekalah yang memberikan Yutta kehidupan dengan tujuan melindungi mereka selamanya apa pun yang terjadi, Mereka adalah keluarga Yutta setelah orang tuanya meninggal karena perang.

Hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum dan bahagia itu sudah cukup baginya, dan Sahabatnya juga ada saat dia butuhkan dan hanya Sahabatnya itu yang tau dimana mencari nya bila dia membutuhkan mereka.

Naruto telah mengajarkannya arti kehidupan, keluarga dan persahabatan. Naruto merupakan sosok Ibu dalam keluarga kecil mereka (Tim), sosok ibu yang selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya, memarahinya kalau salah, memberi nasehat bila dia butuhkan dan selalu memberikan dukungan kepadanya dan juga Hikari.

Sedangkan Hikari sudah sepertu sosok adik yang harus dia jaga agar terhindar dari bahaya yang mengancam keselamatannya, Sosok Hikari yang cerewet dan manja selalu membuat Yutta tersenyum. Dia seperti mempunyai adik yang ingin selalu di perhatikan dan di manja, selama ini Yutta adalah anak tunggal dan saat melihat Hikari dia seperti punya seorang adik yang tak pernah dimilikinya selama hidup di dunia ini.

" ta"

"YUTTA"Teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya

Yutta terkejut dan terbangun dari lamunannya lalu menatap Naruto yang menatapnya kesal namun lucu, dan itu membuat Yutta tersenyum geli.

"Hehehe gomen"Kata Yutta menyesal

"Uhh, kau ini sudah dipanggil dari tadi hanya melamun. Ayo apa yang kau lamunkan~"Kata Naruto yang moodnya sudah baik kembali

"Hmm"Yutta bergumam sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu seperti berfikir

Naruto menatap Yutta penasaran, Yutta yang melihata itu menahan tawanya.

"Apa ya? Ah R.A.H.A.S.I.A"Kata Yutta jail

"YUTTA NO BAKA"Teriak Naruto kesal sambil menjitak kepala Yutta kesal

"Ouch Ittai"Rintih Yutta sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit

"Rasakan itu"Kata Naruto acuh, namun didal hatinya dia tertawa senang

Para Anbu yang menjaga Ruang Hokage yang melihat dan mendengar interaksi persahabatan mereka tersenyum dan terharu karena mereka belum pernah melihat persahabatnya seperti mereka, yang bertahan walau banya rintangan yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Persahabat yang mengerti satu sama lainnya, persahabatan yang seperti keluarga, persahabatan yang penuh dengan warna. Siapa yang tidak akan iri dengan mereka?

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju komplek perumahan Uchiha dimana dia dan Sasuke tinggal disana, sesekali Naruto membalas sapaan dari shinobi atau pun penduduk biasa yang berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya. Naruto tau sepasang mata violet menatapnya dari balik rumah-rumah penduduk selama dia berjalan sendirian (pisah jalan dengan Yutta), tapi Naruto membiarkannya saja.

Pemilik mata Violet itu adalah Namikaze Naruko, Naruko sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Naruto langsung dan sedikit berbicara namun dia masih merasa takut kalau-kalau Naruto belum memaafkannya.

-Naruko Pov On

Aku dapat melihat Naru-nee berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju perumahan Uchiha, aku sedikit heran kenapa Naru-nee begitu baik kepada setiap orang? Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki dendam kepada yang telah menyakitinya malah dia tersenyum kepada mereka (termasuk Naruko sendiri).

'Naru-nee, kapan aku berani menghampiri mu?'Batin ku sedih saat Naru-nee telah memasuki perumahan Uchiha.

Aku pun segera berbalik arah menjauh dari tempat persembunyianku, berbahaya bila bersembunyi di tempat para Uchiha.

-Naruko Pov Off

Saat Naruko telah menjauh dari persembunyiannya, tiba-tiba suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat tubuhnya membeku sesaat.

"Kenapa pergi? ayo kerumahku dulu, kau pasti lelah ,Ne" Kata Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum, walau Naruko tidak melihat senyuman itu.

Naruto yang tau kalau Naruko terkejut tersenyum penuh arti lalu menghampiri Naruko dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ayo~"Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruko mengikutinya

Naruko yang di tarik oleh Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya menatap tangan Naruto yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

'Hangat dan lembut'Batin Naruko

Dan tidak disadari olehnya kalau sedari tadi dia tersenyum, para Uchiha yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang"

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dan Mikoto yang menyambut mereka, kebetulan Mikoto menginap di kediaman Sasunaru untuk menjaga Naruto sampai Sasuke kembali.

"Ara Naruko-chan juga ada, ayo masuk"Kata Mikoto lembut dengan senyuman keibuan

"Ya Mikoto-san"Kata Naruko sesopan mungkin

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ruang keluarga kecuali Mikoto yang menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak makan malam.

"Ruko-chan, Kau tunggu disini dulu ya. Aku mau mandi dulu"Kata Naruto

"Ya"Respon Naruko

Naruto pun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tak lama Mikoto datang membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan berupa buah dan kue kering, lalu kembali kedapur lagi.

15 menit kemudian

Naruto telah selesai mandinya dan sekarang duduk berdampingan dengan Naruko di teras samping rumah sambil menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan penuh arti, dia (Naruko) dapat melihat Naruto begitu tenang dan bersinar disaat apa pun. Dia mengagumi Naruto, baik, cantik, lembut, hebat, pintar, semua yang ada pada Naruto membuatnya merasa kecil namun dia tidak iri melainkan bangga memiliki Nee-san yang hebat seperti Naruto.

"Suasananya begitu tenang, kan?"Penyataan Naruto lembut

"Ya?"Respon Naruko tidak menggerti

Naruto melirik Naruko dan tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Naruko penuh kasih. Naruko yang di perlakukan seperti itu membeku dan tak lama kembali tenang.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, jalani saja apa yang telah terjadi. Masa depanmu masih panjang"Kata Naruto penuh kasih

Naruko tambah tak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan namun dia hanya tersenyum, ini sudah cukup untuknya.

'Aku akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu Nee-san'Tekat Naruko didalam hatinya.

Mikoto menatap kedua anak kembar itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kushi-chan, sepertinya mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi"Kata Mikoto pada Kushina

"Ya kau benar Miko-chan"Kata Kushina membalas perkataan Mikoto

'Aku harap kami dapat berkumpul bersama di satu ruangan dan aku akan menganti waktu yang telah aku sia-siakan selama ini'Batin Kushina

.

.

.

Itachi berjalam berdua bersama Hikari yang sedari tadi memalingkan pandangannya dari Itachi, Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Hikari dan itu membuat Hikari terkejut dan merona seketika.

"Sekarang kita kemana?"Tanya Itachi

"T-terserah Itachi-san saja"Jawab Hikari gugup

"Kalau gitu kita danau dekat komplek Uchiha, bagaimana?"Tawar Itachi

"Hmm"Angguk Hikari

Itachi tersenyum lalu membimbing Hikari menuju danau yang dimaksudnya.

"Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Itachi-san tapi Itachi atau Ita-kun boleh juga"Kata Itachi dengan sedikit mengoda Hikari yang wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

' Itachi-san ketularan mereka berdua'Gerutu Hikari didalam hatinya sambil mengutuk kedua sahabatnya itu

"Cieh cieh lagi kencan ni"Goda Yutta sedikit keras, kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan kedua sejoli itu

"Y-yutta"Gagap Hikari terkejut plus malu

"Kenapa Hikari~, Oh aku tau pasti aku mengganggu kencan~ kalian ya~, ah kalau gitu aku pergi saja dan selamat bersenang-senang~"Goda Yutta sambil melambaikan tangannya main-main

"Kalian begitu dekat ne? dan sepertinya Yutta sangat menyayangimu begitu juga Naru-chan"Kata Itachi

Hikari mendengar perkataan Itachi menoleh pada Itachi lalu melihatkan senyum termanisnya dan itu membuat wajah Itachi sedikit memerah malu.

.

.

.

Disuna

Gaara belajar memasak kilat dengan Temari berlangsung selama 5 jam lebih walau hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk juga tidak terlalu bagus, yang penting bisa dimakan.

"Huff akhirnya berhasil juga, ya walau tidak terlalu bagus"Kata Gaara senang sambil melihat ramen buatannya

"Ya, kau benar Gaara"Kata Temari "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau memberikan ramen ini ke Sasuke, kasihan Naru-chan yang menunggunya di Konoha"Sambung Temari

Gaara pun tersadar dan langsung memasukan ramen buatannya pada gulungan penyimpanan agar aman lalu segera menuju kantornya dimana Sasuke menunggunya disana, kasihan juga Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama.

Temari melihat adiknya yang pergi seperti orang kesurupan hanya mengelengkan kepalanya namun senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menanti Gaara dengan sabar karena dia tau kalau memasak itu bukan sesuatu yang gampang.

Clek

"Gomen, kau harus menunggu lama"Sesal Gaara dengan wajah datarnya

"Hn" Hanya itu respon Sasuke dengan wajah datar juga

Gaara pun menghampiri Sasuke lalu memberikan gulungan penyimpanan dimana dia telah menyimpan ramen didalamnya, dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Apa aku yang terakhir? "Tanya Gaara ambigu

"Tidak, karena yang lainnya ada di Konoha jadi aku menghampirimu dulu baru ke yang lainnya"Jawab Sasuke

Gaara hanya ber'Hn'ria

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku akan kembali keKonoha"Kata Sasuke

"Hn, Sampaikan salamku untu Naruto"Pesan Gaara

"Tentu"Respon Sasuke lalu segera menghilang dengan meninggalkan kobaran api

Gaara melihat itu berkeringat dingin

"Kalau dia menghilang seperti itu terus makan akan terjadi kebakaran dengan cepat"Gumam Gaara saat melihat bagaimana Sasuke menghilang

.

.

.

Diruang makan kediaman Sasunaru

Keluarga besar Uchiha yakni Mikoto, Fugaku serta Itachi yang telah selesai dengan kencannya serta Naruto dan Naruko yang menjadi tamu dadakan, sedang melangsungkan makan malam dengan tenang.

"Naru-Chan"Panggil Fugaku dengan nada suara yang lembut

"Ya, Tou-chan?"Respon dan Tanya Naruto

"Kau mau ikut Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kekuil? "Tanya Fugaku

"Kuil? kapan?"Tanya balik Naruto penasaran

"Besok"Jawab Fugaku

"Okey Naru ikut"Kata Naruto semangat

"Apa Tou-sama kekuil untuk berdoa? "Tanya Itachi

"Ya, aku ingin berdoa untuk cucu pertamaku"Jawab Fugaku senang

Naruko melihat Fugaku diluar karakternya agak sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau para Uchiha dapat berubah menjadi lebih hangat bila berhubungan dengan Naruto atau apa yang mereka senangi.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan apa Sasu-Kun sudah mengabarimu? "Tanya Mikoto

Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakan buah-buah segar yang sudah di kupas dan dipotong oleh Fugaku, segera menatap Mikoto lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah, tadi saat Naru selesai mandi ada seekor elang yang membawa surat dari Suke-kun dan didalam surat itu dia bilang kalau urusannya dengan Gaara sudah selesai"Jawab Naruto senang karena apa yang diinginkannya akan segera terpenuhi

Fugaku dan Itachi memaklumi Naruto yang membuat Uchiha keluar dari kharakter aslinya, dan Mikoto tersenyum sedangkan Naruko menatap heran mereka.

.

.

.

Hikari menatap langit malam dengan tatapan menerawang, dan tidak disadarinya ada seorang laki-laki duduk disampingnya sambil menatap Hikari dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hika-chan?"Tanya Yutta lembut

Hikari mendengar suara Yutta terkejut bukan main, sampai-sampai dia hampir terjatuh dari atap rumahnya.

"Astaga Yutta kau membuatku terkejut dan HAMPIR mati"Kata Hikari sedikit kesal

Yutta hanya tertawa lalu mengusap rambut Hikari lembut. Hikari tau Yutta sudah banya berubah setelah mereka masuk dalam Tim 12, Yutta yang dulu cerewet, hipeaktif dan tak sabaran, sekarang menjadi lebih tenang dan dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang dan penuh pemikiran. Yutta menjadi Dewasa, melebihi dia.

"Yutta, kau tau-"

"Tidak"Potong Yutta watados

Twing

Persimpangan muncul di kening Hikari

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Yutta no Baka "Kesal Hikari "Kau tau, waktu begitu terasa cepat berlalu. Dulu kau kekanakan dan sekarang kau lebih dewasa dari kami, aku senang sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, yang selalu ada untukku"Kata Hikari sambil mengenang masa lalu mereka yang penuh tantangan

Yutta tersenyum

"Ya, kau benar"Kata Yutta setuju

Hikari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yutta dan Yutta mengudap rambut Hikari. Situasi mereka berdua begitu tenang dan nyaman.

"Hika-Chan, ayo masuk kedalam hari semakin malam"Teriak Kaa-san Hikari dari dalam rumah, Kaa-san Hikari hanya warga biasa.

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san, Hika tidak sendiri disini"Teriak Hikari merespon Kaa-san nya

"Oh ada Yu-Kun ternyata, ya sudah kalau Yu-kun sudah pergi kau segera masuk kedalam. Udara malam tidak baik"Teriak Kaa-san Hikari

"Okey"

Yutta hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi ibu dan anak yang begitu aneh.

"Kau ini, suka sekali berteriak seperti itu. Tak sopan"Kata Yutta menasehati Hikari

"Hehehe"Tawa Hikari

Singgg

"Wah sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang dan tidak mengajak ku"Kata Naruto yang muncul dengan lubang hitamnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Naru-chan kenapa kau malam-malam berkeliaran diluar, itu tidak baik untuk bayimu"Kata Hikari khawatir dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan Yutta mengelengkan kepalanya "KAA-SAN, SIAP KAN MINUMAN HANGAT"Teriak Hikari lebih keras

"HIKARI, kecilkan suara mu. Dan untuk apa minuman hangat? "Tegus dan tanya Kaa-san Hikari

"Gomen Kaa-san, disini ada Naru-chan juga"Jawab Hikari

"Okey, cepat bawa mereka kedalam"

"Okey"

Hikari pun menari kedua tangan sahabatnya itu kedalam rumahnya dan ternyata Kaa-san Hikari sudah menyiapkan mereka minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

"Arigato Baa-san/ Baa-chan"Kata Yutta dan Naruto bersamaan

Kaa-san Hikari hanya tersenyum lalu pamit tidur duluan.

"Jadi Naru-Chan kenapa kau sampai keluar malam-malam seperti ini? "Tanya Yutta mewakili Hikari

Hikari menganggukan kepalanya tanda sependapat dengan Yutta, Naruto yang sedang asik makan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Kaa-san Hikari segera menghentikan makannya.

"Oh itu, kebetulan tadi aku mengantarkan Ruko-Chan kerumahnya"Jawab Naruto

Hikari dan Yutta menatap Naruto menuntut penjelasan lebih lengkap

"Tadi dia makan malam dirumahku, ya dia mengikutiku saat aku berpisah jalan dengan Yutta saat kembali kerumah dan aku ajak saja sekalian dia kerumahku"Jelas Naruto

"Oh"Respon mereka berdua

.

.

Skip hime

Sudah dua hari Sasuke melakukan misinya dan sekarang Sasuke sudah ada di kantor Hokage dengan beberapa gulungan yang berisi ramen dan juga beberapa kontak bekal.

"Ne Suke apa kau sudah mendapatkannya? "Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Sudah, ini"Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk gulungan-gulungan itu "Didalamnya sudah disegel ramen dari perorang"Sambung Sasuke

"Wow, kau hebar Suke"Kata Naruto kagum pada suaminya "Kalau begitu Naru ambil ya"Sambung Naruto

"Hn"

Naruto pun mengambil semua gulungan dan beberapa bekal, memasukan itu semua kesegel penyimpanan yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Oh iya, karena Suke telah memenuhi keinginan Naru jadi-"Kata Naruto mengantung sambil mendekati Sasuke

Chu~

"-itu hadiah untuk mu"Kata Naruto sesudah mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas "Jaa"

Sasuke memandang kepargian Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun bila dilihat dengan teliti ada roma merah di pipi Sasuke. Hehehehe, Sasuke merona.

"Ekhm, wajah dan pipimu tidak bekerja sama ne Sasuke-kun"Tegur Hikari yang sedari tadi diruangan itu sambil membaca beberapa gulungan

Sasuke gelagapan dan segera memalingkan mukanya dari Hikari

"Kau dengan Aniki, gimana? "Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan eh? hubungan kami baik-baik saja dan sedikit berkembang dari sebelumnya"Jawab Hikari dengan mengejek Sasuke pada awal katanya

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

"Oh kau tau Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan sudah dekat dengan Naruko. Ya bisa dibilang Naruko sudah mengetahui kesalahannya"Kata Hikari

"Itu bagus kan?"Kata Sasuke

"Ya"

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dan Hikari melanjutkan membaca gulungan di tangannya. Sesekali mereka berbicara membahas ini itu untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

Clek

Pintu dibuka masuklah Yutta

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Tim 2 berhasil melaksanakan misi tingkat C, mengawal seorang pembuat pedang"Lapor Yutta

"Bagus, Tim 2 aku beri libur 2 hari"Kata Sasuke

Yutta hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menuju Hikari yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Sasuke hanya membiarkannya saja karena dia sudah terbisa dengan kedua sahabat istrinya itu dan juga sahabatnya.

"Kau serius bangat, apa sesuatu yang menarik?"Tanya Yutta

Hikari menoleh pada Yutta lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Yutta duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa? "Tanya Yutta yang sudah duduk

"Ini laporan dari mata-mata kita"Jawab Hikari

"Lalu apa isinya?"Tanya Yutta

"Ada beberapa hal yang ganjil didalam laporan ini dan aku sedang menyelidikinya, kau tau asal usul klan Hyuuga? "Tanya balik Hikari

"Hmm kalau tidak salah saudara dari Rikudo sennin, lalu apa masalahnya? "Jawab dan tanya Yutta

"Itu masalahnya, aku merasakan Chakra yang mirip dengan Rikudo sennin namun masih dibawah Rikudo"Jawab Hikari

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan ini pada Naru-chan?"Tanya Yutta

"Belum, aku tidak ingin dia banya pikiran. Kau tau sendirikan kalau Naru-Chan lagi hamil"Jawab Hikari

"Kau benar juga, laku apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "Tanya Yutta

"Menunggu"Jawab Hikari singkat

Sasuke yang juga ada didalam ruangan itu tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu, seperti ada penghalang yang tak kasat mata.

Sepertinya masalah yang baru akan segera menghampiri mereka, dan apakah mereka bisa mengatasi masalah baru itu? apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya~

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Gomen Gami mengecewakan kalian semua (Membungkukkan badan),

Beberapa bulan ini Gami mendapat beberapa ide untuk membuat fic baru dan Gami memintak pendapat dari Minna semua.

1) Naruto anak dari dua dewa yang hebat, namun dia tak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya karena suatu alasan. Namun disuatu peristiwa orang tua Naruto pun sadar dan menolong Naruto. Naruto sudah hidup lebih lama bahkan sebelum Rikudo lahir, Naruto tidak memiliki chakra yang harus dimiliki seorang Ninja. Naruto terlahir anak Hokage keempat, namun tetap tidak memiliki chakra yang membuatnya di sebut aib.

2) Naruto dibuang sejam setelah dia lahir karena minato tidak ingin memiliki anak yang tidak memiliki chakra, Ryuu anak tertua dari minato berumur 5 tahun yang juga tidak memiliki chakra melihat itu semua dan 5 tahun kemudian dia di usir oleh minato. Tanpa ada yang tau Naruto yang dibuang kelaut di selamatkan oleh sekelompok burung api(Apa sih namanya? gami lupa) dan Ryuu ternyata memiliki chakra yang sangat besar itu yang membuat chakranya tidak dapat dirasakan. Kedua kakak-adik itu bertemu dan berkelana bersama-sama, untuk membuat perdamaian.

3) Naruto bertunangan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai Naruto. suatu hari mantan kekasih Sasuke memasuki kehidupan Sasuke dan Sasuke ternyama masih mencintai Mantan kekasihnya itu. Nauto pun mengalah dan pergi walau hatinya terasa sakit, 8 tahun kemudian Naruto kembali dan saat itu juga Sasuke tau kalau hatinya sudah berpaling kelain hati.

4) Negeri ini dihuni oleh orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari sayap, dan sayap itu sendiri akan muncul pada seseorang atau seseorang yang mencari sayap itu. Dan sayap yang langkah dan sulit didapatkan muncul pada seseorang yang dianggap lemah dan selalu dihina.

Okey hanya itu, dan gami mintak bantuan minna

Untuk no 1 gami ingin mintak saran tentang Naruto, P/L. kalau L maka kemungkinan Yaoi.

Untuk no 2 pairing untuk Naruto(P) dan Ryuu (L),

Untuk No 3 pasangan Naruto selain Sasuke

Untuk No 4, nama sayap yang langkah dan hebat

Mohon bantuannya ~


	10. Chapter 10

Ne, untuk 4 fic yang Gami ingin buat itu, tidak semuanya Gami buat dalam satu waktu, tapi tahap demi tahap.

Gami mau selesaikan fic Gami yang terbengkalai terlebih dahulu, jadi Gami harap Minna semua bisa menunggu fic Gami dengan sabar.

Selamat membaca ~

 **INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

2 tahun kemudian

Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan heran, kenapa mereka saling memberi kode dengan tatapan mata seperti itu? ini aneh, pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan, itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Ekhm, bisakah kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi? "Tanya Naruto dengan penuh ancaman

Yutta dan Hikari saling menyenggol lengan masing-masing, Naruto yang melihat itu kesal.

Brak

Suara meja di pukul, Yutta dan Hikari pun terdiam dan sang pelaku pemukulan menatap mereka berdua penuh selidik.

"Jadi?"Tanya Naruto lagi

"B-begini Naru, beberapa tahun belakangan ini mata-mata kita merasakan chakra asing namun juga tak asik dalam waktu bersamaan"Hikari pun menjawab walau di awal gugup

"Kenapa kalian baru menceritakannya sekarang"Kata Naruto kecewa

Mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Naruto membuat Yutta dan Hikari merasa bersalah.

"Kami tidak ingin kau banya pikiran Naru, dan waktu itu kalau masih dalam keadaan hamil dan kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Menma"Jelas Yutta

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lalu tersenyum

"Arigato kalian sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi lain kali kalau ada suatu masalah segera beri tahu aku"Kata Naruto lembut namun tegas

"Ha'i" Respon Mereka serentak

Oh mereka bertiga sekarang ada di markas Anbu tepatnya Anbu Khusus yang mengawasi dan melindungu Hokage.

"Huf aku akan menyelidiki chakra asing itu, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu"Kata Naruto

"Ya"

Naruto menghilang dengan lubang hitamnya menuju rumahnya, Dia ingin segera bermain dengan jagoan kecilnya.

"Aku pulang"

Tap

tap

tap

Suara langkah yang pelan namun penuh semangat terdengar di telinga Naruto yang membuat Dia tersenyum.

"Celamat datan Kaa-chan"Sambut suara anak kecil yang masih belum lancar bicara

Naruto yang gemas segera mengedong jagoan kecilnya itu dan menghadiahi kecup-kecupan dipipinya yang masih penuh lemak bayi itu.

"Theheehe" Menma tertawa senang mendapat kecupan dari Kaa-chan nya

Mikoto yang tadi membantu Menma berjalan tersenyum

"Apa jagoan Kaa-chan ini tidak nakal, eh? "Tanya Naruto masih mengendong Menma dan membawanya keruang keluarga sebelum itu memberi kecupan dipipi Mikoto yang di balas Mikoto dengan usapan sayang dirambutnya

"Ndak, Menma ndak nakal Kaa-chan" Jawab Menma sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya itu

"Anak Kaa-chan memang pintar"Puji Naruto

Menma tertawa senang lalu turun dari pangkuan Naruto dan mengambil mainannya.

"Naru kau tau Menma-kun itu benar-benar hiperaktif seperti Sasuke-kun saat masih kecil"Kata Mikoto yang membawakan minuman untuk Naruto dan untuk dirinya sendiri

"Arigato Kaa-san"Kata Naruto menerima minuman yang dibawa Mikoto "Kaa-san benar, Naru cuma berdoa agar Menma tidak memiliki sikap dingin Tou-chan nya"Harap Naruto

"Hehehe kau benar Naru"Kata Mikoto "Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi karena yang kita lihat sikap dan sifatnya kebanyakan sama dengan mu Naru"Sambung Mikoto

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Mikoto lalu menatap buah hatinya yang bermain menyusun gambar dengan ekspresi yang serius namun lucu. Naruto tertawa melihat itu.

"Oh iya, Tou-san mana Kaa-san?"Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Fugaku

"Oh Tou-san mu sedang tidur, tapi pinggangnya sakit karena Menma mengajaknya bermain kuda-kudaan"Jawab Mikoto terkekeh

"Uff Tou-san itu tidak tau di umur"Kata Naruto mengembungkan pipinya

Mikoto tertawa

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naru, Tou-san mu itu sangat menyayangi Menma, apa lagi Tou-san mu tidak akan bisa menolak tatapan Menma yang memelas itu"Kata Mikoto

Naruto jadi ingat saat Menma lahir Fugaku begitu OOC dan selalu luluh dengan tatapan Menma.

Di kantor Hokage

Sasuke menatap tumpukan-tumpukan laporan didepannya dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif, ingin sekali Dia membakat semua laporan ini dengan Amaterasu.

Shikamaru yang ada diruangan itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap laporan itu dengan Sharingan, Merepotkan"Kata Shikamaru malas

Sasuke mengalikan tatapannya ke Shikamaru yang membuat sasaran tatapan maneteskan keringat dingin.

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

Sasuke mengembalikan matanya kesemula dan menatap kearah pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu.

"Tou-chan ~"Tetiak super cempreng dari sang buah hati menyambut pendengaran Sasuke

"Merepotkan"Gumam Shikamaru sambil mencongkel telingannya yang berdenging

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengendong Menma sambil mengecup pipinya yang dibalas tawa senang dari Menma.

"Entah kenapa aku berharap ada sedikit sifat Uchiha yang diwarisinya"Gerutu Naruto yang berada di balik pintu

"Merepotkan, aku setuju"Kata Shikamaru

"Oh kau disini Shika, bagaimana keadaan Temari?"Tanya Naruto

"Baik, sejak Dia hamil Kankuro dan Gaara menjadi begitu posesif. Aku binggung jadinya"Jawab Shikamaru

"Yang sabar"Kata Naruto

Mereka melupakan ayah dan anak yang sedang bermain bersama di sofa diruangan itu. Naruto duduk dimaja Hokage serta melihat laporan-laporan yang belum diperiksa oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyusun laporan-laporan itu dengan rapi.

.

.

.

Hikari dan Yutta sedang berjalan berduaan sambil bergosip ria, orang-orang yang melihat mereka biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan Tim 12 itu.

"-lalu kau tau Kakashi-san dilempari sendal oleh Anko-san saat Kakashi-san tidak sengaja melihat Anko-san ganti baju"Kata Hikari

"Wow, kasihan sendalnya"Kata Yutta berwajah sedih

"Kau benar, setau ku sendal itu baru dibelinya loh"Kata Hikari sok prihatin

Err sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalai orang yang gosipkan oleh mereka tak jauh berdiri dari mereka.

"Yamato mereka beneran muridmu?"Tanya Kakashi sangsi

"Ya, walau mereka agak blak blakan"Jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum

"Kau tau aku rasanya ingin membakar mereka dengan katon no jutsu ku"Kata Kakashi

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan niat 'mulia' mu itu, karena kekuatan mereka itu setara Kage kalau kau belum tau"Nasehat Yamato

 _Glup_

Kakashi meneguk salivanya gugup, sambil menatap Yamato horor. Yamoto hanya cengegesan tak jelas.

"Hika-Chan"Panggil seseorang

Itachi yang memanggil Hikari menglihkan Kakashi dan Yamato, disana Itachi menghampiri Hikari sambil tersenyum dan pipi Hikari merona sedangkan Yutta tertawa mengoda sepasang kekasih itu. Kakashi dan Yamato saling pandang lalu tersenyum.

"Mereka akan manis disaat-saat tertentu"Kata mereka bersamaan

Tak jauh dari mereka, Kiba dan Shino menatap mereka heran.

"Kedua orang itu aneh"Kata Kiba

"Ya, seperti pasangan-"Kata Shino mengantung dan memandang Kiba

"YAOI"Teriak mereka sambil berlari menjauh

Mereka yang disana menatap kearah teriakan lalu menatap KakaYama yang sedang saling tatap menatap.

"Kita kejain"Kata Yutta

"Okey"Respon Hikari sambil menyeringai

Itachi sedikit menjauh karena tidak mau kena masalah.

"Ihh Yamato-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei berpacaran"Kata Yutta menatap KakaYama kecewa

"Makhlumi Yutta merekakan Jones, Dari pada tidak dapat cewek mereka jadi makan cowok aja"Kata Hikari

"Kau benar, betapa memalukannya mereka. Kau lihat jarak mereka terlihat bergitu intim"

"Dan lihat tatapan mereka satu sama lainnya penuh cinta"

Orang-orang disekitar itu menatap KakaYama penuh selidik dan kecewa.

"Aku tak menyangkau kau menyimpang Kakashi"Kata Anko kecewa

Kakashi menatap horor ke Anko yang berlari menjauh dan tak lama Kakashi mengejar Anko, Yamato menatap mereka datar sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menatap kedua muridnya yang nakal itu.

"Kalian ini"Kata Yamato tak habis pikir

"Hehehe"Tawa mereka senang

Itachi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Apa anak ku akan jail juga kalau menikah dengan Hikari? ah tapi tidak masalah kan jadinya Uchiha tambah heboh, khukhukhu'

.

.

.

Menma berjalan tertatih-tatih menyelusuri rumahnya, Dia baru pandai berjalan tau. Kushina memperhatikan dari jauh takut Menma jatuh dan terluka, disamping Kushina ada Minato yang menatap waswas ke Menma yang sesekali akan jatuh.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san kalian jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Menma tidak akan jatuh"Tegur Naruko geli

"Tapi Ruko-chan kau lihat Menma rapuh"Kata Minato mendramatiskan

"Ya Ruko-chan, kalau Menma terluka gimana"Kata Kushina ikut-ikutan dengan Minato

Naruko memutar matanya malas

"Hah menyesal aku membawa Menma kesini"Guman Naruko masih didengar oleh sepasang suami istri itu

"Jangan Ruko"Kata Mereka bersamaan

Menma mendengar itu acuh dan terus melangkah menuju mainannya ada di ujung ruangan dan dengan bangga mengangkat mainannya itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Yeee"Teriak Menma senang

"Wah Menma berhasil, anak pintar"Puji Naruko

"Theeee"Tawa Menma senang

Naruko menghampirinya dan mengendongnya dengan lembut, Menma menguap dan mengosok matanya.

"Menma mengantuk?"Tanya Naruko

"Humm"

"Baiklah kalau gitu Ruko-baa akan mengatarkan mu pulang"Kata Naruko

Menma tak menjawab karena telah tertidur, Naruko pun membawa Menma kembali kerumahnya. Saat menuju rumah Sasunaru banya para Uchiha menatap kearahnya(tepatnya Menma) dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eh? Ruko-chan"Sapa Mikoto yang kebetulan diluar rumah Sasunaru

"Mikoto-baa"Sapa Naruko

Mikoto melihat Menma tertidur digendongan Naruko terkekeh geli dan mengambil alih Menma.

"Bocah satu ini mudah sekali dekat dengan semua orang"Kata Mikoto gemas

"Ya, wajahnya yang imut juga membuat semua orang betah dengannya"Kata Naruko

"Perpaduan Sasu-kun dan Naru-chan benar-benar memikat hati siapa saja"Kata mereka bersamaa lalu tertawa geli

Naruto yang ada dibalik pintu mendengar pembicaraan mereka tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang meminum teh hijau diteras belakang.

"Kau terlihat senang Naru-chan"Kata Sasuke tersenyum lembut

Naruto mengambil duduk disamping Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke manja.

"Aku bahagia dengan ini semua, Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama serta Ruko-chan telah menerimaku, dan seorang malaikat kecil hadir melengkapi hidup kita. Bukan kah itu sudah cukup membuatmu bahagia? "Kata Naruto

Sasuke tak membalas tapi membelai rambut Naruto sambil menciumi pipinya.

"Kaa-chan~, Tou-chan~"

Teriakan cembreng Menma membuat sepasang suami-istri itu tertawa senang dan tak lama malaikat kecil bagi mereka telah datang sambil masuk kedalam pelukan hangat kedua orang tuanya.

Keluarga yang bahagia, apa kebahagian ini akan bertahan lama? apa kebahagian ini akan bertambah?

"Oh Menma-Chan, Kaa-chan ada kabar bagus untukmu"Kata Naruto saat mereka telah melepaskan asik pelukan

Sekarang Menma duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil memakan biskuit yang ada didepannya, Menma menatap Kaa-chan nya penasaran. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi anaknya itu.

"Tapi Menma harus janji akan jadi anak yang baik okey"Kata Naruto

"Okey"Kata Menma

"Menma akan menjadi kakak"Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar

Menma meringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti sedangkan Sasuke melotot tak percaya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan Menma ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama?"Tanya Sasuke senang

"Sekitar 1 minggu"Jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan"Panggil Menma

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Menma yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang paling mengemaskannya.

"Disini"Tunjuk Sasuke keperut Naruto "Ada adik Menma"Sambungnya

Menma menatap Perut Naruto dan lalu menatap wajah Naruto

"Benalkah Kaa-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Ya sayang, jadi Menma ingin adik perempuan atau laki-laki?"Jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Pelempuan"Jawab Menma cepat

"Kenapa? kenapa perempuan?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kalena Menma ingin melindunginya kalau laki-laki dia bisa melindungi diri sendiri"Jawab Menma polos

Sasunaru yang gemas dengan anaknya memeluk anaknya gemas.

Di balik pintu Mikoto mendengar semuanya sambil tersenyum namun Dia menginggat satu hal.

"Ah, Kalau Fuga-kun tau pasti OOCnya kumat lagi"Gumam Mikoto saat menginggat suaminya itu "Tapi tidak apalah, kapan lagi melihat seorang Uchiha Fugaku OOC, anggap aja hiburan"Kata Mikoto nista

Dengan semangat 45 nya, Mikoto segera menuju rumah sambil mengabarkan berita bahagia ini dan benar dugaan Mikoto

Bryuus

Suara air yang di semburkan Fugaku dari mulutnya (lagi minut teh)

"Astaga Fugaku" Pekik Mikoto panik

Kenapa? karena didepan Fugaku duduk Itachi yang menjadi korban dari semburan Fugaku, Fugaku hanya acuh.

"APA? kau serius Mikoto, Astaga Aku akan jadi Kakek yang paling bahagia dibumi ini hahahaha"Tawa Fugaku penuh OOC

"Tou-sama gila"Gumam Itachi sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang jadi korban kenistaan Fugaku

"Hihihi"Tawa Mikoto

Berita kehamilan anak kedua Naruto tersebar begitu cepat sampai kedesa-desa lain, Gaara yang mendengar itu senang juga sedikit was-was karena Dia sedikit takut dengan masa ngidam Naruto dan juga takut kena korban ngidamnya Naruto.

Ada datang secara langsung memberi selamat kepada Naruto dan ada juga yang memberi hadiah, Naruto yang biasanya waktunya dihabiskan dimarkas Root kini sedang duduk dan menghabiskan waktu di kantor Hokage dengan Menma yang selalu menempel seperti perangko katanya ingin melindungi Kaa-chan sampai dedek bayi lahir, anak yang mengemaskan.

Ini belum berakhir karena masih ada yang harus diselesaikan oleh Naruto cs, Seseorang yang membuat Naruto cs resah sampai saat ini, siapakah orang itu?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen pendek chapternya, Gami mohon bantuannya, dari Hamura?

Sampai disini dulu chapter 10nya dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 11 ~~


	11. Chapter 11

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Angin berhembus dengan kencang seperti akan ada badai yang menerjang Konoha, rambut kuning seorang wanita yang menatap langit bergoyang kesana kemari. Entah apa yang akan terjadi perasaannya tidak enak, para Yami dan Bijuu yang ada didalam dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tangan kanan wanita itu membelai perutnya yang masih datar itu dan sesekali mengumamkan 'Semua akan baik-baik saja', mata biru wanita itu menatap lembut pada putranya yang tertidur tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau memikirkan apa Naru?"Tanya Sasuke saat duduk disamping Naruto

Mereka berada diberanda kediaman mereka

"Entahlah Suke, aku merasakan firasat buruk dari badai ini"Jawab Naruto gelisah

Pluk

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto lembut dan tersenyum

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, walau apapun yang akan datang nanti kita semua pasti dapat menghadapinya"Hibur Sasuke

Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, Dia sangat tau kalau firasat Naruto selalu benar dan tepat.

"Naru bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama Menma ke Kumo"Tawar Sasuke

"Ke Kumo? ayo, Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan paman Bee dan juga ingin melihat apa Raikage masih suka marah-marah"Kata Naruto senang

"Baiklah, Aku akan siapkan semua yang kita perlukan untuk ke Kumo"Kata Sasuke

"Lalu tugas mu?"Tanya Naruto

"Ada Yutta dan Hikari kan"Jawab Sasuke santai

"Kau ini"Kata Naruto geli

Disebuah rumah

Yutta yang sedang membantu Ibu Hikari memperbaiki atap yang bocor tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding, Yutta menjadi gemetar.

"Perasaan ku tak enak"Gumam Yutta sambil mengusap tekuknya

Drap

Tap

Tap

"Yutta kau merasakannya?"Tanya Hikari horor

"Hikari? maksudmu?"Tanya Yutta balik

"Perasaan tak enak, seperti aku akan dapat masalah atau sesuatu yang merepotkan akan meninpa kau dan aku"Terang Hikari

"Kau merasakannya juga? berarti itu bukan ilusi kita saja, cih masalah apa lagi sih. Apa tidak ada hari tanpa sesuatu yang merepotkan"Gerutu Yutta

"Yutta kalau sudah selesai cepat masuk, badainya semakin besar dan kau juga masuk Hikari"Teriak Ibu Hikari dari dalam rumah

"Ya Kaa-san/Baa-san" Balas Hikari dan Yutta bersamaan

"Ayo turun"Aja Yutta

"Ya"

Mereka pun turun dari atap rumah Hikari dengan cara terjun dari atap( Tenang mereka tidak akan mati, mereka kan Ninja)

.

.

.

Badai terus berlangsung selama satu minggu ini, membuat para penduduk dan Ninja khawatir. Sasuke sebagai Kage juga dibikin pusing oleh badai aneh ini.

Naruto mematap langit melalui jendela kantor Hokage, hari ini Dia menemani Sasuke di kantor dan Menma bermain bersama Kakek dan Neneknya. Tatapan Naruto sangat sulit diartikan dan lagi semacam chakra hitam(Chakra Yami Bijuu dan Juubi) keluar dengan perlahan dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke merasaka tekanan Chakra yang kuat dari Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran, Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan Chakra Yami kecuali saat PDS 4.

"Naru, ada sesuatu? "Tanya Sasuke ambigu

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap Sasuke dan Saat itu Sasuke tertegun. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata Juubi.

" **Ini aku Juubi, aku mengambil alih tubuh Naru sementara karena ada yang ingin aku sampai kepadamu** "Juubi berbicara serius

"Apa?"Tanya Sasuke

" **Aku dan para Yami serta Bijuu merasakan Chakra yang mirip dengan milik Hamura saudara dari Hagaromo** "Kata Juubi serius

"Apa mungkin itu chakra anak Hamura? "Guman Sasuke dan Juubi hanya mengangkat bahunya

Mata Naruto kembali normal lagi dan menatap tajam kearah bulan yang terlihat disiang hari itu.

"Apa yang diinginkan olehnya? "Tanya Naruto geram

Dia sangat tidak suka perperangan yang hanya merenggut nyawa itu.

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita harus bersiap-siap bila hal genting terjadi"Jawab Sasuke

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengusap perutnya. Ini semua membuat dirinya banya pikiran, Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada calon bayinya ini.

Sasuke menatap sendu kearah Naruto, Dia juga mencemaskan ini semua, Naruto sedang hamil anak kedua mereka dan masalah ini membuat Naruto lelah dan banya pikiran dan itu juga mempengaruhi pertumbuhan anak mereka.

Hikari yang tadi ingin menemui Naruto yang ada dikator Hokage, hanya diam mematung di depan pintu Ruang Hokage. Dia mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

' _Jadi selama ini firasatku dan Yutta benar_ 'Batinnya

"Hik-"Sapaan Yutta tidak dilanjutkan saat Hikari meletakan telunjuknya dibibirnya tanda diam

Yutta menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendekati Hikari, Hikari memberi kode pada Yutta untuk mengikutinya keatap kantor Hokage.

Saat di atap Hikari menceritakan apa yang Dia dengar kepada Yutta, Hikari tidak takut ketahuan karena Dia dan teman setimnya ini adalah tim pengintai jadi tidak akan -

"Kenapa kau hanya mendengar dari luar Hikari? "

-Naruto

Kedua orang itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri dipintu masuk keatap.

"Terlalu shok"Jawab Hikari

"Hn"Respon Naruto malas

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? "Tanya Yutta

"Entahlah, kita belum tau apa tujuannya"Jawab Naruto pelan "Namun aku sering merasakan chakra asing itu didekat klan Hyuuga"Kata Naruto

"Hyuuga? apa ini berkaitan dengan Doujutsu milik Hyuuga? "Tanya Hikari menyimpulkan

"Bisa saja, lebih baik kita cari data lengkap mengenai Hamura agar tujuannya yang sebenarnya dapat kita ketahui"Kata Naruto sambil berfikir

"Tapi dari mana kita mendapatkan data mengenai Hamura tersebut? "Tanya Yutta

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Yutta

"Rikudo Sennin"Kata Naruto

Kedua sahabatnya menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan

"Kalian tau Kakek atau Sensei yang pernah aku ceritakan itu adalah Rikudo Sennin, jadi aku akan menemuinya dialam bawah sadarku"Jelas Naruto

"Benarkah? Yey itu bagus"Pekik Hikari

"Lalu kapan kau melakukannya?"Tanya Yutta

"Nanti malam, kalian juga harus ikut kealam bawah sadarku"Jawab Naruto

"Ha'i"Respon mereka

.

.

.

Sekarang semua tim 11 berkumpul dirumah Naruto dan Sasuke, Mereka duduk diruang tengah dan Menma tertidur dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan menemui Sensei?"Tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Bukan aku tapi kalian juga dan Suke lebih baik kau tidurkan Menma dikamar"Jawab Naruto serta perintahnya

"Hn"

Sasuke pun membawa Menma kekamar bocah itu dan lalu balik keruang tengah.

"Baiklah, buat lingkaran dan pegang tangan orang didekat kalian"Intruksi Naruto yang langsung dipatuhi

Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

-Alam bawah sadar Naruto-

sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan hijau menyambut pengelihat mereka.

"Wow, indah sekali"Kagum Yutta dan Hikari

"Tempat ini tidak berubah"Kata Sasuke seperti bernostagia

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melanglah lebih jauh untuk menuju sebuah tempat, Sasuke yang tau tempat apa yang dituju oleh Naruto segera menyusulnya dan di ikuti oleh Yutta dan Hikari.

Sebuah danau dengan gazebo ditengah-tengah danau terlihat sangat indah, namun bukan itu tujuan mereka kesana melainkan seorang kakek tua berambut putih dengan tanduk yang sedang minum teh di gazebo itu.

"Kakek"Panggil Naruto riang

Yang dipanggil Kakek pun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sudah dianggap cucunya itu.

"Akhirnya kau kesini juga Naru"Kata Hagaromo lembut

"Kakek tau kan tujuan kami kesini"Penyataan Naruto

"Ya, ayo duduk aku akan ceritakan semuanya"Kata Hagaromo

Mereka pun memasuki gazebo dan duduk dengan tenang, Hagaromo pun menceritakan tentang Hamura dan keturunan Hamura. Keempat orang itu mendengar seksakma dan membuat kesimpulan didalam kepala masing-masing.

"Jadi tujuannya adalah Byakugan no Hime yang berarti Hinata"Kata Hikari menyimpulkan

Yang lain menganggukan kepala, namun masih ada pertanyaan didalam kepala mereka.

"Tapi untuk apa Dia mencari Hinata?"Tanya Yutta menyuarakan keheranannya

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang ada pertama"Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan satu jarinya "Dia ingin mengambil Byakugan milik Hinata dan menyempurnakan matanya, kedua Dia ingin menjadikan Hinata istrinya"Kesimpulan Naruto

"Berarti pioritas kita adalah melindungi Hinata sampai tau tujuannya "Kata Sasuke

"Ya dan tugas itu akan dilakukan oleh Yutta dan Hikari, sebenarnya aku juga mau ikut tapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan"Kata Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya

Hagaromo yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka tersenyum karena Dia dapat melihat kerja sama dan jiwa pemimpin didalam keempat orang didepannya ini.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan"

Suara Menma membuat mereka terdiam.

"Sepertinya bocah kecil kalian terbangun dari tidur indahnya"Kata Hikari geli

"Hahaha ayo kita kembali, Kakek kami pergi dulu"Pamit Naruto perlahan menghilang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

-Dunia nyata-

Menma merengek didepan Naruto dengan air mata yang menetes sebuah tangan yang lembut terasa membelai pipinya.

"Menma kenapa menangis? "Tanya Naruto lembut

Menma tidak menjawab melainkan masuk kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Menma terbangun lalu Menma tidak melihat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan disamping Menma membuat Menma khawatir dan mencari Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan lalu Menma melihat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan disini jadi Menma disini"Jelas Menma Innocent

Keempat orang itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Menma

"Kalau begitu Menma tidur lagi ya"Bujuk Naruto

"Hmm"Angguk Menma

Menma pun tertidur dipelukan Naruto, setelah merasa Menma telah tidur mereka pun melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Cuaca masih badai besar, Kedua anggota tim 11 telah berada dikediaman Hinata dengan alasan yang aneh namun Hinata tak mempermasalahkan itu karena memang itu sifat tim 11 selama ini.

Hikari dan Yutta sebanya mungkin harus berada didekat Hinata, mereka seperti kembali kemasa genin dulu.

"Yutta sekalian kalau bisa kau pasang cctv di beberapa tempat dan aku akan memasang alat pelacak pada Hinata"Bisik Hikari

"Okey"

Yutta pun mulai menyusuri kediaman Hinata sambil memasang cctv ditempat yang aman, sedangkan Hikari sedang menuju kearah Hinata yanh sedang menyiram tamanan.

"Hinata"Panggil Hikari

"Ya Hikari?"Tanya Hinata

"Aku ingin memberkanmu gelang ini"Jawab Hikari sambil melihatkan gelang yang terbuat dari mutiara

"Indah, ini benar untuk ku?"Tanya Hinata sambil mengagumi gelang itu

"Ya, pakailah"

Hinata pun memakai gelang itu dengan senang hati, Hikari tersenyum senang didalam hatinya.

"Eh? Yutta mana?"Tanya Hinata saat tidak melihat Yutta

"Oh Yutta sedang mencari kamar mandi, katanya kebelet"Jawab Hikari dengan wajah polos

Ditempat Yutta

Yutta bersin-bersin tak jelas

"Sepertinya aku akan demam "Gumam Yutta dan melanjutkan misinya

Hikari merasa rencananya dan yang lainnya akan berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang Dia dan Yutta tidak perlu repot mengawasi Hinata lagi.

Gelang itu telah diberi alat pelacak dan juga deteksi kehidupan, kalau Hinata diserang mendadak. cctv yang dipasang oleh Yutta untuk mengawasi keadaan kediaman Hinata dan siapa-siapa saja yang datang ketempat ini.

Rencana mereka memang sangat bagus, tapi apa itu bisa untuk mengatasi Toneri? yang dapat mengunakan jurus ruang dan waktu.

Lihat di Chapter berikutnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek? banget. Gomen, Gami lama Update nya dan juga chapt ini pendek.

Oh ya Evolusi dari Byakugan itu apa namanya? kalau ada yang tau tolong kasih tau Gami ne.

Sudah sampai disini dulu jaa\\(^_^)/


	12. Chapter 12

INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya,jutsu buatan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Hikari terus menatap layar didepannya yang melihatkan situasi dan keadaan di Mansion Hyuuga, Yutta menemaninya sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawanya dari rumah sebelum ke markas Anbu ini.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang menganjal kan? "Tanya Yutta saat melihat ke layar

"Malah ini terlihat ganjal Yutta "Jawab Hikari"Yutta panggil Naru kesini segara"Perintah Hikari

Yutta segera menghilang tanpa menjawab Hikari,sedangkan Hikari sedang fokus melihat ke layar dan Dia masih melihat alat deteksi pada gelang yang di berikan pada Hinata masih berkedip normal Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya heran.

Shingg

Muncul lubang hitam didepan Hikari dan keluarlah Naruti dan Yutta

"Ada apa Hikari? "Tanya Naruto cepat sambil melihat kelayar

"Kau lihat"Kata Hikari ambigu

"Aneh"Gumam Naruto"Yutta bisakah kau kesana dan selidiki apa yang terjadi"Pinta Naruto

"Tentu"Respon Yutta lalu segera menghilang dari sana

"Hikari coba kau periksa alat deteksi itu dengan teliti"Perintah Naruto

"Laksanakan"Respon Hikari

 _'Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Kenapa di layar tidak ada satupun pergerakan yang terjadi? seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat cctv tidak bekerja semestinya'_ Batin Naruto

Deg

"Hikari"Panggil Naruto dengan ekspresi serius

"Ya"

"Dia disini Aku merasakan Chakra nya walau tipis "Kata Naruto lalu wajahnya menjadi horor mengingat sesuatu "Astaga Yutta dalam bahaya"Pekik Naruto

"Astaga"Pekik Hikari baru sadar

Mereka pun menghilang dengan lubang hitam yang dibuat oleh Naruto

-Mansion Hyuuga

Yutta sedang terdesak karena serangan benda hitam yang tidak Dia ketahui itu apa, semua serangannya selalu diserap oleh benda hitam itu.

"Sial, semua seranganku diserap oleh benda hitam sialan itu"Gerutu Yutta yang gosgosan karena kelelahan menggunakan chakra yang terlalu banyak' _Naru, Hika cepatlah datang_ 'Harap Yutta

Manik Yutta menatap Para Hyuuga yang tidak sadarkan diri disekitarnya, Dia dapat melihat Hinata dalam keadaan sadar Namun matanya menunjukkan ketiadaan kehidupan seperti kena hipnotis.

"HINATA SADARLAH WOI"Teriak Yutta kesal"Kau membuat repot kami Baka"Marah Yutta

"Yutta kau berisik"Tegur Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang Yutta

Yutta mendengar suara Naruto segera menatap kebelakangnya lalu segera menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Naruto

"Hwaaa Syukur lah kau datang"Tangis Yutta

"Kau terlalu lebay Yutta "Kata Hikari jijik

"Kau tak berubah Yutta "Gumam Naruto saat sahabatnya ini masih tetap sama saat pertama mereka bertemu dan berkenalan dulu

Naruto menatap ke depan dan melihat Toneri menatapnya seksama, melepaskan pelukan Yutta dengan pelan lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke Toneri.

"Ootsustsuki Toneri, putra dari Otsutsuki Hamura"Kata Naruto datar

"Darimana kau tau? "Tanya Toneri datar

"Jiji ku Otsutsuki Hagaromo"Jawab Naruto cepat

Mata Toneri membulat saat mendengar nama Otsutsuki Hagaromo

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hagaromo? "Tanya Toneri

"Dia adalah Guruku dan suamiku serta Aku adalah Rikudo Sennin generasi terakhir"Jawab Naruto

"Hahahaha tidak mungkin"Kata Toneri

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Juubi ada didalam tubuhku beserta 9 Bijuu yang lainnya"Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan chakra Yami Juubi beserta dengan Chakra Yami Bijuu dan Bijuu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Toneri merasakan jantungnya terasa berdebar tak karuan karena merasakan chakra yang besar itu.

"Egh apa yang terjadi ini? "Tanya Hinata yang tersadar dari Genjutsu karena tekanan Chakra dari Naruto

Yutta dan Hikari yang berlindung didalam Kekkai untuk menghindari tekanan chakra dari Naruto segera menatap ke Hinata yang sadar dari Genjutsu itu, Hikari keluar dari Kekkai lalu menarik Hinata memasuki Kekkai agar aman sambil menceritakan apa tancap terjadi.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, Saya ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan Anda apa tujuan Anda terhadap Hyuuga Hinata?"Tanya Naruto

"Bukankah kau sudah tau tujuanku? "Tanya Toneri

"Tidak terlalu karena Aku memiliki dua pendapat, pertama Kau ingin mengambil Mata Hinata dan Kedua Kau ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pasangan hidup mu"Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya

Hinata yang didalam Kekkai sedikit memerah karena pendapat Naruto yang kedua, Hikari dan Yutta melihat itu saling pandang lalu tersenyum geli.

"Bila aku bilang yang pertama bagaimana? "Tanya Toneri main-main

"Neraka menanti mu"Jawab Naruto sambil menyiapkan sebuah jutsu

"Hahahaha kau menarik sangat menarik"Tawa Toneri"Sayang Aku bukan mencari mu "Kata Toneri berekspresi datar

"Aku juga tak tertarik dengan mu tu"Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan "Hentikanlah ini"Kata Naruto pelan

Toneri yang dapat mendengar itu menatap remeh Naruto

"Aku tidak mau ada nyawa yang menghilang lagi, sudah cukup"Sambung Naruto sambil menatap mata Toneri

Deg

Toneri dapat merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, sedih, marah, putus asa dan banyak lagi.

Deg Deg deg

Toneri juga merasakan sebuah detak jantung yang berirama didalam tubuh Naruto dan itu bukan jantung Naruto, mata Toneri menatap kearah perut Naruto yang masih terlihat datar itu dan Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat ternyata disana ada janin dan lebih mengejutkan janin itu di lindungi oleh berbagai energi baik itu negatif maupun positif.

"Cahaya didalam kegelapan"Gumam Toneri

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah tempat yang jauh, seorang anak laki-laki usia 6 tahun sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang pria._

 _"Otou-Sama apa di dunia ini yang saling berlawanan dapat bersama dan berdampingan di jalan yang sama? "Tanya Toneri kecil pada Hamura_

 _Hamura tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak nya yang sudah panjang itu._

 _"Bisa, tidak ada yang didunia ini yang mustahil "Jawab Hamura_

 _"Benarkah? apa Toneri dapat melihat itu ?"Tanya Toneri polos_

 _"Ya suatu saat Kau akan melihat itu, dimana cahaya berada didalam kegelapan"Jawab Hamura_

 _Toneri menatap tak mengerti pada Hamura yang di balas dengan senyuman_

 _"Saat Kau besar nanti Kau akan mengerti yang Otou-Sama katakan, sudah ayo kita kedalam"Kata Hamura sambil menggendong Toneri masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana_

 _"Otou-Sama kalau Toneri dapat melihat itu maka Toneri berjanji akan melindungi orang itu atau apapun itu karena pasti berat berada didalam kegelapan dan Kau sendiri cahaya disana"Kata Toneri yakin_

 _Hamura awalnya terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya lalu tersenyum_

 _"Ya Otou-Sama percaya itu"Kata Hamura lembut._

 _'Otou-Sama sangat berharap kau akan melindungi nya walau apapun yang terjadi, beban yang akan dihadapi olehnya akan sangat berat dan penuh dengan rintangan'Batin Hamura sambil menerawang_

 _Toneri menatap wajah Otou-Sama nya yang menatap kosong kedepan, entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Otou-Sama nya itu._

 _"Otou-Sama "Panggil Toneri_

 _"Ya? "_

 _"Apa yang Otou-Sama pikirkan?"Tanya Toneri_

 _"Otou-Sama berpikir apa suatu hari nanti kau akan dapat hidup sendiri didunia yang kejam ini? yang penuh dengan kegelapan? "Jawab dan tanya Hamura_

 _Toneri memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti dan Hamura mengusap rambut anaknya penuh sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kepingan ingatan masalalu nya dulu berputar di kepalanya dan membuat nya terduduk, Naruto, Hikari dan Yutta yang melihat itu menatap heran apa yang terjadi dengan Toneri.

"Apa yang terjadi? "Tanya Hikari yang dijawab gelengkan dari Yutta

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ne Toneri ?"Tanya Naruto tersirat kekhawatiran

Naruto merupakan tipe yang tidak bisa melihat seseorang tak berdaya didepannya karena alasan tak jelas, Toneri tertegun mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari suara Naruto.

Dia tak percaya kalau Naruto baik kepadanya walau Dia awalnya ingin berbuat Jahat.

 _'Dia adalah cahaya didalam kegelapan, cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan tanpa kehilangan cahayanya sendiri_ '

Suara Otou-Sama nya terdengar dikepalanya membuatnya tersenyum tipis

"Hahahaha sepertinya aku kalah dari mu "Kata Toneri sambil tertawa

"Apa? "Tanya Naruto heran

"Kau mengalahkanku bukan dengan jutsu tapi dengan hati mu, kau bagaimana teratai di lumpur dan bagaikan cahaya di dalam kegelapan, Kau tau? Aku telah berjanji kepada Otou-Sama ku untuk melindungi sang cahaya yang berada didalam kegelapan dan ternyata kaulah cahaya itu Uchiha Naruto"Kata Toneri

"Cahaya dalam kegelapan? "Tanya Hinata tak mengerti

"Naruto dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, dari lahir Naruto telah di kelilingi oleh para Yami yang merupakan energi negatif namun Naruto tidak pernah terjerumus dalam kegelapan itu malah Dia menjadi cahaya di dalam kegelapan itu"Jawab Hikari

"Dia menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka(Yami) dan membimbing mereka agar mengikuti cahaya nya walau kecil namun terlihat terang dalam kegelapan itu"Sambung Yutta

"Naru"Gumam Hinata sedih

Naruto menatap Toneri yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan, perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata Rubah namun gelap.

" **Berhenti disana** "Suara Naruto berat

"Kurama "Kata Toneri

" **Bukan tapi Yami Kurama** "Balas Naruto masih di kuasai oleh Kurama

"Wah kau dapat mengambil alih tubuh Jinchuuriki mu kenapa tidak keluar saja di tubuh itu? "Tanya Toneri

" **Untuk apa Aku harus keluar dari disini? Perlu Kau tau Toneri, walau kami disegel didalam tubuh Naruto tapi kami tidak tinggal disana namun didimensi yang diciptakan khusus untuk kami oleh Naruto** "Jawab Yami Kurama " **Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini jangan membuat keadaan emosi Naru terganggu dan itu akan membuat kondisi kandungan Naru tidak stabil** "Sambung Yami Kurama

"Eh? kau pikir aku akan menyakiti Jinchuuriki mu? kau salah"Kata Toneri"Bagaimana bisa Aku menyakiti seseorang yang harus Aku lindungi, seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah kegelapan"Sambung Toneri

" **Kau mengetahui ramalan itu?** "Tanya Yami Kurama terkejut

"Ya Otou-Sama menceritakan semuanya saat masih hidup dulu"Jawab Toneri sambil menatap langit

" **Toneri** "Suara Naruto berubah menjadi lembut

"Juubi?"Kata Toneri terkejut

" **Bukan namun Yami Juubi** "Koreksi Yami Juubi" **Kau anak yang baik walau jalan yang Kau pilih selalu salah namun Kau akan selalu mendukung cahaya yang menurut mu benar** "Kata Yami Juubi

Toneri hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang dirasuki oleh Yami Juubi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

\- Didimensi buatan Naruto-

Naruto sedang duduk dikursi yang indah dengan jus jeruk diminumnya dengan pelan, para Yami dan Bijuu sedang dalam Mode Human menatap jengkel kewajah Toneri.

" **Grrr apa-apa bocah ubanan itu** "Kata Ichibi kesal

" **Grrr biar Aku saja yang berhadapan dengan nya** "Kata Yami Ichibi

" **Kalian diamlah atau aku kurung didalam air ku** "Ancam Yami Isonade yang kesal

Apa menurut Mereka berdua kalau Dia dan yang lainnya juga kesal dengan Toneri tapi yang bijak dan dapat mengatasi ini tanpa pertarungan hanya Yami Juubi, Yami Kurama hanya dapat menahan kesalnya karena Yami Juubi dengan seenaknya menariknya kembali ketempat ini sebelum Dia memberikan pelajaran pada bocah ubanan itu.

" **Dan Yami Kurama sudah hentikan aura hitam mu ini disini ada ibu yang sedang hamil** "Tegur Yami Matatabi

Mendengar itu aura hitam Yami Kurama hilang karena tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto dan bayi didalam kandungan nya itu.

"Ne Matatabi tolong buatkan jus jeruk lagi yang ini sudah habis Oh serta ramen juga"Kata Naruto innocent

" **Oke** "Respon Matatabi dan Yami Matatabi

" **Masa ngidam nya sudah mulai** "Gumam Yami dan Bijuu yang lain

 _ **'semoga ngidam yang sekarang yang serepot yang dulu**_ 'Batin mereka bersaman

"Kalau kalian lupa Aku dapat mendengar apa yang kalian pikirkan "Kata Naruto tanpa bersalah

Serentak mereka menepuk kening masing-masing sambil mengumamkan kata bodoh berulang kali, Naruto melihat itu tersenyum.

" **Naru-Chan /Naru-Hime pesanan telah siap** "Seru Yami Matatabi dan Matatabi bersamaan

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar melihat ramen dan jus jeruk pesanannya, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kedua pesanannya itu dari Yami Matatabi dan Matatabi.

Mereka yang melihat itu tersenyum, walau Naruto sudah dewasa namun sifat kekanak-kanakan nya masih ada itu yang membuat mereka senang plus terhibur.

" **Gantikan Aku** "Kata Yami Juubi yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping Naruto yang menatapnya heran

" **Yo saatnya Aku beraksi** "Teriak Yami Ichibi sambil melangkah menuju ke lubang dimensi yang menjadi penghubung dengan alam bawah sadar Naruto

" **Lambat** "Ejek Yami Kurama yang mendahului Yami Ichibi

Yami Ichibi mematung sesaat

" **RUBAH BULUK SIALAN** "Teriak Yami Ichibi marah

" **Haha** haha "Tawa yang lain

" **Hei rakun disini juga ada rubah yang lain tau** "Tegur Isonade sambil menunjuk Kurama yang pundung di belakang tempat duduk Naruto

" **Dia yang salah kenapa aku juga kena dasar rubah tak tau diri awas saja kalau Dia kembali akan aku bakar Dia** "Gumam Kurama

Mereka yang mendengar itu Sweetdrop dan satu pikiran mereka

 _ **'Keduanya sama-sama sadis dan aneh**_ '

"Sesama Rubah tidak baik saling bertengkar "Kata Naruto yang masih asik memakan ramennya dengan nikmat

Kurama yang di bilang hanya terduduk

" **Khukhukhu kalau begitu aku dan Yami Kurama akan memberikan pelajaran berharga untuk Yami Ichibi Fufufufu"** Tawa jahat Kurama

Yami Ichibi berkeringat dingin melihat ekspresi Kurama yang begitu mengerikan

 _ **'Mati lah aku**_ 'Batinnya

'Tidak berubah'Batin Naruto

-Di luar-

Hikari dan Yutta menatap Naruto yang terdiam seperti berganti posisi sedangkan Toneri menatap penasaran.

"Khukhukhu "Tawa Yami Kurama

"Eh Yami Kurama? Naru mana? "Tanya Yutta pesanan dan ragu memanggil Yami Kurama

"Khukhukhu Naru-Chan lagi makan teman masa ngidam nya telah masuk dan Kau hebat Gaki bisa menebakku siapa"Jawab Yami Kurama

"Tentu Aku bisa menebaknya karena kalau Kurama yang keluar maka garis-garis halus di pipi Naruto akan berwarna merah bukan hitam"Kata Yutta santai

"Fufufufu Tim Naru-Chan memang hebat-hebat "Puji Yami Kurama "Dan urusan kita belum selesai Ubanan "Kata Yami Kurama sambil menujuk Toneri

"Hn"Respon Toneri datar

Dapat dilihat tatapan mereka memancarkan listrik dengan warna yang berbeda Toneri Putih dan Yami Kurama Biru gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini selesai, maaf kalau pendek karena Gami susah membuat chapter yang panjang tapi kalau chapter awal(1) mungkin bisa agak panjang karena itu baru awal dari cerita.

Maaf membuat Minna menunggu terlalu lama#membungkuk, Fic Gami terlalu banyak bukannya Gami ingin selalu buat fic baru namun mau gimana lagi karena ide-ide untuk fic baru beterbangan di kepala Gami jadi nggak tahan untuk membuatnya hehehe.

Jangan lupa Review nya Ne~ °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	13. Chapter 13

**INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rated : T (Bisa jadi M bila ada adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Romance, family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, gaje, alur tak menentu, tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya,jutsu buatan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

"Blabla"Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

"Blabla "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Sebelumnya

Hikari dan Yutta menatap Naruto yang terdiam seperti berganti posisi sedangkan Toneri menatap penasaran.

" **Khukhukhu** "Tawa Yami Kurama

"Eh Yami Kurama? Naru mana? "Tanya Yutta pesanan dan ragu memanggil Yami Kurama

" **Khukhukhu Naru-Chan lagi makan ramen masa ngidam nya telah masuk dan Kau hebat Gaki bisa menebakku siapa** "Jawab Yami Kurama

"Tentu Aku bisa menebaknya karena kalau Kurama yang keluar maka garis-garis halus di pipi Naruto akan berwarna merah bukan hitam"Kata Yutta santai

" **Fufufufu Tim Naru-Chan memang hebat-hebat** "Puji Yami Kurama " **Dan urusan kita belum selesai Ubanan** "Kata Yami Kurama sambil menujuk Toneri

"Hn"Respon Toneri datar

Dapat dilihat tatapan mereka memancarkan listrik dengan warna yang berbeda Toneri Putih dan Yami Kurama Biru gelap.

Saat suasana tegang dan memanas seperti itu muncul suara cempreng khas anak kecil.

"Okaa-Chan ~" Teriak Menma membahana sampai yang ada disana menutup telinga masing-masing

Yami Kurama segera memberikan posisinya kepada Naruto agar dia tidak repot mengurus seorang anak yang kelewat aktif.

"Menma-Kun, ada apa sayang? " Tanya Naruto sambil mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Menma

Menma memeluk Naruto erat sambil tertawa gembira

"Tadi Menma cari Kaa-Chan di kantor Anbu dan kata Ji-San yang disana Kaa-Chan pergi ke sini jadi Menma kesini, tau tidak Kaa-Chan tadi Menma bermain bersama Naruko-Baa, Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina " Cerita Menma penuh semangat

Naruto, Yutta dan Hikari tersenyum mendengar cerita Menma ya walau dalam kondisi yang salah sedangkan Toneri hanya berwajah bengong dan Hinata tersipu karena keimutan Menma.

"Wah pasti menyenangkan, sekarang Menma harus tidur oke" Kata Naruto dengan Nada yang lembut

Menma menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat

"Yutta tolong antar Menma ke Mansion ku" Perintah Naruto

"Menma ayo ikut paman waktunya kamu tidur" Kata Yutta

Menma segera berjalan menuju Yutta tak lupa memberikan kecupan pada pipi Naruto lalu menghilang bersama Yutta , setelah Menma dan Yutta menghilang Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Toneri.

"Kalau kau tidak ada perlu lagi, segeralah pergi jangan membuat para Yami dan Bijuu didalam tubuhku mengamuk dan lagi ah Hikari aku ingin Ramen rasa jeruk~" Kata Naruto merajuk pada akhir katanya

Hikari memukul keningnya karena ngidam Naruto saat ini

"Aku akan carikan, lebih baik kau urus ubanan itu" Kata Hikari

"Hmm, Jadi Bisa kau pergi sekarang kalau tujuanmu untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai istri mu datang dengan cara yang baik dan tentu aku akan membantu mu untuk melamar Hinata karena kau juga bagian dari keluarga ku, jadi pergilah " Kata Naruto panjang lebar

Toneri tertugun sejenak karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

' _Keluarga? Dia menganggap ku keluarganya?_ ' Batin Toneri

Toneri tersenyum lalu menghilang

"Oh kalau kesini lagi datang kerumah ku dulu" Teriak Naruto sebelum Toneri hilang yang di balas senyuman

"Jadi sudah selesai? " Tanya Hikari

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"Belum Hika-Chan, sekarang kita harus membujuk para Hyuuga agar mau menerima Toneri untuk melamar Hinata dan Hinata apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Toneri ya walau dia seperti itu namun dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya" Jawab Naruto

Hinata yang ditanya tersenyum malu-malu dan itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto dan Hikari

"Bagus selanjutnya membangunkan para Hyuuga yang pingsan dulu" Kata Naruto sambil menatap para Hyuuga yang tergeletak dimana-mana

Hinata dan Hikari menganggukkan kepala bersamaan, mereka pun menghampiri satu persatu Hyuuga tersebut dan membangunkan nya dengan cara masing-masing.

.

.

.

-Kediaman SasuNaru

Naruto sedang merajuk di ruang tamu sesekali mulutnya mengomel tak jelas, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mengelus dadanya karena dia tau kalau Naruto dalam fase ngidam entah kepada siapa anak itu meminta sesuatu.

"Menma sama Tou-Chan dulu ya, kita membaca gulungan Jutsu di kamarmu" Ajak Sasuke pada Menma yang sedang bermain dengan Kunai mainan

Menma menatap Sasuke lalu teriak girang sambil masuk dalam gendongan Sasuke, Oh tak lupa bocah mengemaskan itu mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum pergi dengan Sasuke.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Naruto seperti ini sejak selesai makan malam, para Yami dan Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhnya hanya bisa pasrah mendengar omelan Naruto, mereka sebenarnya bisa saja membuatkan apa yang di inginkan Naruto tapi masalahnya Naruto tidak akan mau kalau bukan orang yang di pinta nya yang membuat atau membawakannya.

" Kapan aku dapat makan Ramen rasa jeruk? "Gumam Naruto "Hikari ini lelet bangat, sudah tau aku ingin Ramen rasa jeruk malah pergi dengan Itachi-Nii kencan sahabat macam apa itu " Omel Naruto

Sedangkan orang yang di omeli sekarang lagi ada di dapur dengan seseorang yang memiliki keriput abadi #plak, maksudnya Itachi

"Bahan-bahannya sudah siap, lalu bagaimana caranya kita membuatnya Itachi-Kun? "Tanya Hikari sambil memiringkan

Itachi yang melihat pose imut Hikari itu mengusap rambut gadis itu gemas

"Kita buat seperti ramen biasa dan sedikit campurkan jeruk di kuahnya tapi jangan terlalu banyak takut menghilangkan rasa ramennya" Jawab Itachi

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"Seru Hikari semangat

Mereka sedang memasak di rumah Hikari kalau kediaman Uchiha maka Naruto akan segera mengetahui keberadaannya, apalagi tempat tinggal Naruto dengan keluarga Itachi tidak terlalu jauh hanya terpisah oleh beberapa rumah saja.

"Yo Yutta yang tampan datang membantu " Teriak Yutta dari luar

"Yutta jangan berteriak didalam rumah, kau mengganggu pendengaran Baa-San saja" Tegur Ibu Hikari

"Hehehe Gomen Baa-San "

"Dasar kau ini, sana Hikari dan Itachi ada didapur lagi berperang dengan alat masak" Canda ibu Hikari

"Oke Baa-San "

Hikari dan Itachi yang mendengar keributan mereka hanya tertawa karena sudah biasa melihat atau mendengar Ibu Hikari mengomeli Yutta kalau tu anak lagi semangat nya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu disini?" Tanya Yutta

"Tentu, iris semua bahan-bahan itu" Jawab Hikari

"Oke"

Mereka sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sambil sesekali membahas soal ngidam Naruto kali ini entah ngidam apalagi itu anak kalau yang ini selesai dan siapa yang akan dia repotkan.

"Oh apa Kazekage tau kalau Naru-Chan lagi hamil dan ngidam? " Tanya Itachi

"Sudah, aku yang memberi tahukannya agar dapat bersiap-siap bila sasaran ngidam nya dia" Jawab Yutta

"Waktu hamil Menma dulu semua yang dikenal Naru-Chan kena semua ya Oh kecuali kita bukan begitu Yutta" Kata Hikari mengingat waktu Naruto hamil Menma dulu

"Ya dan yang paling di repotkan ialah Sasuke, dia harus kesana kemari mencari semua orang yang berambut merah untuk di buatkan ramen ada ada saja " Kata Yutta geli

Itachi yang mendengar kan cerita mereka ikut tersenyum bagaimana Naruto begitu di cintai oleh setiap orang walau ada juga yang tidak menyukai Naruto mungkin karena mereka iri atau segala macmacamnya

.

.

.

Akhirnya ngidam Naruto terhadap Ramen rasa jeruk telah terbayar saat pukul 11 malam dimana Hikari, Yutta dan Itachi kerumahnya sambil membawa pesanannya dan saat itu pun Mood Naruto menjadi baik lagi sedangkan Menma sudah tertidur karena kelelahan membaca gulungan jutsu dan Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Itachi sekarang.

"Ne Naru-Chan bagaimana dengan Toneri? " Tanya Yutta

Oh ketiga sahabat itu sedang berbicara di gazebo milik pasangan Sasunaru itu

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan para Hyuuga besok, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan" Jawab Naruto

"Apa mereka akan menerima ini semua? " Tanya Hikari tak yakin

"Kurasa mereka akan menerimanya apalagi Toneri itu bisa disebut sebagai leluhur Hyuuga ya walau itu bukan dia sih, itu juga akan membuat keturunan mereka tetap terjaga bukan dan soal yang lain aku akan mengaturnya apalagi kata Jiji kalau keluarga Otsutsuki itu kaya jadi gampang" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengakses kekayaan nya? " Tanya Yutta

"Aku juga Otsutsuki Yutta walau tidak secara langsung" Jawab Naruto sambil memutar matanya

Yutta cengengesan dan Hikari tertawa geli

"Banyak yang harus segera disiapkan, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke karena pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage sangat sibuk apalagi berusaha dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak ada habisnya itu serta tetua yang merepotkan itu" Kata Naruto

"Kau benar Naru-Chan, lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu? " Tanya Hikari

"Tingkatkan keamanan desa saja dan kediaman Hyuuga agar tidak membuat gempar " Jawab Naruto

"Laksanakan " Kata kedua orang itu kompak

Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan yang menurut mereka penting,

.

.

.

Jauh entah dimana seorang pemuda berambut putih menatap kedepan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dia adalah Toneri. Setelah pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga Toneri berada disini tanpa beranjak sedikit pun, tempat yang tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat memasukinya tempat milik dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Tou-Sama? " Tanya Toneri entah kepada siapa

'Apa yang dulu aku cari sekarang sudah aku temukan dan dia menganggap aku keluarga nya, apakah aku dapat untuk melindunginya? Masih banyak musuh diluar sana yang sangat ingin menghancurkan nya, aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga ku, aku Otsutsuki Toneri akan melindungi Uchiha Naruto dengan Jiwa ku sendiri'Janji Toneri

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen pendek dan lama Update ini fic begitu banyak godaan Gami untuk menulis. Apa lagi entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Gami merasakan jenuh akan segala yang Gami lakukan, untuk membaca aja rasanya begitu berat dan tak semangat.

Mungkin Gami terlalu banyak fikiran? Gami gampang stres dan sakit kepala.

Maaf Gami malah Curhat,

Semoga Minna suka dengan chapter ini klau ada kesalahan dan Typo dimana-mana maklumi saja Ne, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna.


End file.
